


У моего учителя собака-робот

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: ББ-квест 2016 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Questionable Physics, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, реверс возрастов персонажей, ретеллинг аниме «Пожалуйста, учитель!». Гарольд — обычный канадский школьник, живущий в недалеком будущем. Правда, у него есть тайна: он нечаянно узнал, что их новый учитель — инопланетянин. И даже подвел того под монастырь. Теперь, как честному человеку, Гарольду придется брать на себя ответственность...</p>
            </blockquote>





	У моего учителя собака-робот

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на разницу в возрасте, молодые Гарольд, Нейтан, Грейс, Зои, Карл и Тони. Джону около 30; Шоу, Рут и Картер — в тех же возрастах, что в каноне.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними! Если несовершеннолетние персонажи и занимаются чем-то друг с другом, автору об этом ничего не известно.

  
**Часть I. Тили-тили-тесто**  
_  
__Говорят, творческим людям часто снятся сны. И еще — что сны яркие, с подробностями, к тому же повторяющиеся из ночи в ночь, признак то ли шизофрении, то ли высокого интеллекта.  
__В пору гордиться, если бы не было так больно просыпаться.  
__А с другой стороны, эротические видения в подростковом возрасте — совершенно нормально. Хотя чистой эротики в сюжетах не так уж и много.  
__Надеюсь, что рано или поздно они оставят меня. Теперь, когда я перенес их на бумагу, — как уж сумел. Разумеется, никому я это графоманство показывать не собираюсь: слишком уж откровенное вышло чтиво.  
__Не знаю, кстати, почему я писал вручную, а не воспользовался нейроинтерфейсом. Наверное, мне правда не хочется, чтобы кто-то, кроме меня, знал про это. Слишком уж личное и слишком уж ранит.  
_  
***

Когда-то там было пастбище, потом на его месте стали строить гостиницу, а еще позже стройку заморозили. То ли ждали лучших времен, то ли оценили, что туристов в такую глушь не заманишь, какая бы красота их ни окружала. Во всяком случае, тех туристов, которые приезжали жить в гостинице с проточной водой и отоплением, а не разбивать палатку на склоне горы Томсон или в одной из долин окружающей ее горной цепи.  
Поэтому, если лечь на лугу, полого спускающемся к озеру, спиной к гостинице, то можно было любоваться горами безо всяких препятствий. Заснеженные вершины подымались за блистающей озерной гладью, словно туманная стена, ограда от рая небесного.  
Или так иногда думал Гарольд, чувствуя, как еще прохладная по весне земля холодит спину под джинсовой курткой.  
Он частенько приходил сюда после уроков. Здесь было тихо, просторно, и никто не мешал.  
Тот день тянулся длиннее обычного — бесконечные, наполненные патокой и нудным жужжанием чужих голосов часы — поэтому, придя на свой луг, Гарольд чувствовал себя уставшим.  
Он знал, что долго лежать на холодной земле нельзя, но подумал: «Я только прикрою глаза на минуту — и все...»  
Когда он проснулся, над ним нависало огромное звездное небо — кажется, только горы удерживали его от того, чтобы обрушиться вниз огнями. Гарольд помнил, как поразило его это зрелище, когда он только приехал жить к Ингрэмам, почти год назад. Теперь ему было все равно. Звезды — только иллюзия. Их в бесчисленные миллиарды раз меньше, чем пустоты.  
Гарольд поежился — и сразу крупно задрожал. Становилось не на шутку холодно: конец апреля в этих краях — время обманчивое, по ночам иной раз температура падает до нуля и ниже. Он сел, повернулся, чтобы подобрать сумку с планшетом, — и замер.  
В озеро опускался невидимый НЛО.  
Нет, правда, НЛО не было видно — только то, как расходится, крутится воронкой и пенится вода, пропуская что-то. Но на какой-нибудь обычный водоворот это было не похоже: вода прогибалась, как под стеклянной чашей — сверху открывался великолепный обзор. Прогибалась, прогибалась, а потом сомкнулась, скрывая то неведомое нечто в своей глубине.  
Гарольда опять начала бить дрожь, но уже другого свойства, не имеющая ничего общего с холодом. Может быть, военные испытания? Говорят, дальше в горах есть полигон… Да нет, город же рядом, они бы побоялись… И потом — как?! Даже если теоретически возможно изогнуть путь фотонов таким образом, чтобы они обтекали препятствие, ведь люди внутри этого поля тоже ослепнут… Что они придумали?! Как реализовали?!  
А потом Гарольд увидел еще более странное и необъяснимое: неподалеку на пригорке загорелись синие огни и соткались в фигуру высокого широкоплечего мужчины. Несколько секунд пришелец сиял таким же синим светом, а потом погас, слившись с темнотой. Но Гарольду хватило пары мгновений, чтобы рассмотреть и суровое выражение лица незнакомца, и его черный комбинезон наподобие костюма подводников, и странного вида оружие на поясе, а главное — то, что в опущенной руке мужчина тоже держал нечто вроде пистолета. И что его холодные, неестественно светящиеся синим глаза смотрели прямо на Гарольда.  
Он Гарольда видел, это было ясно.  
Гарольд подскочил, споткнулся, упал, поднялся снова и бросился бежать, петляя, чтобы сложнее было подстрелить. Дорога вела в гору, но никогда он еще не мчался так быстро, даже на зачете по физкультуре на спор с Нейтаном.  
Что-то бросилось ему под ноги, земля вдруг понеслась в лицо, перекувырнулась, и над головой вновь оказались звезды. Звезды, которые, как он теперь знал, вовсе не были пустыми и такими уж далекими. «Все, — подумал Гарольд. — Это конец. Они не оставят меня в живых...»

***

Изображать внимание в школе было труднее обычного.  
Гарольд всегда сидел со спокойно-доброжелательным выражением лица, никогда не поднимал руку и не вызывался отвечать первым. Его полностью устраивало положение середнячка. Но в тот день на первом же уроке ему два раза сделали замечание, а на втором Гарольд начал думать, не подпереть ли веки спичками.  
— Чем ты всю ночь занимался? — прошипел Нейтан, в очередной раз тыкая Гарольда в спину ручкой (он сидел позади). — Опять свои приложения стряпал?  
— По девушкам бегал, — отшутился Гарольд.  
— Я там был и тебя не видел, — заметил Нейтан с великолепной самоуверенностью.  
Нейтан Ингрэм приходился Гарольду дальним родственником: его мать и мать Гарольда были сводными двоюродными сестрами (наверное, потому что отцовство миссис Ингрэм двоюродный дед Гарольда так и не признал). Более близкой родни у Гарольда не осталось, поэтому после того, как он вышел из комы, его отправили к Ингрэмам. Надо отдать им должное, они приняли Гарольда со сдержанным дружелюбием и никогда даже намеком не давали понять, что он им докучает.  
А вот Нейтан… Нейтан его с первого взгляда невзлюбил. Ровно до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что Гарольд «отлично сечет» в математике и естественных науках и что его можно не только использовать как бесплатного репетитора, но и время от времени сдувать у него домашку (неэтичность подобного поступка Гарольда не смущала, потому что он не очень верил в канадскую систему школьного образования). Теперь они были вроде как лучшими друзьями. По крайней мере, Нейтан усиленно это изображал.  
— А я вот не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы зачитаться, — сказала Грейс Хендрикс, мило улыбнувшись Гарольду.  
Она сидела на парте перед ним и, кажется, пыталась привлечь внимание Нейтана, общаясь с Гарольдом. Гарольд мог бы сказать ей, что усилия ее тщетны: Нейтану нравились не худенькие девушки с печальным взглядом и вкусом к классической литературе, а бойкие полногрудые блондинки. Но разбивать ее иллюзии было очень жалко: Грейс страшно нравилась Гарольду.  
— Читать книжки успеется лет в пятьдесят, — беззаботно возразил Нейтан. — А пока нам пятнадцать, надо жить! Слушай, Гарри, я тут собираюсь съездить до Клируотера, ты как насчет компании?  
— Не называй меня так, — пробормотал Гарольд, утыкаясь в учебник и надеясь, что Нейтан свое приглашение не повторит.  
— Нет, серьезно, — продолжил Нейтан, — помнишь, мне в прошлые выходные дала телефон та девчонка? У нее есть подружка, я могу вас познакомить…  
— Урок начался, — заметил Гарольд.  
— Да какой там урок, Зелински всегда опаздывает…  
Тут кто-то кашлянул, Нейтан осекся, и Гарольд сообразил, что в кабинете стоит мертвая тишина.  
Он поднял голову.  
У учительского стола, небрежно опираясь на него бедром, стоял незнакомый учитель. Он был выше, мускулистее и моложе, чем полагается быть педагогу средней школы, а загар его выглядел совершенно неприлично. Через всю комнату Гарольд увидел, какие у предполагаемого препода английской литературы голубые глаза — словно вода в озере по весне.  
_...только вчера они сияли синим, ослепительно синим…  
_ Гарольд замер, не в силах шелохнуться. Язык пересох, мысли перепутались, и билось только в голове, что это не может быть правдой, этого нет, ничего такого не происходит…  
Он даже не знал, от чего паникует больше: от того, что узнал, или от того, что новый учитель был потрясающе, почти нечеловечески красив? Даже не встреть его Гарольд вчера на пастбище, ему и то было бы сложно отвечать урок ожившей кинозвезде.  
— Так, — сказал этот человек (человек ли?) низким, хриплым, почти угрожающим тоном. — Мистер Зелински уволился по состоянию здоровья. С сегодняшнего дня английскую литературу у вас буду вести я. Меня зовут мистер Риз. Джон Риз.

***

«Это глюки, — думал Гарольд решительно. — Это эффект дежавю… Ты увидел что-то наяву, и твое подсознание заставило тебя “вспомнить”, что ты якобы видел это во сне… Но ты ничего не видел, ни-че-го, слышишь?»  
Так он уговаривал себя, шагая домой из школы в середине небольшой компании одноклассников, возглавляемой Нейтаном.  
Нейтан, как всегда, увлекал всех за собой, и было невозможно пойти другим путем, не через старые пастбища. На его орбиту затянуло даже малютку Грейс. Кроме нее примерно в одном направлении жила красавица Зои, самая эффектная девушка потока, молчаливый улыбчивый Карл и его приятель Тони.  
Зои флиртовала с Нейтаном и Тони одновременно (Тони, хоть и был на две головы ниже и носил одежду из секонд-хенда, держался с Нейтаном на равных), вежливый Карл занимал разговором Грейс, а Гарольд, как всегда, плелся в стороне и чуть позади, не глядя ни на зеленые холмы, ни на березовые рощи, охваченные облаком первых листьев, ни на желтые головки одуванчиков. Из головы у него никак не шел мистер Риз.  
Новый учитель провел урок английской литературы весьма миролюбиво и доброжелательно, но так, что даже у самых шумных заводил словно рты зашили. Дело было не в каких-то особенных приемах; насколько мог судить Гарольд, строил урок он строго по методичке. Просто так уж мистер Риз смотрел — словно сверлил взглядом. И говорил, словно приказы отдавал: нельзя было не послушаться.  
— Меня от него дрожь пробирает, — пожаловалась Грейс, и Гарольд был с ней солидарен.  
Он так и не смог отмереть на протяжении всего урока, но, к счастью, мистер Риз и не смотрел в его сторону. Что это было — совпадение или намеренное избегание?  
И что было вчера? Гарольду показалось? Ему приснился сон? Галлюцинация?  
Или… случилось что-то еще?  
Но что было после того, как он упал второй раз? Этого Гарольд сказать не мог. Он даже не знал, как оказался дома, помнил только, что остаток ночи и глаз не сомкнул.  
— Гарольд, не спи, — Нейтан задел его локтем. — Мы пришли.  
Родители Нейтана, а значит, и он сам, и Гарольд жили в небольшом аккуратном частном доме. Рядом стоял симпатичный мини-кондоминиум с четырьмя квартирами; на памяти Гарольда квартиры всегда пустовали, все окна были занавешены изнутри одинаковыми бежевыми шторами. Говорят, дом строили для персонала новой гостиницы, той самой, что возводили около озера, но что-то пошло не так, и желающих здесь жить не нашлось.  
Сейчас же они увидели, что перед домом стоит грузовичок, и какой-то мужик вытаскивает из него коробки.  
— Кого это к нам заселили? — спросил Нейтан удивленно. — Слушай, вот бы у них были девчонки нашего возраста!  
Но у Гарольда появилось дурное предчувствие, едва он увидел спину человека, обтянутую зеленой футболкой.  
Новый сосед обернулся — и оказался их страшноватым (не в смысле внешности!) синеглазым учителем литературы.  
— Привет, парни, — сказал он. — Нет, к сожалению, девчонок вашего возраста не держим. Но зато у меня есть собака.  
Собака сидела у ног нового жильца: большая овчарка неизвестной Гарольду разновидности, такая же страшная, как и сам учитель. («И такая же красивая! — подсказала предательски честная часть Гарольда. — Чувствуется мощь!»)

***

Гарольд понятия не имел, как это он начал помогать новому жильцу перетаскивать вещи, когда охотнее всего оказался бы от него как можно дальше. Просто Нейтан, добрая душа и золотой мальчик, предложил учителю помочь с коробками, а тот возьми и согласись.  
Но уж совсем непонятно было, как это Гарольда угораздило тащить последнюю коробку вдвоем с мистером Ризом. Вроде бы изо всех сил старался не остаться с ним наедине… Но тот сказал, что за такое дело он должен всем минимум по мороженому — вы же едите мороженое, парни? В такую жару самое то.  
Гарольд попытался было отказаться (хотя предательская часть мозга безропотно, как загипнотизированная, подбивала оставаться рядом с мистером Ризом и смотреть, как у него под футболкой-поло перекатываются мускулы — желательно, несколько часов подряд). Но Нейтан, разумеется, тут же сказал, что сбегает в супермаркет, и Риз вручил ему банкноту. Нейтан всегда был готов пожрать, все равно что.  
— Ну, с этой коробкой мы управимся и вдвоем, — сказал Риз. — Она легкая, просто хрупкая и громоздкая.  
Все время, что они тащили коробку, пес Риза наблюдал за ними внимательным взглядом. Гарольду этот взгляд не нравился (а еще больше ему не нравилось, что исходящая от Риза угроза вызывала где-то в глубине предательски приятное, нервное чувство).  
Предчувствия его не подвели: когда они опустили коробку на пол в гостиной Риза, собака вдруг поднялась с коврика и прикрыла дверь. Натурально, взяла и задвинула носом. Щелкнул замок.  
Гарольд замер в испуге. Гостиная — на первом этаже, окно не закрыто. Можно выскочить или даже позвать на помощь, его услышат…  
— Не бойся, Гарольд, — сказал Риз, приподнимая руки ладонями вверх. — Я вовсе не хочу тебе вредить. Мне просто надо поговорить с тобой наедине.  
— Это против школьных правил, если что, — пробормотал Гарольд, двигаясь боком в сторону окна.  
Розовые бредни гормонального подростка вылетели из головы мигом, осталось только ощущение загнанного зверька. Он понимал, что шансов у него мало: если эта бешеная собака прыгнет, то поймает его в любом случае.  
— Да, согласен, я подставляюсь, — дружелюбно кивнул учитель, — и ты можешь меня обвинить, например, в сексуальном домогательстве. Но я надеюсь, что ты просто не вспомнишь о нашем разговоре несколько минут спустя, а для твоего брата все будет выглядеть так, будто мы просто поговорили, стоя на улице.  
— Нейтан мне не брат, — выпалил Гарольд. — И не смейте стирать мне память! Вы инопланетянин, верно?  
— Верно, — кивнул Риз несколько удивленно. — Ты чертовски быстро соображаешь, парень.  
— А вы чертовски хорошо знаете наш язык.  
— Готовился долго. Ну вот что, раз ты такой умный, должен не хуже меня понимать, что стереть тебе память — самый лучший выход для нас обоих. Сам посуди, человечество еще не дозрело до инопланетных контактов.  
— А вы сами посудите, что это не вам решать, — сказал Гарольд с полным самообладанием. — И вообще такая постановка вопроса говорит только о том, что лично вашей расе человеческое невежество выгодно. Иначе вы бы не стали стараться и сохранять тайну.  
Риз приподнял бровь и, кажется, слегка расслабился.  
— А не слишком ли ты циничен для своего возраста, Гарольд?  
Гарольд криво улыбнулся и потянул руку к очкам, якобы поправить… А сам сорвал их и метнул в собаку, одновременно прыгнув к окну. Он не думал попасть — просто хотел чем-то пса отвлечь.  
Он ожидал, что на ноге у него сомкнутся собачьи зубы, но не думал, что мир вокруг мигнет и вспыхнет заново, совершенно не таким, какой он был.

***

«Так вот ты какой, космический корабль», — ошарашенно подумал Гарольд, стоя на четвереньках и тупо глядя в стену перед собой.  
Голубоватая стена чуть светилась. В полузеркальном черном полу отражался силуэт Гарольда. Он подумал, что такое покрытие обязано скользить и на корабле это не практично, но, когда Гарольд таки попробовал встать, пол под кроссовками не поехал.  
Сзади раздался хлопок, потом сразу — собачий лай. Гарольд обернулся. Мистер Риз со своим гигантским псом стоял позади, метрах в трех, у самого изгиба коридора.  
Риз что-то скомандовал на непонятном Гарольду языке — и из стен появились полупрозрачные голубые барьеры, которые отсекли Гарольда от коридора с двух сторон.  
— Послушай, я правда не хочу тебе зла, — проговорил Риз.  
— Выпустите меня! — воскликнул Гарольд, чье сердце бешено колотилось. — Ограничивая мою свободу, вы отнюдь не демонстрируете свои добрые намерения!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — пошел на попятный Риз. — Сейчас стены уберу. Но учти, что искусственный интеллект корабля слышит любую мою команду.  
— Отдавайте команды по-английски, — велел Гарольд дрожащим голосом. — А то откуда я знаю, что вы там ему приказываете?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Риз. Тон его звучал серединка на половинку: то ли как у переговорщика, который оттаскивает самоубийцу от края крыши, то ли как у детсадовского воспитателя, который пытается урезонить капризного дошкольника. — Корабль, убери преграды для свободного перемещения гостя.  
— Корабль, — быстро перебил его Гарольд, — вижу угрозу для своей жизни со стороны Джона Риза! Прошу защитить меня до дальнейших разбирательств!  
Стены вокруг него сделались матовыми; Гарольд оказался в небольшом замкнутом пространстве.  
«Черт возьми! — подумал Гарольд пораженно. — Сработало!»  
Он не ожидал, что получится. Совершенно не ожидал. Уже довольно давно Гарольд размышлял над проблемой ИИ и над тем, как человек и ИИ могут работать вместе в труднодоступных местах или в космосе, например. И пришел к выводу, что у такого ИИ должны быть какие-то встроенные механизмы на случай злоупотребления человека-партнера… а может, и не сам догадался, а где-то в фантастике вычитал? Гарольд не мог вспомнить точно. Но тот факт, что эта его дикая догадка оказалась верна, и корабль не только понял его приказ по-английски...  
«Разумеется, — сухо сказал невыразительный голос в его голове, — вы ведь воспользовались правом приоритета на защиту. Объясните, почему субъект, известный вам под именем Джон Риз, может представлять для вас угрозу?»  
«А… если я не смогу объяснить? Мне что-то тогда грозит?» — Гарольд хотел сказать вслух, но быстро понял, что это не обязательно: ответ пришел едва ли не раньше, чем он оформил его в слова.  
Ха и еще раз ха! Во всей фантастике, которую читал Гарольд, утверждалось, что люди думают крайне хаотично, и сформулировать достаточно четкую ментальную команду так, чтобы поняла машина, практически невозможно. На деле же система корабля без труда фильтровала поток обрывочных и панических мыслей Гарольда, буквально снимая у него с языка нужные выражения. Вот оно, настоящее юзабилити, а не Майкрософт и Эппл с их жалкими потугами!  
«В случае, если вы не сможете доказать действительность и непосредственность угрозы, защита будет снята, — бесстрастно продолжил нейроинтерфейс. — Никаких карательных мер за ложное сообщение применено не будет».  
«М-м-м… хорошо. Как я могу доказать опасность со стороны Риза?»  
«Видео- или аудиозаписи с вербальным или письменным выражением угрозы будет достаточно. Просьба не представлять в таком качестве шуточные или саркастические угрозы. После разбора мыслящим оператором вам придется выплатить штраф за холостую работу судебной системы».  
«А если аудио- и видеоданные недоступны?» — у Гарольда вспотели ладони, рубашку можно было хоть выжимать, сердце билось часто и громко, но он решительно шел напролом. Он общался с инопланетным компьютером! Это было хлеще, чем полет на Луну!  
«В таком случае доказательство не будет достаточным. Альтернативная высокоинвазивная процедура: совместный просмотр воспоминаний путем подключения к внутреннему нейроинтерфейсу системы корабля. Впрочем, если вы все еще настаиваете на угрозе со стороны Джона Риза, то, согласно пункту 245а правил НРИТА для работы с экзопланетным населением, я уполномочен переместить вас методом телепортации в любую точку поверхности планеты “Земля” в пределах пятидесятимильного радиуса от точки вашего захвата, не требуя аргументированных доказательств. Вы настаиваете на наличии угрозы?»  
И тут Гарольда посетила безумная идея, смесь азарта с вдохновением.  
«Я хочу высокоинвазивную процедуру! В смысле, хочу получить доступ к системному интерфейсу, чтобы подгрузить часть своих воспоминаний и подтвердить враждебность Джона Риза, — подумал Гарольд. — Впусти меня в систему».  
И система… пустила его. И было это неописуемо.

 

***

Джон Риз считал себя человеком довольно спокойным, и недаром: без уравновешенного характера работу в Федеральном Корпусе получить невозможно. Однако, если вы оказались заблокированы на собственном корабле, кого угодно хватит родимчик. Еще неприятнее, если заблокировал вас какой-то подросток…  
— Медведь! — рявкнул Риз своему робопсу. — Доложи состояние корабля!  
«Корабль в порядке, — вспыхнуло в голове у Риза послание от интерфейса. — Вы были блокированы согласно директиве 245».  
— Что за чушь, я не причинял мальчишке физического вреда! И не собираюсь!..  
Но Риз почти сразу сообразил, что немного не рассчитал. Он, конечно, прошел переподготовку после армейской службы, чтобы работать учителем в школе. Но переподготовка его была рассчитана на детей из неблагополучных городских районов; его базу переместили в тихий, богом забытый городишко в последний момент. Наверное, он переборщил с нажимом на своего очкарика.  
В руководстве говорилось, что следует первым делом установить авторитет и отрезать подростку пути к бегству… наверное, в данном случае стоило учитывать другое правило: не стоит, мол, загонять гормональных юнцов совсем уж в угол. Этот вот парень явно перепугался Риза куда больше, чем тот ожидал.  
Но как он догадался просить помощи у ИИ звездолета — вот в чем вопрос! Риз был более чем уверен, что в современные земные технологии такая охранка не встраивалась.  
— Медведь, перепиши центры управления периферийными устройствами корабля, — устало сказал Риз. — Первый приоритет.  
Если парень хочет держаться от Риза подальше — это его право (право, охраняемое Конституцией Свободных Планет, между прочим). По умолчанию эта Конституция распространяется и на пограничные миры с индексом А, к которым относится и Земля. Но Ризу нужно было попасть в рубку. Там он мог бы увидеть, куда телепортирует парня система корабля.  
«Невозможно, — ответил ему интерфейс, пока Медведь смотрел на Джона преданными темными глазами и тяжело дышал, вывалив язык. — Объект находится в рубке управления».  
— Что?! Как он туда попал?!  
«Его телепортировала система корабля».  
— Ну б…  
Тут Риза словно подбросило в воздух, желудок подскочил к горлу — отключилась искусственная гравитация. Медведь нелепо замахал лапами в воздухе. Риз кровожадно пожалел, что розга как метод воспитания запрещена по большей части даже на такой отсталой планете, как Земля, — вот бы он сейчас… Вместе с тем к раздражению примешивалось что-то вроде восхищения: чтобы отключить гравитацию, нужно было хотя бы убедить корабль подпустить тебя к управлению некритичными функциями. Просто так этого не добьешься, особенно если твое знакомство с нейротехнологиями ограничивается примитивными нейрошунтами, и те пока на Земле используются экспериментально…  
— Переписать управление! — рявкнул Риз, цепляясь за потолочный плафон. — Угроза целостности корабля без наличия опытного пилота в рубке!  
«Опровергаю, — ответил интерфейс. — Действия второго пилота не представляют угрозы целостности корабля».  
Ого! Парень уже успел назначить себя вторым пилотом! Как?! Там должна быть куча предохранителей как раз на этот случай…  
И вдруг свет мигнул: Риз таки оказался в рубке.  
«Изменение ситуации, — зажег в голове интерфейс. — Ваше присутствие необходимо для координации управления».  
И Риз понял почему: на навигационных радарах царил хаос, сигнал о возможном столкновении орал, как бешеный, по рубке метались фиолетовые огни аварийной сирены.  
— Мать твою, — рявкнул Риз на растерянного паренька, который, пораженный, топтался возле пульта, — мы что, телепортировались на Кейналоа?!  
Кейналоа был самым занятым портом в Галактике. Риз никогда не рискнул бы вести навигацию в тамошней системе без диспетчерского контроля — там аж три ближние к звезде планеты являлись торговыми перекрестками, и мусора по популярным орбитам летало порядочно.  
— Эм… наверное? — сказал парень нерешительно. — Я попросил корабль отвезти меня туда, где интереснее всего. И название понравилось.  
В этот момент Риз проявил свою уравновешенность в полной мере. Он не отвесил парню затрещину и даже не обматерил его. Он просто отодвинул его в сторону и плюхнулся в пилотское кресло.  
— Молись, чтобы мы не разбились, — коротко приказал он.  
Парень открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— А если ты атеист, то помолись сразу нескольким богам, — добавил Джон, уже глядя только на радары.

***

В боевиках, когда космический корабль отчаянно маневрирует, внутри звездолета все трясется, ломается, валится почем зря. Иногда даже вспыхивает и горит.  
Но тут не происходило ничего, только на экране радара творилась какая-то каша. (Гарольд догадался, что это радар, хотя на самом деле штука выглядела как трехмерный голографический цилиндр и торчала из пульта прямо перед лицом пилота.)  
Еще в фильмах про космос в рубках обычно есть иллюминаторы, но про себя Гарольд всегда думал, что в настоящих космических кораблях иллюминаторов не будет. Зачем? Ну, может быть, только для психологического комфорта экипажа. И на дверях наружных люков — на всякий случай.  
Но здесь иллюминаторы были — они занимали всю стену, словно в рубке яхты, создавая этакий стеклянный балкончик. Если, конечно, это и впрямь были иллюминаторы, а не экраны, на которые поступали данные с размещенных снаружи камер.  
Так вот, перед этими иллюминаторами все вращалось и кружилось. Зеленый диск планеты сначала залез в левый угол окна, потом совсем ушел из виду, потом появился сверху и уверенно выплыл на середину экрана. Заходящих на посадку и взлетающих кораблей не было видно, только некоторые звезды двигались независимо от движения корабля — и все по каким-то странным траекториям…  
С некоторым запозданием ошеломленный Гарольд сообразил, что корабль на самом деле крутит мертвые петли, просто вектор искусственной гравитации в нем направлен в одну сторону, и внутри маневры не ощущаются. А независимо движущиеся звезды — это и есть космические корабли, просто они слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть детали. И логично: Гарольд помнил, что даже если вы из окна самолета видите летящий другой самолет не на взлете или на посадке — вы находитесь на опасном расстоянии. А космические корабли все-таки побыстрее самолетов.  
Гарольд посмотрел на Джона Риза. Губы у того были плотно сжаты, на висках блестел пот. Он не двигался, руки сжимали подлокотники, но Гарольд был уверен, что учитель-инопланетянин управляет кораблем через нейроинтерфейс.  
Риз казался каменной статуей — очень красивой статуей, надо сказать, а в его пальцах читалась скрытая плавная сила, хотя руки эти ничего не делали, просто лежали. «Чем, интересно, нужно заниматься, чтобы заслужить такие мускулы, если не в спортзале?» — подумал Гарольд, но тотчас выкинул это из головы: не место и не время вновь терять голову. Может быть, если бы он не засмотрелся тогда на плечи Риза, он бы нашел способ, как отклонить приглашение на мороженое…  
А с другой стороны — тогда бы Гарольд не попал в космос! Ну что, виват сексуальной фрустрации?  
Тут Риз что-то пробормотал под нос — сперва Гарольд решил, что мат, но потом по скупым фразам с промежутками между ними понял, что Риз общается с кем-то. Вероятнее всего, с диспетчерской. Интересно, а их вообще посадят?  
Очевидно, их сажали, потому что жемчужно-зеленая планета выросла на пол-иллюминатора, и они нырнули в ее бок, словно в воду. Атмосфера, которая еще недавно мерцала внизу и впереди, вдруг прозрачной дымкой оказалась со всех сторон и позади; а еще через секунду в рубку хлынул ослепительный свет, Гарольд аж прослезился.  
— Извини, — буркнул Риз, и свет слегка потускнел. — Слишком резко убрал поляризационные фильтры. Так лучше?  
— Ага, — сказал Гарольд и бросился вперед, к окну.  
Позднее он со стыдом вспоминал, что чуть было не прилип к этому бронестеклу ладонями и носом, словно ребенок к витрине магазина с игрушками. Под ним была чужая планета! Инопланетный город!  
И пусть планета с высоты изрядно напоминала Землю — те же геометрически ровные заплаты сельскохозяйственных посадок, те же ниточки дорог, тот же спрут какого-то гигантского города прямо под ними — но все-таки! Все-таки свет дневного солнца был непривычного лимонного оттенка, и небо казалось нежно-зеленым, а облака, плывущие под ними (нет, уже над ними — как же быстро снижается эта штука!), — чуть розоватыми, но не как на закате, а сами по себе.  
— Какое чудо! — вырвалось у Гарольда.  
— Это Кейналоа, — проговорил мистер Риз. — Самая красивая планета в Галактике, как местные любят заявлять. Все из-за здешнего неба. На кислородных планетах оно обычно голубое, но здесь живущие в водяном паре микроорганизмы дают такой эффект.  
— Ух ты! — Гарольд обернулся к нему, позабыв обо всем, и, прежде чем сообразил, о чем говорит, выдохнул: — Мы можем тут погулять? Мистер Риз! Хоть немного! Обещаю, я никому не скажу!  
И Гарольд осекся. Он вдруг сообразил, что Риз — совсем не его учитель, притащивший его на экскурсию. Он — инопланетный агрессор, чей корабль Гарольд похитил. И вообще Риз собирался стирать ему память.  
Собака Медведь, о которой Гарольд совершенно забыл, подошла и ткнулась ему в руку влажным носом.  
Лицо Риза ничего не выражало. Гарольд сглотнул и отвел глаза. Интересно, каково это, когда стирают память? Он просто очнется дома и ничего не вспомнит — ни космической чехарды за окнами, ни нездешнего яркого солнца? Просто — как не было? Чем же это лучше смерти?  
Но… как бы то ни было, ведь это в его жизни — было! Он постарается сохранить хотя бы кроху памяти.  
Переступая через себя и ненавидя собственные просительные интонации, Гарольд проговорил:  
— Скажите, а в вашем устройстве для стирания памяти можно выставить настройки, чтобы память уничтожилась не полностью? Чтобы, допустим, я мог увидеть это все во сне?..  
Пусть хоть так…  
Тут Риз вздохнул, дернул уголком рта.  
— Ладно, парень, — сказал он. — Будет тебе прогулка. Но на трех условиях. Первое: не раскрывать рта и делать все, как я скажу. Второе: ты подробно расскажешь мне, как взломал компьютер моего корабля. Третье: ты ни слова никому ни о чем не расскажешь. Если я услышу, что ты хотя бы кому-то намекнул, то я сотру память и тебе, и тому, с кем ты беседовал. А также, на всякий случай, всем жителям вашего городка. И свалю на локальный выброс природного газа или что-то в этом духе. Понял?  
Гарольд кивнул. Сглотнул. Сердце билось часто. Неужели…  
Он скосил взгляд в окно. Они уже незаметно приземлились (антигравитация!) и стояли посреди зеленого поля, по которому в беспорядке были раскиданы аппараты странной конструкции.  
Мистер Риз нажал кнопку на пульте, и прямо в стенке рубки появился проем. Внутрь дохнуло свежим ветром, запахом влажной земли и каких-то специй. Гарольд в жизни их не нюхал, но был уверен: так пахнуть может только еда.  
Запах нового мира!  
— Пошли, — сказал Риз. — У нас есть пара часов. Твой приятель ведь не будет ходить за мороженым дольше пятнадцати минут.  
Мозги Гарольда сделали кульбит.  
— Ваш корабль — машина времени?!  
— Очень ограниченная. Давай, вперед.

***

«Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, — твердо сказал сам себе Гарольд. — Поэтому я _буду_ вести себя как последняя деревенщина! Я буду всюду носиться, везде заглядывать и, если представится случай, даже искупаюсь в фонтане. Или что у них тут вместо фонтанов. И _не буду_ переживать, что на меня посмотрят как на идиота, или стесняться, потому что если я позволю своим комплексам помешать мне получить все впечатления, которые только можно...»  
Но Гарольд не закончил эту мысль, потому что они уже вошли в здание космопорта — или он надеялся, что это был космопорт.  
Опять же, то ли фантастические сериалы были виноваты, то ли книжки, но Гарольд ожидал одно из двух: либо узкие переходы с древнего вида лотками и палатками, в которых торгуют всякой всячиной, либо что-то очень современное, все из белого пластика, стекла и стали. А оказался он то ли в готическом соборе — только очень уж огромном — то ли на лондонском вокзале викторианской архитектуры. Больше всего его поразили занавесы теней, колыхавшиеся над балконами.  
В этом дворце не было видно ни души. Они с мистером Ризом вдвоем шагали огромным залом, где в невероятной высоте над ними парили пестрые витражи, изображения на которых Гарольд никак не мог разобрать. Шаги даже не отдавались эхом: казалось, звуки тонули в невообразимой громадности зала.  
— Почему никого нет? — спросил Гарольд, сбившись на шепот.  
— Малоиспользуемый терминал, — пожал плечами Риз. — Он больше сезонный. Ты бы видел его в час пик…  
— Это — терминал? Не весь космопорт?  
— Поди-ка сюда.  
Вместо ответа Риз подвел его к одному из альковов внутри колонны, выложенному витражным стеклом. Он коснулся витража в нескольких местах, и тот внезапно стал прозрачным. Гарольд словно в окно выглянул: он смотрел с высоты птичьего полета на марширующую внизу колонну людей…  
Нет, то была не колонна, и никто не маршировал: одежда ни у кого не совпадала, некоторые «люди» щеголяли роскошными рогами на голове, а другие передвигались в цистернах на колесиках. Просто огромный поток существ упорядоченно двигался по плоской зеленой степи, не отступая ни на шаг в сторону, с одинаковой скоростью… Зрелище жутковатое и навевающее мысли об антиутопии.  
— Движущаяся дорожка из терминала в терминал, — пояснил Риз. — Силовые стенки ограждают людей от летного поля, потому и не видны. А вон там, на горизонте, что, думаешь?  
На горизонте, смутно видимые, поднимались из зеленой травы полупрозрачные башни и шпили.  
— Я бы сказал, что город, но, судя по вашим словам, это другие строения космодрома, — пробормотал Гарольд.  
Да, этот порт был явно больше аэропорта Торонто — да что там, он был даже больше Джей-Эф-Кей, который в свое время поразил воображение шестилетнего Гарольда.  
— А ты быстро соображаешь, — одобрительно кивнул Риз. — Этот континент почти целиком занят космодромом, и почти везде людей полно. Но я не хотел столкнуть тебя с культурным шоком, вот и выбрал пустой терминал. Ты все-таки мой ученик, я за тебя отвечаю.  
— Могли бы не беспокоиться, — пробурчал Гарольд. Он не отказался бы от культурного шока такого рода.  
— Куда бы тебя отвести? — продолжал размышлять вслух Риз, пропустив слова Гарольда мимо ушей. — Тут, на космодроме, много всего: бассейн, спортзалы, эти… ну пусть будут кинотеатры. Точно не технический музей…  
— Почему?!  
— Чтобы ты догадался по экспонатам об устройстве моего корабля и разобрал его по винтику? Нет. Знаю, — и решительно взял Гарольда под локоть. — Медведь, как только освободится какой-нибудь приоритетный канал, перенеси нас с Гарольдом на палеонтологическую выставку.  
Говорил он в воздух, словно бы оставшаяся на корабле зверюга могла его слышать.  
— Палео… — начал Гарольд, но интерьер готического собора уже расплывался вокруг.

 

***

Первое, что Гарольд подумал: «Да это разве выставка? Это какой-то базар!» А чуть позже: «Нет, скорее зоопарк… Нет, все-таки...»  
И тут он запутался уже окончательно, потому что к нему подлетело, едва держась над полом, фееподобное существо размером с пятилетнего ребенка и, издавая какое-то нежное курлыканье, прицепило к воротнику рубашки розовый цветок. Такой же цветок достался Ризу.  
— Не обращай внимания, это просто интерфейс экспозиции, — сказал Риз, когда Гарольд с подозрением пригляделся к новому украшению. — Если ты не будешь с ним общаться, он тоже тебе ни слова не скажет. Можно было бы оплатить экскурсию, но английского языка у него в памяти нет.  
Гарольд мудро не стал добавлять, что он еще знает французский, испанский и изучает итальянский. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этих языков в памяти устройства не было тоже.  
Однако он почти сразу же забыл о цветке, поглощенный… Он даже не знал, чем он был поглощен, потому что «это» сразу же его выплюнуло и уковыляло по своим делам. Гарольду осталось только ошарашенно таращиться на переваливающийся при ходьбе толстый зад, украшенный крошечным крендельком хвостика.  
— Голограмма, — сказал мистер Риз, вновь увлекая Гарольда за локоть. — У вас же уже есть такая технология?  
— К-кто это? — выдавил Гарольд.  
— Кажется, такая зверюга жила на Зангуле. А может, на Рифоре. Да не стой столбом, мы мешаем движению.  
«Движение» было плотным. Конечно, палеонтологический музей не походил на улицу земного города в час пик, однако изрядно напоминал загруженную детскую игровую площадку. Даже пол был покрыт чем-то вроде хорошо знакомого Гарольду красного декоративного гравия. Тут и там возвышались веселенькие разноцветные сооружения — приглядевшись, Гарольд понял, что это смотровые площадки и столики для отдыха. Некоторые из сидящих за ними существ потягивали разноцветные жидкости из высоких бокалов.  
Вокруг шлялись звери — одни огромные, под многометровый потолок, другие маленькие, Гарольду по колено. Клеток видно не было, барьеров тоже и, поскольку некоторые звери проходили сквозь других, Гарольд понял, что они были голограммами.  
— Как вы отличаете голограммы от настоящих? — спросил Гарольд мистера Риза.  
— О чем ты? — удивился тот. — Все экспонаты — голограммы.  
— А вот же? — Гарольд показал на какого-то носорога с уродливыми утолщениями, опоясывающими туловище.  
— Это крок с Генрии, — ответил мистер Риз. — Очень интеллигентный вид. И не тыкай пальцем, некрасиво получится.  
Гарольд замолчал и попытался отличить персонажей экспозиции от гостей. Четкие критерии выработать не получалось. Правда, на большинстве зверей не было одежды, а на большинстве гостей она была, но порой наряды имели такой причудливый вид, что их легко можно было перепутать с оперением, мехом или кожей. А шерсть или оперение некоторых ископаемых зверюг вполне сошли бы за наряд…  
— Все, кто больше трех метров, — сжалился над ним Риз, — точно экспонаты.  
— Крупных инопланетян сюда не пускают?  
— Не припомню ни одного разумного вида такого размера. Но если бы они были, их бы не пустили. И еще — смотри всем под ноги.  
Глядя экспонатам под ноги, Гарольд наконец заметил: по полу за каждым из них следовала небольшая прямоугольная тень, светлые участки на которой складывались в значки. Видимо, это было подписано название и вид, но Гарольд все равно ничего прочесть не мог. И впервые его охватил ужас: он на чужой планете, неизвестно как далеко от Земли, не зная ни местного языка, ни обычаев, и единственная его ниточка, единственная надежда на связь с прошлым — угрюмый неразговорчивый тип, который изображал их учителя и Гарольда, на секундочку, похитил!  
Гарольд искоса поглядел на Риза. По его лицу сложно было что-то прочесть, но никаких кровожадных намерений оно не выказывало. Он все еще одет был в болотно-зеленую футболку-поло и светло-бежевые брюки, что здесь казалось почти неуместным и все-таки Гарольда успокоило. Не скафандр с пулеметом!  
Спустя еще несколько минут наблюдений, Гарольда хватило на вопрос:  
— Слушайте, а почему они все так… как-то похожи между собой? Почти у всех четыре ноги или две, примерно одни и те же цвета, — цвета были разные, но все «естественные» пигменты те же самые, к которым Гарольд привык на Земле: кричащие оттенки встречались редко.  
— Потому что в нашей галактике вообще мало типов передачи генетической информации, — безразлично пояснил Риз. — У большинства она передается цепочками ДНК. Здесь представлены существа с кислородных планет, на которых есть жидкая вода.  
— Это значит, — уточнил Гарольд, — что жизнь во Вселенной зародилась в каком-то одном центре? Или нескольких центрах?  
— Или так, или существуют какие-то фундаментальные законы развития жизни, которых мы пока не открыли. Это один из главных научных споров. Точно узнать едва ли доведется: у наших машин времени ограниченный радиус действия.  
Возможно, это была шутка. Во всяком случае, Гарольду захотелось хихикнуть, но он удержался.  
В целом, хватило его ненадолго.  
Раньше он предполагал, что если окажется в таком месте, его можно будет вытащить оттуда только грубой силой и, возможно, после продолжительной голодовки. Лучше была бы только инопланетная библиотека (если у них, конечно, есть библиотеки, а не только банки памяти). Но он все-таки быстро устал. Гарольд не предполагал, что в инопланетном музее окажется столько красок, звуков, запахов (пряностями пахло все сильнее), призрачных чудовищ, от которых так и тянуло все время уворачиваться, даже если это совсем не обязательно…  
И главное, палеонтологическая выставка тянулась бесконечно. Концы длинного зала в пять-шесть спортзалов шириной терялись в тумане. Такое бесконечное вокзальное депо. Хорошо еще, что потолок тут все-таки оказался довольно низко. В смысле, его можно было разглядеть.  
— Да, — пробормотал Гарольд, — почему тут все такое огромное?  
В поисках, где бы передохнуть, он присел на край небольшой клумбы с высоким раскидистым фикусом… или, скорее, растением, похожим на фикус. Риз остановился рядом.  
— Сколько на Земле сейчас людей? — почти сочувственно спросил Риз. — Миллиардов десять?  
Гарольд кивнул.  
— В Канаде вообще мало.  
— А тут только через этот космопорт проходит порядка сто миллиардов в сутки. Правда, — Риз демонстративно взглянул на часы, — сутки тут примерно вдвое длиннее земных.  
— Обалдеть, — слабо сказал Гарольд. — Сто миллиардов! В голове не укладывается.  
— Кейналоа — очень занятая планета. Ты как знал, что выбрать.  
Но говорил он это уже без яда и даже без раздражения.  
Вдруг розовый цветочек на куртке Гарольда пискнул. Это была явно членораздельная речь, но Гарольд ее не понимал. Одновременно пискнул цветочек на футболке-поло Риза.  
На лице у того появилась тревога, и он, вновь схватив Гарольда за руку, произнес:  
— Поднимайся! И быстро за мной!  
— Что случилось?  
— Этот цветок — сильный аллерген для гуманоидов твоего типа. Система безопасности меня предупредила. А у меня нет даже подходящих для тебя противоядий!  
Сердце Гарольда рухнуло вниз.  
— О боже… — пробормотал он, спеша вслед за мистером Ризом прочь от цветка, — я теперь покроюсь пятнами? Задохнусь? Что?  
— Ничего такого, — сказал Риз. — Стояк у тебя будет, болезненный. Пройдет через пару часов. Не знаю, правда, как ты объяснишь это своему другу…  
Гарольд не знал, что сказать, только почувствовал, как отчаянно краснеет лицо. Может быть, это уже начиналось действие «аллергена».  
— А подождать здесь…  
— Нельзя. Тогда не успеем вернуться вовремя. Медведь, перенеси нас сразу на корабль! Первый приоритет.  
И палеонтологическая выставка (или, скорее, ярмарка) померкла перед глазами Гарольда.

***

Удаляясь, Кейналоа выглядела так же красиво, как и на подлете, но теперь Гарольду не было до нее никакого дела. Он сидел в дальнем конце рубки, как можно дальше от Риза, скорчившись и приложив к паху белую подушку. Откуда взялась подушка, он не знал.  
Медведь — черно-желтый пес-киборг — смотрел на него жалостливыми глазами.  
Риз вел корабль, лицо у него было мрачнее тучи, и чувствовалось, что с пустяками тут лучше не приставать.  
Но Гарольд все-таки не удержался — спросил:  
— А мы не можем просто переждать тут, в корабле? Если он — машина времени…  
— Ограниченный диапазон, я же сказал, — сквозь зубы произнес Риз. — Если ты стартуешь от центра массы к другому центру массы, более массивному, то можешь вернуться к первому раньше, чем ты вылетел обратно. Насколько именно раньше — зависит от соотношения масс.  
— Кейналоа настолько больше Земли?  
— Кейналоа меньше Земли, но их размеры в космических масштабах ничтожны. А вот солнце Кейналоа гораздо массивнее, это оно — центр массы. Поэтому мы можем выиграть пару часов на полете назад, не больше. Придется тебе как-нибудь объясниться со своим другом.  
— Как?!  
Стояк у Гарольда уже разыгрался не на шутку: ему то и дело начинало казаться, что упрямый орган пробьет подушку. Приятного почти ничего не было: тело бросало то в озноб, то в жар, лицо пылало так, словно на нем можно было барбекю жарить. Глупейшее окончание инопланетного приключения!  
— Ты же подросток, у вас все время должно стоять!  
— Если бы стояло все время, у меня бы на вас встал с самого начала!  
Космический пейзаж за окном вдруг моргнул и сменился: звезды выстроились по-другому, а вместо зеленой Кейналоа в поле зрения появилась знакомая коричневато-голубая Земля. Гарольд чуть было не разревелся от облегчения, совершенно по-детски.  
— Что значит, встал на меня? — поинтересовался Риз. — Я же учитель!  
(«Ну хоть не спросил “ты что, гей?”, и то ладно», — подумал Гарольд истерично). Но язык, очевидно, развязавшись от смущения, нес как будто сам по себе:  
— Вы самый красивый мужчина, какого мне приходилось видеть! И вы отлично это знаете! Вас что, специально таким сконструировали, чтобы как можно меньше проблем на Земле было?  
— Эй, — сказал Риз ровно, — ты слишком много фантастики читаешь. Никто меня не «делал». Убрали пару генетических дефектов при зачатии, но это не в счет. Подбор внешности родители не заказывали, этим только богачи страдают.  
— Надо же… — пробормотал Гарольд и ощутил, что от его ерзания подушка опасным образом потерлась о напряженный член.  
Он чуть было не застонал. Делу не помогало то, что Риз смотрел на него из пилотского кресла невозможно синими глазами. Вдруг у него на лице что-то мелькнуло…  
— Постойте, так вы гуманоид? — вдруг дошло до Гарольда. — Вы… говорили о похожих цепочках ДНК? Вы же не био-конструкт, или киборг, или что-то типа?  
— Я почти полностью идентичен людям, — хмуро кивнул Риз. — Мне даже опасен ваш насморк.  
— Значит, — дошло до Гарольда, — на вас эта пыльца тоже подействовала.  
Риз сжал зубы и ничего не ответил. Но Гарольд уже успел более-менее узнать нового учителя и истолковал гримасу правильно.  
— Скажите, — его продолжало нести, — а на разум она влияет? Ну, в смысле, обладает психотропным действием?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет, — проговорил ровным голосом Риз, но лицо у него тоже покраснело, на висках выступили капли пота.  
— Так почему бы нам не помочь друг другу? — гормональный подросток внутри Гарольда окончательно захватил руль; черта с два эта штука не влияет на мозг! Сам Гарольд внутренне обмирал от ужаса и унижения, но остановить этот кошмар не мог. — Ну, я имею в виду, просто помастурбировать, пока корабль приземляется. Я уверен, это будет менее неловко, чем заниматься этим поодиночке, да и чувствовать себя будем не так глупо…  
Риз моргнул. За его спиной Земля уже заняла половину лобового экрана.  
— Пока снижаемся… сэр? — добавил потерявший-всякий-стыд Гарольд, еще и просительным тоном (он сам себе поражался!). — Если для вас неприемлемо, забудьте… Но если что, мне уже есть восемнадцать.  
Этого оказалось достаточно: видимо, Риз тоже был не железным. Он поднялся с кресла и шагнул к нему.

***

Джон сам не знал, почему повелся. Парень его замучил, издергал, заставил нарушить несколько директив и чуть было не разрушил его корабль — если бы не внимательные диспетчеры в пространстве Кейналоа, быть им уже металлоломом. Но… ад и проклятье, мальчик только посмотрел этак между прядями длинных волос и верхним краем очков, и все — Риз был готов.  
Нет, не в смысле сексуального возбуждения: с этим помогла пыльца. В смысле, что Джон действительно не мог сопротивляться.  
Может быть, дело было в другом: стань кому-то известно о том, что Джон позволил аборигену забраться в корабль, да еще и заставил его свозить на другую планету (без документов! без карантина!), он бы схлопотал. В лучшем случае отделался бы взысканием, в худшем — погнали бы к чертям из патрульной службы. А куда Джону еще деваться?  
Соблазнение подопечного на этом фоне окончательно решало судьбу: увольнение с волчьим билетом. Причем безразлично, совершеннолетний этот подопечный (как? Гарольд ведь на первом году старшей школы, он что, оставался на второй год?.. ладно, неважно) или нет.  
Джон не любил делать что-то наполовину. Вылетать — так с треском. Но, честно говоря, он надеялся все это дело скрыть. Что не так уж сложно, если Гарольд не станет болтать.  
«Ну так покажи класс, — шепнула какая-то предательская часть его существа, — пусть парень потеряет голову от страсти!»  
И Джон понял, что, как ни странно, ему этого хочется. Вопреки правилам и запретам. Мальчишка был хорош. Умен, как болотный демон, смел, как десантник после выпивки, и любопытен, как щенок. Что обманывать себя — Джон растаял еще тогда, когда Гарольд заперся от него в рубке. Он всегда питал слабость к очкарикам.  
Он опустился рядом с ним на пол, положил руку на теплое бедро под джинсами. Гарольд отложил глупую подушку — откуда Медведь ему ее приволок? Член его упруго стоял под молнией джинсов, это было видно. Захотелось положить руку поверх, попробовать, приласкать.  
Благородства Джона хватило ровно на то, чтобы спросить:  
— Гарольд, слушай, ты уве…  
Тот его перебил:  
— Вы уже имели случай оценить, мистер Риз, что я интеллектуально и эмоционально старше своих сверстников. Да, я уверен. И помните, что я так и не рассказал вам, как взломал корабль.  
Это решило дело. Риз хотел бы думать, что не набросился на мальчишку, как пещерный вирлухан с Энкоэско, но увы — он не слишком отчетливо помнил следующие минуты. Помнил, какие горячие были у того губы и какой умелый — или восприимчивый — язык. Помнил, как небольшие руки Гарольда расстегнули его джинсы, как нашарили болезненно чувствительную плоть и как их прикосновение несло отчетливое облегчение… Но что сам делал с мальчишкой, не помнил. Как отрезало.  
Хотя… нет. На губах остался характерный привкус, и в конце, когда все уже закончилось, он лежал головой на коленях мальчика, и тот гладил его затылок. Джинсы Гарольда были расстегнуты и приспущены, светло-каштановые паховые волосы касались щеки Джона. Ему очень нравился запах мальчишки. Очень.  
— Тебе правда есть восемнадцать? — пробормотал Джон.  
(На самом деле, это ничего не решало. На его родине возрастом согласия считался эквивалент шестнадцати земных лет, а единого стандарта по галактике не существовало — но Джон, вместе с Верховным Арбитражным Судом, считал, что в таких случаях лучше придерживаться местных норм).  
— Да, — сказал Гарольд. — Я… попал в аварию. Пролежал в коме три года.  
— Три года? — Джон даже приподнялся, опираясь на руку, чтобы посмотреть на Гарольда. — Разве ваша медицина умеет справляться с такой продолжительной комой?  
— Не умеет. Видимо, мне повезло, — по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но Джон почувствовал, что сам он это везением не считал.  
Тут рубка мигнула и пропала, и на месте ее возникла пустая, заставленная коробками комната в Джоновой съемной квартире, залитая лучами мягкого вечернего солнца. Они с Гарольдом сидели на полу у стены.  
— Что… как? — удивился Гарольд.  
— Медведь исполнил программу, — успокоил его Джон, машинально поглаживая по бедру. — Мы приземлились на автопилоте, вот он нас сюда и перенес. Если я все рассчитал верно, твой друг…  
Тут они услышали возглас и глухой шлепок. Джон сразу же понял, что это значит, и выругал себя. Вот что значит — одна глупая ошибка! Не успеешь оглянуться, и она тянет за собой другую.  
Они медленно повернулись.  
В дверном проеме стоял Нейтан и таращился на них. У его ног, расплющенные, валялись три стаканчика с мороженым.

***

_Наверное, даже мой литературный альтер-эго не был так удивлен, унижен и раздосадован, когда увидел Нейтана в дверях учительской квартиры. То есть, конечно, я испытывал его эмоции — во сне. Но судить трудно, потому что все переживания дошли до меня, как сквозь воду.  
__Но все это меркнет перед тем, что испытал я-реальный, когда увидел Нейтана с моей тетрадью в руках. Нужно было писать на компьютере, подумал я. Нужно было зашифровать!..  
__Но от Нейтана я такого не ожидал. Там, во сне, Нейтан еще не был мне другом, а здесь, в реальности, был, и как-то нельзя было представить, что он возьмет без спросу мои вещи.  
__Но вот Нейтан, стоит посреди моей комнаты с синей тетрадкой в руках.  
__— Почему ты это прочел? — напряженно спрашиваю я его.  
__Нейтан не мог подумать, что это конспект по математике: кто в наши дни ведет конспекты на бумаге? Он знал, что это мой личный дневник, или литературные опыты, или что-нибудь в этом духе — в общем, нечто, не предназначенное для посторонних глаз.  
__А Нейтан смотрит на меня с каким-то детским недоумением в глазах и говорит:  
__— Слушай, а ты помнишь, кто прошлой весной вел у нас после Зелински? Я — нет!  
__  
_ ***

Нагнать удалось в прихожей.  
— Нейтан, пожалуйста, не говори ни слова! — Гарольд схватил Нейтана за плечо. — Пожалуйста!  
— Да я что, да я… — Нейтан отвернулся, сглотнул. — Гарри, он тебя... не принуждал?  
— Нет, ты что! Да ты же сам видел… мы в такой позе… — Гарольд ощутил, как отчаянно погорячело лицо, но все-таки закончил, потому что нес ответственность перед мистером Ризом: — Стал бы я гладить по голове человека, который меня принудил?  
— Нет, но… Гарольд, он учитель! Это нехорошо!  
— Я знаю! Слушай, ты извини, мы… поддались моменту. Не надо было, конечно, но… Ты ведь знаешь, Нейтан, мне есть восемнадцать на самом деле...  
— Вы что, раньше знакомы были? — у Нейтана глаза лезли на лоб. — А почему в школе шифровались? Вы и раньше… — до Нейтана постепенно дошло, и его большие голубые глаза стали прямо-таки комических размеров. — Но… как, что?! Господи, блин, как ты вообще...  
— Да, я его знал еще до комы, — начал вдохновенно врать Гарольд: видимо, запал, который заставил его бесстыдно предложить себя практически незнакомому человеку, еще не до конца выветрился. Про себя отметил, что получается у него неплохо, если учесть, что одной рукой он все еще придерживал ширинку: молния-то застегнулась, а вот пуговицу они в запале оторвали. — Знал, но... у нас ничего не было. Я же был несовершеннолетним. А тут он приехал сюда, он не знал, что я здесь… Ну и вот, и когда мы встретились вне школы, очень трудно было удержаться… Знаешь, искры полетели…  
— Ну ты даешь, — Нейтан смотрел на него с опаской. — Не ожидал от тебя, Гарольд!  
— Что я сплю с мужиками? — зло спросил он.  
— Нет, что ты вообще с кем-то спишь! Я думал, ты робота построишь и его тогда… Если тебя вообще это интересует.  
Гарольд не знал даже, то ли обидеться, то ли отнестись как к комплименту. Он знал, что роботов для сексуальных утех пытались производить еще с самого начала века, но пока вроде бы все образцы были далеки от идеала. Безусловно, человека, который добился бы успеха в этой области, ждало бы признание…  
Гарольд замотал головой, избавляясь от непрошенных мыслей.  
— Ну вот, как видишь, — сказал он довольно грубо. — И очень даже… в общем, не говори никому, ладно, Нейт? А то мистеру Ризу… Джону в школе грозят неприятности. И скажи своим родителям, что я сегодня, наверное, к ужину опоздаю.  
Он почти не сомневался, что Нейтан выполнит его просьбу. Даже не потому, что Гарольд помогал ему с домашней работой. Просто прозвучало сейчас что-то в голове младшего Ингрэма — словно он по-настоящему беспокоился за Гарольда. Словно Гарольд был ему правда небезразличен.  
— На ночь только возвращайся, эту отлучку я никак не объясню, — Нейтан, кажется, вернул себе часть самообладания, потому что он размашисто хлопнул Гарольда по плечу. — Надо же, а для меня-то перспективы самые радужные!  
— Ты о чем? — удивился Гарольд.  
— Да-а, я правда удивлен, как ты умудрился хоть кому-то в штаны залезть, с твоей-то рассеянностью, — хмыкнул Нейтан. — Ну, не заметил — и не надо, все равно теперь она моя!  
— Кто «она»? — моргнул Гарольд.  
— Я же говорю: не заметил — и не надо… Кстати, Гарри… А где твои очки?  
— Черт, — сказал Гарольд.  
Он вспомнил, что бросил очки в собаку. Но это ладно бы: оказывается, он проходил без них все время на чужой планете, и теперь вот с Нейтаном разговаривал, и хоть бы раз вспомнил о том, что надо сощуриться!  
— Думаю, я совсем тебя не знаю, — почти восхищенно произнес Нейтан. — Ну, твои дела.

***

Мистер Риз не терял времени даром: пока Гарольд умасливал Нейтана, успел привести себя в порядок (а то у него на лице красовались белые брызги) и даже начал распаковывать вещи. А именно: поставил на журнальный столик коробку, открыл ее и замер над ней, всей позой изображая тяжелые раздумья. Хорошо еще, что не свернулся в крендель роденовского мыслителя.  
— Гарольд, я должен перед тобой извиниться, — сказал он первым делом, едва Гарольд переступил порог. — Я подверг тебя опасности.  
— Что?! — Гарольд аж сделал шаг назад. — Только не говори, что вы во время секса делаетесь ядовитыми!  
— Я не про секс! — Риз возмущенно подобрался и сразу растерял половину возраста, у него даже голос стал выше. — Хотя и тут я виноват, надо было сообразить, что у подростков одно на уме!  
— Протестую! — возмутился Гарольд. — Подлые стереотипы!  
(Внутренний голос ухмыльнулся: «А то нет?»)  
— Неважно, — Риз, кажется, вновь обрел твердую почву под ногами. — Это было безответственно с моей стороны.  
— А что ответственно, стереть мне память? — взъерошился Гарольд. — То есть, фактически, убить часть моей личности? Спасибо, но ради сохранения памяти я бы с вами переспал, даже если бы вы мне не нравились, мистер Риз!  
Едва выпалив эту фразу, Гарольд сразу понял, что говорить ее не следовало: мистер Риз изменился в лице так, что от этого стало почти физически больно.  
— Я не так выразился! — воскликнул Гарольд. — Я не к тому, что… и вообще, все было по обоюдному согласию и всего пару минут, говорить не о чем! Я бы и повторил с удовольствием, — тут Гарольд вспомнил, как фантастически ощущались губы мистера Риза на его члене, — если что, но я понимаю, что это вам, должно быть…  
Тут Риз хрипло усмехнулся. А потом неожиданно засмеялся почти по-настоящему. Гарольд впервые слышал его смех, и потому удивился, как молодо, тоже почти по-подростковому, он звучал.  
— Мистер Риз? — спросил он с некоторым подозрением. — А вам сколько лет?  
— Ваших — двадцать восемь, — ответил тот, все еще сотрясаясь от хохота.  
— А живете вы сколько?  
— Лет сто пятьдесят.  
Гарольд сделал несложный подсчет.  
— Вы что, как бы ни младше меня? — обиделся он. — И что тогда смеяться…  
— Нет, я старше тебя на десять лет, — хмыкнул Риз, — все правильно. Мы вовсе не взрослеем по сорок лет. На моей планете человек считается взрослым лет с четырнадцати, а в шестнадцать наступает полное совершеннолетие.  
— Тогда почему вам было так важно знать, что мне восемнадцать?  
— Потому что правила Патрульной службы и Конвенция Разумных миров требуют в этом случае руководствоваться местным законодательством. Но на самом деле не в этом дело. Меня ничего бы не спасло, даже если бы тебе было тридцать.  
— Что? — удивился Гарольд. — Почему?  
— Ирония судьбы в том, — медленно продолжал Риз, — что ты натворил столько дел, чтобы избежать стирания памяти… а оно тебе все равно грозит, и куда более жесткое, чем если бы его делал я. Мне надо было убрать всего-то несколько часов вчерашнего вечера и пару минут разговора сегодня. А теперь как бы тебе не убрали несколько недель.  
Гарольд сглотнул. Теперь было больно даже представить, каково это — забыть мистера Риза — ужас и восторг при приземлении корабля — зеленый шарик Кейналоа на экране — поразительных монстров на красном гравии музея. Нет. Что угодно лучше, чем расстаться с _этим_ куском жизни, чем вообразить, что вселенная над головой вновь пуста и безжизненна, и только звезды в ней скрипят радиосигналами...  
— Почему? — спросил Гарольд. — По наши души придет ваше начальство? Откуда оно узнает?  
— Ну во-первых, — невесело сказал Риз, — все вылеты моего корабля фиксируются. Во-вторых, мы были учтены регистрационными системами. Это лишь дело времени: рано или поздно где нужно соберут нужную статистику, и программа заметит…  
— Красный флажок?  
— Да. Мой корабль, который находился там, где его быть не должно. Еще и с лишней формой жизни на борту. Меня по головке не погладят за то, что катал аборигена. Карантин — еще ладно, на патрульных кораблях очень хорошие септические фильтры, так что ни с Земли на Кейналоа, ни на Кейналоа с Земли ты ничего пронести не мог. Хотя бюрократы все равно прицепятся. Хуже — закон о культурном эмбарго. Я просто не имел права ничего тебе показывать!  
«Черт, — подумал Гарольд. — Черт! Я ведь даже не подумал о карантине! Я не подумал, что могу кого-то заразить там! Или что я притащу на башмаках ту самую пыльцу, и она тут вызовет… массовую оргию! Я подлец! Я эгоист! Из-за своей жажды приключений хорошего человека подставил! А из-за своей похоти еще и заставил его чувствовать себя неловко, ну видно же, что ему не по себе! Нейтан прав — ты должен строить себе роботов, и е… общаться с ними, и не лезть в приличное общество!»  
Но язык работал уже помимо — а может быть, из-за — безумной скороговорки в голове.  
— Не можете ничего показывать, за исключением случаев, — медленно произнес Гарольд, — когда этого требуют наши обычаи, так?  
— Что? — Риз нахмурился.  
— Ну вы же сами сказали! — положительно, безумное вдохновение сегодня работало на каких-то бешеных оборотах. И в какую-то странную сторону. — Что если бы у нас был обычай, который потребовал бы от вас… уступок в мою сторону? Ну или запрещал иметь от меня тайны?  
— Я изучал земные обычаи, и у вас такого нет, — Риз хмурился все сильнее. Гарольд даже начал бояться, что его лицо забудет, как принимать другое выражение.  
— Закон ведь можно трактовать, как обычай? Даже нужно? Закон — это писаный обычай! А в Канаде ведь расширенная трактовка семейного законодательства предполагает, что супруги не должны хранить друг от друга важных секретов, касающихся происхождения и прошлых тайн! Эту трактовку еще называют антиконституционной, но до конца не оспорили… Вот же, процесс «Пирсон против Пирсона», в новостях передавали!  
— Так, — сказал Риз чуть ли не с испугом, — ты предлагаешь именно то, что, как мне кажется, ты предлагаешь?  
— Да! — Гарольд чувствовал, как сам начинает хихикать. — Я поставил вас в неудобное положение, поэтому я возьму на себя ответственность! И выйду замуж!

***

Старенький, почти разваливающийся на ходу пикап Нейтана несся по горной дороге. Слева садилось за лесом и дальними горами рыжевато-золотое солнце, справа поднимался вверх живописный каменный склон в рыжих и зеленых пятнах лишайника.  
Гарольд не любил эту дорогу, даже когда приходилось ездить на автобусе: от перепада высот закладывало уши. А уж на развалюхе Нейтана вообще казалось, что они вот-вот сверзятся в пропасть.  
Но сейчас его не оставляло ощущение полной надежности, какого-то спокойствия. Машинка уверенно держалась справа, у стены, серпантин дороги ложился под колеса словно сам собой, и Гарольд не сомневался, что они полетят в пропасть только в том случае, если в них попадет метеорит.  
А все потому, что руль держал Джон Риз.  
— Зря вы сигналите перед каждым поворотом, — пробормотал Нейтан, явно из духа противоречия. — Это же двухполоска, никто в нас не врежется.  
— Вот как, — ответил мистер Риз ровным тоном и снова нажал на клаксон.  
Нейтан дулся, потому что его за руль не пустили: мистер Риз не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал ключи, заявив, что пробных прав Нейтана для Клируотера недостаточно и вести по горам он ему не позволит. Нейтан начал протестовать — но пришлось покориться. Он при этом еще бурчал, что Ризу стоило бы взять свою машину.  
Но оказалось, что машины у мистера Риза не было: он приехал в город всего пару дней как и не успел ничего взять напрокат или купить. Это, кажется, слегка удивило Нейтана: кто же приезжает в город без машины? Но Гарольд знал, что транспортное средство мистера Риза ныне покоится на дне Зеркального озера…  
Гарольд посмотрел на собственные руки, сложенные на коленях. Он встретил инопланетянина. Он бывал в космосе. Он надышался самой настоящей секс-пыльцой, черт бы побрал ТВ-тропы и все, что с ними связано! И вот теперь он ехал в город, чтобы сочетаться самым настоящим браком с пришельцем… ну ладно, чтобы взломать регистратуру и подделать свидетельство о браке.  
— Все-таки объясните мне, к чему такая спешка, — упрямо потребовал Нейтан, переводя взгляд с мистера Риза на Гарольда и обратно. — И зачем именно взламывать? Если вам так приспичило пожениться, сходили бы, зарегистрировались и заплатили пошлину, как все. Сейчас вроде можно за дополнительную плату обойтись без периода ожидания. Келси Джексон так вот замуж вылетела в Монреале...  
— Никто нас не распишет задним числом, — вздохнул Гарольд. — А нам обязательно нужно, чтобы стояла дата до сегодняшнего дня. Но после моего дня рождения в марте.  
— Но зачем?  
Гарольд замялся. Безумное вдохновение покинуло его, оставив чувство выжатости и какой-то ошарашенности, словно все, что происходило, происходило не с ним и вообще понарошку.  
К его удивлению, Риз произнес ровным голосом:  
— Все дело в моей тетушке. Старушка вбила себе в голову, что она должна оставить мне наследство. А это наследство — полуразрушенный дом в глуши. Он зачислен в национальные памятники, так что продать я его толком не смогу, окончательно запустить — тоже. Ремонт съест все мои сбережения. Тетя была немного чокнутая и старомодная, поэтому в условиях завещания сказано, что наследник не должен состоять в гомосексуальном браке. Сегодня мне позвонили, говорят, старушка при смерти. Если жениться сегодня, у поверенных могут возникнуть подозрения.  
Гарольд уставился на Риза в полном изумлении. Абсолютно бредовая, абсолютно складная и с трудом опровержимая история! Он не знал, то ли проливать слезы над «шпионской» подготовкой Риза, то ли ей завидовать. Правда, Риз пытается придумать оправдание для культуры, которую он только изучал, но в которой не жил, это тоже стоит принимать в расчет...  
— Фигня какая-то, — пробормотал Нейтан. — А почему нельзя просто отказаться от наследства?  
— Потому что тогда меня съест следующая по очереди родня, которой это добро достанется.  
— А почему им тоже нельзя отказаться?!  
— Это же фамильное имущество, мистер Ингрэм. Нельзя же так, — Риз сардонически усмехался, Гарольду было видно это даже с заднего сиденья.  
— Нет, не верю, — вынес Нейтан вердикт. — Если там действительно национальный памятник, правительство бы выделило деньги на ремонт, или местная администрация, или местные жители бы собрали… А не хотите сами заниматься этим — доверили бы права кому-нибудь...  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарольд, — я скажу тебе правду. На самом деле мистер Риз — инопланетянин, которому нужно работать тут на Земле, не привлекая внимания, но я его демаскировал и заставил показать мне другую планету, так что теперь ему грозят неприятности с начальством. Единственный выход — убедить проверяющих в том, что мистер Риз сочетался со мной браком под давлением местных законов и из-за них же вынужден был мне все рассказать. Ну знаешь. Дело Пирсонов.  
Про дело Пирсонов Нейтан тут же вспомнил: не зря его крутили в новостях. Но все остальное, кажется, повергло его в шок. Он повернулся на переднем сиденье и уставился на Гарольда во все глаза. Потом перевел взгляд на Риза. Потом хихикнул.  
— Да-а, — сказал он, — эта версия прикольнее! Зачет, Гарри! Только у тебя неувязка: ладно, рассказал он тебе про все из-за дела Пирсона. А женился почему?  
— Ну… э-э… мы скажем, что это наши обычаи, — нашелся Гарольд. — Очень древние. Что любой холостяк, появившийся в городе, должен жениться на ком-то из местных, а не то не приобретет доверия местных жителей.  
— Боже, что за бред, — простонал Нейтан. — Откуда ты это вообще взял?  
— Потому что не спать надо на литературе, Нейтан, — Гарольд достал из кармана сотовый и продемонстрировал Нейтану первую страницу романа, который он недавно, специально для проверки, скачал. — Исторический источник, не подкопаешься!  
Историческим источником было, разумеется, «Гордость и предубеждение» Джейн Остин. Нейтану хватило одного взгляда на первый абзац, чтобы разразиться просто-таки истерическим смехом.  
— Гарольд, ума не приложу, как я буду без тебя жить, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Дома будет скучно.  
— Почему без меня? — удивился Гарольд. — Не думаешь же ты, что мы по-настоящему…  
— Он прав, — сказал Риз. — Тебе придется переехать ко мне.  
— Это почему еще?!  
— Потому что мое инопланетное начальство будет проверять.  
— Хотите сказать, поверенные вашей тетушки? — Нейтан все еще хихикал. — Ну да, вы и влипли! Гарри, может, еще передумаешь?  
Гарольд уже и сам думал: а может, ну его? Он вдруг с ужасом представил, каково это, в первой классе средней школы быть замужним человеком! Каково это, жить с мистером Ризом, вести совместное хозяйство… а вдруг Гарольд в кого-нибудь еще влюбится? Или сам мистер Риз…  
А что скажут в школе, даже если они представят доказательства, что были женаты еще до того, как Риза взяли на работу? Он разве не писал в анкете, что холост?.. Вот, кстати, надо будет взломать еще и школьную систему и изменить его данные…  
От всего этого руки опускались.  
Но потом Гарольд посмотрел на широкие плечи мистера Риза, на его сильные руки на руле. Вспомнил, как эти руки жадно, слепо и нежно гладили его тело. Вспомнил, какими прохладными, твердыми и мягкими одновременно были его губы. А еще — как он смотрел на Гарольда, когда материализовался в рубке после того, как Гарольд заперся там. С яростью и восхищением. Гарольду очень хотелось, чтобы он посмотрел так еще. Можно без ярости.  
И как-то сам собой ответил на вопрос Нейтана:  
— Нет. Не передумаю.  
Ошибки надо исправлять, но у Гарольда не было чувства, что он совершает ошибку или расплачивается за нее.

*** 

Взломать сервер государственной регистрации оказалось легче легкого. Их защита была настроена так, что пропускала сотрудников с определенным идентификатором, однако тот при этом должен был находиться внутри здания. Идентификаторы Гарольд взломал еще дома, а чем возиться с обходом геолокации, проще было приехать прямо на место.  
Здание, конечно, запиралось на ночь, но соседствовала с ней обыкновенная пивная. Там-то мистер Риз, Гарольд и Нейтан пристроились за одним из столов, у примыкавшей стены.  
Нейтан заказал пиво и принес на троих три почти черные пенящиеся кружки гиннесса.  
— Тебе нельзя, — сказал мистер Риз, отодвигая его кружку в сторону. — Ты несовершеннолетний. Как тебе вообще это продали?  
— Вы выходите замуж за моего лучшего друга, — парировал Нейтан, — так что нефиг придираться. И, — добавил он гордо, — у меня свои методы.  
Гарольд тем временем закончил заметать следы.  
— Вот и все, — сказал он с облегчением. — Я им подсадил маленький нестрашный вирус, если они заметят проникновение, то решат, что в этом было дело.  
— Что, уже все? — поразился Нейтан, хрустя сухариками. — Ну ты даешь! Теперь, выходит, ты замужний мужик?  
И тут Гарольда переклинило. Он не думал об этом, когда вводил данные, но внезапно его осенило, что Риз, глядящий на него с неожиданным сочувствием и чем-то, чуть ли не сродни страху, правда его супруг. По крайней мере на ближайшее время. Если что, можно будет ведь и развестись. Детей-то точно не будет… даже если Гарольд чего-то не знает об инопланетной физиологии, гены-то несовместимы!  
Он нервно хихикнул, почувствовал себя полным дураком и опустил нос в кружку. Пиво пахло резко и не совсем приятно. Наверное, с возрастом он научится ценить этот вкус, взрослые же ценят…  
Риз вдруг нашел его руку, накрыл своей. У него была горячая, мозолистая ладонь.  
— Спасибо, Гарольд, — сказал он хрипло.  
И Гарольду вдруг окончательно стало легко, отпустило что-то внутри.  
— О черт! — вдруг сообразил Нейтан. — А пить-то мне правда не стоит… Что мы родителям скажем?

***

Как оказалось, много чего.  
Разговор со старшими Ингрэмами прошел нервно, напряженно. И мистер, и миссис Ингрэм по очереди оттаскивали Гарольда в сторону и уточняли, точно ли он идет на это по собственной воле и не принуждали ли его. Гарольд старался отвечать с достоинством, хотя под конец чуть было не накричал.  
Его сильно раздражало это — он ведь не их сын, так чего же лезут? Их так смущает социальный конструкт, по которому отношения взрослого и тинейджера могут быть только насилием со стороны первого? Ну так это неправда… хотя частенько эти сценарии действительно реализуются на практике. Но _Гарольду_ с его-то головой это уж никак не могло бы угрожать! Он просто не оказался бы в таких отношениях!  
Кажется, миссис Ингрэм поняла, что у него на уме, потому что она, разговаривая с Гарольдом за полуприкрытой дверью кухни (мистер Ингрэм в гостиной допрашивал мистера Риза), озабоченно сказала:  
— Гарольд, тебе сейчас кажется, что ты хорошо знаешь этого человека. Что ты можешь делать выбор сам, раз тебе восемнадцать и ты умнее большинства взрослых людей. Тебе кажется, что… ну, нехорошего человека… мерзавца или насильника… — она сглотнула, — или педофила, если уж на то пошло, ты всегда распознаешь. Но что если тебе не хватило опыта? Что если… — она вновь оглянулась на дверь и еще понизила голос, хотя и так говорила едва слышно. — Он заинтересован в тебе только потому, что ты выглядишь моложе своих лет? Что если он оставит тебя через год-другой?  
— В таком случае не через год-другой, — заметил Гарольд, поправив очки, — мой отец очень долго выглядел молодо. Когда я был маленький, его даже принимали за моего старшего брата.  
— Откуда в тебе столько цинизма? — вздохнула миссис Ингрэм. — Ты просто непробиваем, Гарри, — она намеренно назвала его уменьшительным именем, так же, как Нейтан, отлично зная, что Гарольду это неприятно.  
— Тебе и впрямь восемнадцать, — продолжала она, — мы с мужем не имеем права тебя удерживать от этого поступка. Думаю, мы могли бы обратиться в суд за продлением опеки и даже выиграть дело, но вряд ли будем это делать. Не знаю. Я спрошу Виктора, какое мнение о Джоне Ризе он составил.  
— Миссис Ингрэм, мэм, — произнес Гарольд, хотя она и просила называть ее Джудит. — Спасибо вам за беспокойство. Но если это ошибка, я хочу ее сделать сам. В конце концов, развестись, если нет общего имущества, сейчас так же просто, как пожениться.  
Миссис Ингрэм внимательно посмотрела на него — и вдруг смягчилась.  
— Знай, что у нас для тебя всегда найдется место, — она даже обняла Гарольда.  
Ее объятия пахли лавандой. Вдруг миссис Ингрэм подозрительно принюхалась и воскликнула:  
— Гарольд! Вы пили пиво? А Нейтан был с вами?..  
Отец Нейтана отреагировал эмоциональнее. Ему выложили ту же историю, которой Гарольд потчевал Нейтана: о том, что они с Ризом были знакомы еще до комы. Про брак же сказали, что он был заключен еще несколько дней назад, чтобы у Риза не было неприятностей в школе.  
Кажется, его больше всего возмутил именно последний факт: что, живя под его крышей, Гарольд не поставил его в известность о своем замужестве. Возможно, возмутил и факт брака с мужчиной (мистер Ингрэм родился в конце прошлого века), но он постарался этого не показать.  
Так или иначе, но тягостный разговор закончился, и Гарольд отправился к себе — собирать вещи. Их было немного. Пока Гарольд лежал в коме, отцовский дом был продан: деньги частично пошли на оплату его счетов за лечение и за содержание (про то, что у Гарольда были собственные счета, никто не знал). Что касается вещей, то большую их часть душеприказчики раздали: никто не думал, что Гарольду что-то когда-то понадобится. Спасибо хоть, у Ингрэмов сохранился свадебный альбом родителей, да ноутбук Гарольда никому не сумели пристроить, потому что не смогли войти в систему или даже силком отформатировать ее.  
Так и вышло, что у Ингрэмов он появился с одной сумкой. Думал, с ней же будет и уезжать, но нет: оказалось, как-то незаметно оброс вещами. Зимняя одежда, книги (Гарольд питал слабость к букинистическим магазинам, где иногда за карманную мелочь можно было найти настоящие сокровища), школьные принадлежности, шахматы… Интересно, играет ли мистер Риз?  
Тот, легок на помине, постучал по косяку.  
— Собираешься?  
— Да, вроде того, — сказал Гарольд. — Если поможете мне, мистер Риз, перенесем в один присест.  
— Хорошо, — тот подхватил коробку, оставив сумку Гарольду. — Только зови меня Джоном наедине. Мы все-таки женаты.  
Почему-то эти слова вызвали у Гарольда неловкость, хотя мистер Риз… Джон… произнес их с улыбкой в голосе, словно подшучивая. А может, как раз поэтому.  
Поскольку мистер Риз жил в соседнем доме, с переездом управились быстро.  
— Я еще не раскладывался, — сказал Джон, — так что бери себе любые ящики комода и любые полки в шкафу. У меня вещей совсем мало.  
— Да у меня тоже, как видишь, — Гарольд кивнул на сумку.  
Они стояли в спальне — единственной в небольшой квартире — и было как день ясно, что кровать тут только одна.  
— Как мы… будем спать? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Как хочешь, — Джон смотрел прямо на него. — Я могу улечься на диване в гостиной. Или вообще переночевать у себя на корабле. Это не приветствуется, но что уж теперь.  
Гарольд сглотнул.  
— Это глупо, — сказал он. — Подумаешь — совместный сон… А если вы о сексе, то я не против. При условии, что и вы тоже.  
Риз шагнул к нему и аккуратно положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Парень, — сказал он тихо, — если ты не заметил, у меня от тебя крышу сносит.  
Вещи они раскладывали уже под утро.

***

_— Докуда ты дочитал? — я спрашиваю у Нейтана. А сам больше всего боюсь услышать: «до после палеонтологического музея».  
__Но Нейтан смотрит на меня и говорит:  
__— До того момента, когда ты предлагаешь ему стереть тебе память не до конца, чтобы потом что-то снилось… Как ты думаешь, он это и сделал?  
__— Едва ли, — отвечаю я. — Во сне такое иногда бывает: внутреннее объяснение, даже логичность…  
__Но при этом думаю: «Не бывает такого. Чтобы так подробно, из ночи в ночь...»  
__Нейтан, кажется, тоже думает так же. А может быть, считает меня шизофреником.  
__— Что будем делать? — спрашивает он.  
__Если бы я знал!  
****__  
****__  
****_Часть II. Горько, горько!  
**  
**_Раньше мне казалось, что моя память — как чистая вода, пронизанная лучами солнца. Все спокойно, все хорошо организовано и на своем месте.  
__А теперь думается, что там внизу неизведанные глубины, в которых водятся чудовища. И ладно бы они просто там бродили (хотя я никогда по-настоящему не верил в «подсознание»!), они еще норовят выпрыгнуть и укусить.  
__Еще недавно я мог бы поклясться, что мне никогда не стирали память. Не то чтобы я мог с точностью восстановить каждый прожитый день и час: память у меня очень хорошая, но не эйдетическая. Просто мне казалось, что в этом бесконечном прошлом в каждый отдельный момент я мог отмотать пленку назад, и она бы показала все былое без разрывов. Я не помнил твердо, что я делал в пятницу двадцать шестого числа тридцать второго года, например, но зато точно знал, что суббота двадцать седьмого числа была совершенно нормальным днем, из которого я отлично мог восстановить в голове эту самую пятницу.  
__Теперь я так в этом не уверен.  
__Разве не суть стирания памяти — или подавления воспоминаний, если на то пошло — в том, что ты не только не помнишь, что было подавлено, но вообще не в курсе самого факта забвения?  
__Прошу прощения за пафос, мой будущий я, который это прочтет.  
__Может, надо оставлять знаки самому себе на такой случай? Вроде двусторонней открытки в тайнике. «Если ты не помнишь, что написано на обратной стороне, тебе стерли память!» Жалко, что я не додумался до этой меры предосторожности раньше, а то задним умом все крепки.  
__  
_ ***

...В первую ночь они даже до кровати не дошли. Джон ловко опустился на колени прямо там, где они стояли, у комода — Гарольд еле успел отбросить куда-то в сторону стопку своих клетчатых рубашек. По его телу прошла дрожь: никогда бы он не мог подумать, что с ним будет — так… и Джон Риз на коленях выглядел просто превосходно.  
Он посмотрел на Гарольда снизу вверх, улыбаясь.  
— Да, парень, — сказал он. — Такого дня у меня даже на службе не было.  
После чего в момент расстегнул его джинсы.  
Гарольду много не требовалось — может быть, в силу возраста, а может быть, пыльца инопланетного фикуса выветрилась из него не до конца. Он вдруг обнаружил, что уже совершенно, полностью напряжен: член компрометирующе оттягивал мягкую ткань нижнего белья («Работает внутренний цензор, — подумал Гарольд, — всегда, стоило прочитать в откровенной сцене слово “трусы”, весь запал пропадал… черт-те что в голову лезет!»).  
Риза, похоже, чрезмерный энтузиазм этого приветствия не смутил: он только улыбнулся сильнее и взял Гарольда в рот. Прямо через ткань.  
Это было… это было… Гарольд даже не решился бы определить, на что это было похоже. Он задохнулся, согнулся, нависая над Ризом и вцепившись в его спину, все еще обтянутую той самой болотно-зеленой футболкой-поло. Кажется, вечность назад Гарольд увидел ее на учителе впервые.  
Учитель?.. Да, этот научит: язык его творил с Гарольдом нечто несусветное, и Гарольду только и оставалось, что со всхлипами дышать и комкать его футболку на спине. Все поплыло перед глазами: сквозь запотевшие очки были видны только контуры предметов.  
— Джон… Джон… ох, мистер Риз… — простонал Гарольд, но Джон выпустил его изо рта, и от контакта с неожиданно холодным воздухом комнаты Гарольд вновь содрогнулся.  
— Нет уж, так просто я тебе не дам… — хрипло проговорил Риз.  
Схватив за бедра обеими руками, стянул штаны вниз вместе с… с нижним слоем. И вдруг… потерся лицом! Гарольду и в голову бы не пришло, что прикосновение щетины к нежной коже паха может быть приятным, но его обожгло — то ли боль, то ли удовольствие, то ли одно на грани другого. А потом Джон захватил в рот его обнаженный член, уже сверхчувствительный после всего проделанного, и Гарольда выгнуло дугой.  
Он сам не заметил, как подался вперед, толкаясь в этот жадный рот, как руки его вцепились в волосы на затылке Риза. Он то ли крикнул, то ли застонал, и это было так восхитительно, так… так, что невозможно было удержаться…  
Только когда оргазм ожег его изнутри, он сообразил, что надо бы предупредить — но поздно.  
— Джон, — ахнул Гарольд, когда Джон сглотнул вокруг его члена.  
— А знаешь, — сказал Риз, глядя на него влажно из-под ресниц — видно, выступили слезы, — мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня «мистером Ризом» в постели.  
— Мы еще не в постели, — парировал Гарольд. Дышал он тяжело, комната шла кругом, и он не знал, как умудряется стоять на ногах и находить членораздельные слова.  
— Так за чем же дело стало? — тут же Риз подхватил его в охапку и плюхнул на кровать.  
Гарольд охнул, но тут же вытянулся, расслабляясь: в жесте не было ни капли угрозы. Наоборот, он вдруг почувствовал себя мальчишкой во время боя подушками и рассмеялся беззаботно, глядя в потолок.  
Но тут же поднял голову, потому что Риз раздевался — а на это зрелище стоило посмотреть.  
Сложен он был идеально: ни убавить, ни прибавить. Помимо ранее волновавших Гарольда широких плеч у него оказались рельефные мышцы живота, узкие бедра… напрягшийся член, при взгляде на который Гарольд ощутил и легкую боязнь, и жгучую потребность скорее потрогать _вот это_ , почувствовать на вкус.  
— Ты красивый… — выдохнул он пересохшим горлом.  
Риз замер, словно в нерешительности.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг проговорил, — все-таки есть нечто странное в том, чтобы…  
Гарольд понял его с полуслова: чертова разница в возрасте. А Гарольд-то уж чувствовал себя неотразимым соблазнителем, а не неопытным юнцом. И сейчас, вот невезуха, именно ему надо развеять неловкость.  
— Иди сюда, — Гарольд протянул руку.  
Риз послушно взял ее и улегся рядом, Гарольд положил руку ему на щеку. Сердце билось часто-часто. Поцелуй случился сам собой, и был он долог и сладок. Если бы у Гарольда уже не кружилась голова, она пошла бы кругом сейчас. А так он, наоборот, смог придумать какое-то подобие плана. И этот план был уж точно получше тех, что приходили ему на ум этим долгим днем.  
— Давай ты будешь просто спокойно лежать, а я буду с тобой знакомиться? — проговорил он, сам удивляясь, как удается произносить все это складно. — Если, конечно, тебе не станет скучно от моей неопытности.  
— Скучно — с тобой? — хмыкнул Риз, и взгляд его потемнел. — Ну что ж, попробуй.  
И Гарольд попробовал. Мог ли он еще сегодня на уроке литературы подумать, что вскоре будет облизывать соски своего учителя, чтобы проверить их чувствительность, а тот будет вздыхать и чуть заметно дрожать под руками Гарольда? Мог ли он представить, что его шея будет такой мускулистой под его губами и языком, а кожа — такой мягкой?  
— Тебя можно кусать? — шепотом спросил Гарольд, и Джон вместо ответа выгнулся ему навстречу.  
Укусы оказались чертовски верной идеей. Когда Гарольд закончил оглаживать рукой живот Риза и спустился ниже, он обнаружил, что член его напряжен, на последней стадии. Каменная твердость, головка оголена и немного влажная — у самого Гарольда в таком положении член уже становился гиперчувствительным, и приходилось прибегать к смазке.  
— Тебе нормально? — спросил Гарольд. — Не скучно? Может быть, мне что-нибудь…  
— Ох, Гарольд, — пробормотал Риз. Гарольда бросило в дрожь от того, как Джон произнес его имя. — Нет, мне не скучно. И я… могу кончить прямо сейчас, если ты не сбавишь темп.  
— Надо же, — пробормотал Гарольд, снова прикусывая кожу на шее Джона и проводя ладонью по его члену. Безумное вдохновение посетило его снова. — А ты бы хотел, чтобы я сбросил темп? Ты бы хотел, чтобы я доводил тебя до грани снова и снова, не давая кончить? Ты бы хотел, чтобы я час или два занимался тобой — вот так?  
Риз вздрогнул, простонал, и Гарольд рукою почувствовал влагу.  
Подняв ладонь к лицу, он с любопытством лизнул. Ну да, не амброзия. На вкус ничем не отличается от собственной спермы Гарольда, хоть и инопланетная.  
Риз улыбнулся, поймал его руку и тщательно, один за другим облизал все пальцы. Гарольда бросило в жар: он почувствовал, что уже готов к новому раунду.  
— Да, — сказал Риз, — ты знаешь, вероятно, мне бы этого хотелось.  
— Что ж, — ответил Гарольд с трудом. — Это идея для следующего раза. А пока… не мог бы ты…  
Риз мог. Еще как.

***

Для роботизированной собаки Медведя как-то уж очень правдоподобно запрограммировали: он добросовестно пришел лизать их в пятки где-то в пять утра. Гарольд был не особенно рад пробуждению: заснули они с Джоном не раньше двух, это уж точно.  
Разумеется, не все это время они занимались сексом. Гораздо больше разговаривали: составляли план действий, просто беседовали. Гарольд не считал себя особенно разговорчивым человеком, но с удивлением обнаружил, что с Джоном болтать получалось само собой.  
Хотя, может быть, это был просто побочный эффект выброса дофамина и окситоцина. Гормоны счастья, как известно, развязывают языки почище сыворотки правды: еще и поэтому всякие нечистоплотные разведки частенько соблазняют свои «объекты».  
Так вот, после ночи бурного секса не очень приятно просыпаться, когда тебя облизывают липким и влажным шершавым языком, даже если за окном уже светло.  
— Ну и рань, — пробормотал Гарольд, натягивая на голову подушку.  
— Самые продуктивные часы для работы, — не согласился Джон, выкатываясь из постели. — Я попросил Медведя, чтобы он будил меня в это время. Но ты можешь поспать, если хочешь.  
Гарольд с благодарностью втянул конечности под одеяло. Вставать не хотелось. Все тело ломило — это была приятная ломота, как после хорошей разминки, но тем не менее. Побаливала задница: пожалуй, Джон был прав, и не стоило так усердствовать в первый раз, но Гарольду уж очень было любопытно (для себя он сделал вывод, что анальный секс хорош для активного партнера, а для пассивного неплох, но не стоит всего ажиотажа, что вокруг этого разводят, — хотя Джон сказал, что это просто дело вкуса и личной чувствительности: ему, мол, даже больше нравится в пассиве).  
А Джон, между тем, уже одевался, рылся в ящиках. Сквозь полусомкнутые веки Гарольд разобрал, что тот надел тренировочные брюки и майку.  
— Ты на пробежку? — сообразил он.  
— А что? — спросил Джон. — Хочешь со мной?  
Гарольду не хотелось: он бегал обычно по вечерам, и то далеко не каждый день — два-три раза в неделю ему хватало для поддержания тонуса. Но почему-то казалось невозможным ответить Джону отказом.  
— Конечно, — сказал он, выдираясь из теплых, хотя и немножечко влажных объятий кровати. — Погоди пять минут, умоюсь.  
Только одевшись, Гарольд сообразил, что забыл нацепить очки. Взял их со столика, где они оказались вчера в итоге. Повертел задумчиво. Джон Риз уже видел, что Гарольд вчера полдня ходил без них, и догадался, что они ему не нужны, а в такую рань их почти никто другой не увидит… Но все-таки…  
— Со мной тебе ничего не угрожает, — вполголоса проговорил Джон Риз.  
Рука Гарольда замерла, не донеся очки до носа. Он понял, о чем говорил Джон. Но...  
— Но если уж носишь маскировку, — продолжил его учитель-инопланетянин, — то носить ее надо всегда. Вчера ты забылся один раз, сегодня забываешься снова. Решай сам, что тебе важнее.  
Гарольд кивнул — и надел очки. Маскировка так маскировка.  
Может быть, Джон Риз и прав. Но о Гарольде уже очень давно никто не заботился и тем более никто его не защищал; он не мог позволить себе вот так дать слабину.

***

Когда они валялись ночью после секса, потные и расслабленные, Риз спросил его:  
— Так как ты все-таки взломал корабль? — и добавил лениво, когда Гарольд замялся, провел рукой по его животу. — Ты обещал мне показать.  
Гарольд и не спорил — но на чем показывать? Снова брать его на корабль Риз категорически отказался, и Гарольд прекрасно понимал почему.  
Он начал рассказывать, как получилось, рисуя на планшете вспомогательные схемы — планшет постоянно соскальзывал с подушки, рисовать было неудобно, но идти за стол не хотелось. Послушав минуты две, Риз возразил:  
— Но у тебя не могло ничего получиться.  
— Что это ты имеешь в виду? — ощетинился Гарольд. — Оно же получилось!  
— Корабль не мог просто так пустить тебя к внутренним данным! Там строжайшая защита. Он слушался тебя в ограниченных пределах, потому что подчинялся более высокому приоритету: ограждал тебя от злобного меня. Но допустить к ядру своей системы? Я даже не знаю, кем надо быть для этого, — Риз помотал головой. — Какой-нибудь суперэлитный хакер, может, и сумел бы взломать патрульный корабль. Но для этого нужно уж никак не пара секунд.  
— Очевидно, надо быть мной, — усмехнулся Гарольд.  
Внутренне он раздувался от гордости: не только совладал с незнакомым инопланетным интерфейсом, но и сделал то, что считалось невозможным. Но на самом деле зачирикал какой-то призрак тревоги: действительно, как-то уж слишком повезло… и ведь не сказать, что это было так уж сложно. Может быть, ловушка? Но на кого и зачем?  
— Ладно, — сказал Риз. — Твой план, я полагаю, состоял в том, что мне надо заранее написать рапорт начальству, сославшись на непредвиденные обстоятельства? Что, дескать, меня в Ласситере непременно захотели женить?  
— Такой был план, да, — кивнул Гарольд.  
Сейчас, по прошествии времени, он не мог не признать, что план этот выглядел тупо. Но, с другой стороны, зато перепал секс — вправе ли Гарольд после этого жаловаться?  
— У него есть недостаток, — пробормотал Риз. — Стоит мне подать такой рапорт, как прилетят _они._  
— Проверяющие?  
— И эти тоже, но тут еще туда-сюда… Если повезет, Шоу вызовется на эту проверку и прикроет меня. Но если с ней напросится _она…_  
— Да кто она? С кем — с ней?  
— Шоу, — пояснил Риз, — ну, это ее псевдоним для работы на Земле, она здесь уже была пару лет назад по вашему счету. Она оперативник в том же подразделении, что и я, но уже получила должность специнспектора, потому что работает дольше. Она-то меня туда и вытащила после флота, — он помедлил. — Шоу — своеобразный человек. Но нормальная. А вот ее женщина… — он вздрогнул. — Вот с ней тебе бы лучше не встречаться. Но я почти уверен, что и она явится.  
— Да кто она такая? — Гарольд даже приподнялся на локте.  
— Моя сестра, — Джон вздохнул. — Ладно, спи давай. Чему быть, тому не миновать.  
— Наверное, визит сестры — меньшее из зол, — пробормотал Гарольд, погружаясь в сон. — Кстати, чем вы занимаетесь на Земле? Вы наблюдатели? Или, может, рекруты?  
— Мы — пограничный патруль, — фыркнул Джон. — Ну все, все. Завтра с утра.

***

И вот завтрашнее утро наступило, и Гарольд трижды пожалел, что согласился на эту чертову пробежку. Джон Риз выбрал какой-то совсем уж заковыристый маршрут, они обогнули чуть ли не весь городок.  
Спору нет, покрытые зеленью и первыми мелкими цветочками холмы в предгорьях были великолепны, их даже человеческие постройки не портили. Но у Гарольда мало оставалось сил, чтобы любоваться нежными серо-розовыми и перламутровыми красками апрельского неба.  
Он запыхался, пот с него лил градом, и если бы Риз время от времени не делал короткие остановки и не копался бы в своем сотовом, черта с два бы Гарольд вообще выдержал маршрут.  
— Что ты делаешь? — уточнил он в третий раз. — Письма кому-то пишешь?  
— Снимаю показания, — произнес Риз. — Я же сказал, мы приграничный патруль. Следим, чтобы в ваш сектор не было вторжения, физического или культурного.  
— И насколько вероятно вторжение?  
— Почти невероятно. В этом секторе лет двести уже тихо. Правда, когда в начале двадцатого века вы начали бурно развиваться, были очень сильные подозрения, что вам кто-то помог из соседей. Культурные проверки летали каждое десятилетие. Но нет, оказалось, вы все сами.  
(Гарольд вспомнил про волны НЛО и мысленно извинился перед давно почившими уфологами, которых он считал просто психами).  
— А роботы следить за показаниями не могут?  
— Могут и роботы. Но тогда не удалось бы тренировать новых агентов на тихом полигоне.  
— Значит, Земля — только тихий полигон?  
Риз посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
— К сожалению, так, Гарольд. Извини. Но вы находитесь в слишком неблагоприятном астрокоординатном положении, чтобы вовлекать вас в галактическую политику. На вас бы слишком много нашлось претендентов, в том числе — мой родной планетный союз. Поэтому принято было решение, чтобы вы и парочка ваших ближайших соседей останетесь нейтральной зоной.  
— Значит, с нами никогда не вступят в контакт? — что-то в Гарольде отозвалось тупой болью. Столько людей на Земле об этом мечтают!  
— Не вступят, если только вы сами не выйдете на уровень межсистемных перелетов.  
— Ну и ладно, — на душе Гарольда стало чуть легче. — Мы еще всем покажем.  
— Правильно, — Риз положил теплую, тяжелую ладонь на плечо Гарольда.  
Когда они бежали с холма вниз, стало чуть легче, и Гарольду пришли в голову две важные мысли: во-первых, хорошо, что Землю держат «в карантине» — хотя бы не поступят с ними так, как европейские поселенцы поступили с жителями той самой земли, по которой они сейчас бежали. Во-вторых, если назначение Риза частично тренировочное, как он намекнул, значит, оно временное. Его бывшая сослуживица Шоу была здесь пару лет назад… Может, и Риз тут тоже на пару лет? Или даже на пару месяцев?..  
От этой мысли у Гарольда окончательно пропала сила в ногах, а скорость бега упала еще сильнее. Что такое? Ведь еще вчера он думал, что их с Ризом отношения — временные, а брак — фикция, на год максимум, потом развод…  
— Ну вот, — сказал Риз, когда они уже повернули к дому. — Данные готовы.  
— Хорошие? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Интересные. Похоже, примерно в конце сентября у вас тут поблизости взорвется сверхновая. Всего десять световых лет.  
— Земле это ничем не грозит?  
— Нет, не настолько сверхновая большая. Рентгеновские лучи и прочая радиация до вас не дотянут. Но через десять лет получите неплохое световое шоу.  
— Точно, — сказал Гарольд. — Мне будет столько же, сколько тебе. Постараюсь не забыть про это.  
А сам подумал: «Ни за что не забуду».

***

Школьный день тянулся и тянулся. Джон приготовил на удивление вкусный и сытный завтрак, но все-таки после пробежки и раннего подъема Гарольд еле ноги волочил, а глаза у него просто слипались.  
Он кое-как проклевал носом через первые уроки, но после обеда волей-неволей взбодрился: по расписанию у него стояла литература.  
Их компания — Нейтан, он сам, Грейс, Зои, Карл и Тони — сложилась как раз потому, что они все взяли одинаковый курс по литературе, истории и современным языкам. Большинство ребят в школе учили или французский, или испанский, если французский уже знали; Гарольд знал и то и другое, хотя предпочитал не афишировать, поэтому выбрал итальянский. Этот язык предлагался только потому, что одну из учительниц угораздило привезти себе мужа-итальянца, который не нашел здесь другой работы. Грейс записалась туда же, потому что страстно любила итальянскую живопись и мечтала поехать когда-нибудь учиться во Флоренцию, Карл и Тони — потому что гордились своими итальянскими корнями, Нейтан — потому что хотел схалтурить, а причину Зои Гарольд пока не расколол. Но общие курсы их сплотили. Даже Гарольда, хотя он обычно терпеть не мог быть участником какой-либо компании.  
Гарольд больше всего боялся, что Нейтан успел уже если не разболтать обо всем их общим друзьям, то хотя бы многозначительно намекнуть, как это у него водилось. Но нет — все держались как ни в чем не бывало, только сам Нейтан был задумчив и молчалив.  
— Гарольд, в Клируотер приезжает интерактивная выставка флорентийских мастеров, там очень хорошая цифровая экспозиция, с эффектом присутствия! — воскликнула Грейс на перемене. — Может быть, съездим туда трехчасовым автобусом? А обратно нас мой отец подкинет, он будет из города возвращаться.  
— Сколько мест у твоего отца в машине? — осведомился Карл.  
— Он будет вести корпоративный фургон, так что восемь мест. Можете тоже пойти, если хотите.  
— А это идея, пожалуй, — с ленцой протянула Зои. — Не то чтобы я так любила живопись, но посмотреть на что-то новое всегда интересно.  
Грейс говорила легко и открыто, как всегда, и раньше бы Гарольд с удовольствием согласился бы. Ему нравилась итальянская живопись, нравилась Грейс, даже если она приглашала его только в надежде, что с ним пойдет и Нейтан, и нравился ее отец — интеллигентный человек с мягкими манерами, который работал в Клируотере бизнес-тренером.  
Ему не нравилась только мать Грейс — слишком уж у той была неестественная улыбка — но ведь встречи с ней и не предполагалось.  
Однако Гарольд знал, что согласиться не может. Ведь если дома его ждет Джон… Если Джон прилетел на эту планету ненадолго, Гарольду надо хвататься за каждую возможность провести с ним время.  
Тут дверь отворилась, и Джон… то есть мистер Риз, вошел в кабинет.  
— Мисс Хендрикс, мисс Морган, я не мешаю вашей научной дискуссии? Нет? Отрадно слышать, что имя Донателло до сих пор поминают не только в связи с черепашками-ниндзя, но по программе сейчас Генри Мэлвилл.  
В качестве преподавателя Риз неуловимо преображался. Он улыбался открытее, держался мягче, даже как будто бы стал ниже ростом. Но сталь по-прежнему звучала под его низким с хрипотцой голосом. Грейс покраснела, а Зои широко распахнула глаза и чуть прикусила нижнюю губу в старой, как мир, уловке.  
Гарольд почти злорадно подумал: «Зря стараешься! Он мой!»  
Может быть, зря: не цепью же, в конце концов, был привязан к нему Джон Риз? Всего лишь цепью нелепиц.  
Дальше урок шел как обычно. Мистер Риз ни разу к Гарольду не обращался. С одной стороны, это было хорошо: Гарольд ведь старался быть «невидимым» школьником. С другой… ну, было обидно немного.

***

Дверь послушно отворилась, стоило Гарольду приложить к замку свой сотовый и ввести пароль. Но квартира была пуста — если не считать Медведя, который встретил его облизыванием руки и приветливым вилянием хвоста.  
— Да, хорошая ты программа, прекрасный ты робот, — пробормотал Гарольд, почесывая пса под ошейником. Загривок казался совершенно живым, из распахнутой пасти собаки пахло отнюдь не розами. — Интересно, тебя надо кормить? А гулять?  
Собака жизнерадостно тявкнула, и Гарольд пошел цеплять поводок. Хорошо, их дома на отшибе, за домом пустырь, и никто из школьных приятелей Гарольда или их знакомых не увидит, что Гарольд ходит с «учительской» собакой.  
Впрочем, всегда можно сказать, что он просто по-соседски помогает.  
...Когда он вернулся, в квартире было все так же тихо, только гудел холодильник и пиликал довольно сложный кухонный комбайн, который Риз с утра запрограммировал на их возвращение. Гарольд открыл крышку бака. Что-то вроде китайской еды — невообразимое месиво лапши, грибов, овощей и кусочков мяса — но пахло восхитительно. Да и наготовлено было на армию.  
Гарольд сам не заметил, как умял почти половину — видимо, утренняя пробежка давала о себе знать. Его тотчас потянуло в сон: он положил голову на скрещенные руки и подумал, что, когда Риз придет, надо обсудить бытовые вопросы — по сколько скидываемся в общий котел, кто выполняет какие домашние обязанности… Если Риз будет и дальше так готовить, Гарольд не против все время складывать посуду в посудомойку и мыть пол, но окна — окнами он заниматься не будет! Можно делать это по очереди…  
Он заснул прямо за столом, а когда проснулся — было темно. И по-прежнему пусто.

***

Джон честно хотел отказаться. Он вообще не любил посиделки в баре, а особенно сегодня не хотелось — ведь дома его ждали. Это было странное и новое чувство. Джона, случалось, ждала только сестра, но это было давно и в другой жизни.  
А тут…  
Пусть чужая планета, даже пусть временно, пусть они только играли в брак — но пока эта игра была внове и, похоже, нравилась им обоим. Джон опасался ранить чувства Гарольда, опоздав домой в первый же вечер. Гарольд так мило поцеловал его на прощание в прихожей, прежде чем выскочить за дверь первым — они, конечно, шли к школе раздельно и так же договорились возвращаться.  
В чем-то, думал Джон ласково, Гарольд и впрямь взрослее восемнадцати лет — а в чем-то совсем еще щенок, и по-щенячьи же ласковый. Джон любил собак.  
Но работа в коллективе налагает свои обязанности.  
Коллектив был по преимуществу женский, но и мужчин кроме Джона нашлось три штуки — один из трех физруков, учитель математики и учитель итальянского. Эти-то трое, особенно сеньор Буджардини, и настаивали, чтобы Джон непременно отправился с ними выпить «за знакомство».  
Джон перевелся в школу ближе к концу года, приехал издалека, соответственно, возбуждал любопытство. Он уже отклонил подобное приглашение вчера, отговорившись переездом (на самом деле, он торопился разобраться со школьником, увидевшим его прошлой ночью). Отказаться второй раз значило создать себе неправильную репутацию. А Джон меньше всего хотел привлекать к себе внимание хоть в каком-то ключе, особенно из-за недавнего фиаско с Гарольдом.  
Он и так понятия не имел, какое впечатление произведет его срочный рапорт о замужестве с учеником, но сомневался, что благоприятное.  
В общем, пришлось согласиться и идти в единственный паб, который находился достаточно далеко от школы, чтобы там нельзя было встретить старшеклассников, и достаточно близко, чтобы ехать было не слишком долго (их отвезла жена сеньора Буджардини, вторая учительница литературы).  
Итак, Джон был вынужден сидеть и выслушивать жалобы на детей, систему образования, централизованное тестирование, маленькую зарплату, женские характеры и снова на детей — которые, конечно, год от года становились все глупее. Приходилось даже самому вставлять реплики в соответствии с легендой: по ней Джон приехал из Монреаля, где преподавал год, чтобы пожить в более тихом месте — из-за стресса. Между строк его дела читалось, что стресс был обусловлен армейским прошлым Джона Риза. Но его собеседники, как вежливые и интеллигентные люди, о войне не расспрашивали. Физрук и математик пытались перетянуть Джона на сторону либералов, почему-то решив, что он консерватор. Мистер Буджардини только посмеивался и подливал еще пива.  
Домой Джон вернулся на такси и уже затемно (снова не успел съездить в Клируотер и купить подходящую машину, что за невезение). И только глядя снизу на горящие окна своей квартиры, вспомнил, что у него ведь есть номер Гарольда — можно же было позвонить и предупредить. Совершенно вылетело из головы.  
Мысленно готовясь к взрыву возмущения и подростковой ревности, Джон поднимался по лестнице. И поразился, едва раскрыв дверь: Гарольд ждал его в прихожей.  
— Медведь сказал мне, что ты пришел, — сказал он, захлопывая за Джоном дверь.  
— Извини, что задержался, — начал Джон.  
— Можешь не извиняться, — глядя в его растерянное лицо, Гарольд добавил: — Я взломал школьные камеры и видел, что ты ушел с другими учителями. Я знаю, как важно подкреплять легенду.  
После чего поцеловал Джона, крепко и сладко. И Джон — впервые жизни — поплыл. Вдруг почудилось, что наконец-то его держат, и держат крепко. Хотя, казалось бы, мальчишка с отсталой планеты, восемнадцать номинальных лет…  
«Каким же он будет, когда ему стукнет пятьдесят?» — подумал Джон, когда Гарольд умудрился прижать его к стенке.  
Воображение отказывало. Но Джону вдруг очень захотелось дождаться и узнать.

***  
_  
__— Знаешь, — говорит Нейтан, — а я ведь правда смутно помню всю прошлую весну, лето и осень… Мы тогда начали встречаться с Грейс, а я даже дату не помню. Спросил у нее — для девчонок это важно. И она не помнит.  
__— Нейтан, хватит, — предупреждаю я. — Я больше не желаю слышать эту гипотезу со стиранием памяти! Мне просто снятся сны, где я… — только злость на Нейтана и себя самого заставляют меня выпалить без запинки, — занимаюсь разнообразным сексом с мужчиной, чьи исключительные внешние данные лишний раз подтверждают то, что я его придумал! Очень логичные фантазии в моем возрасте, не находишь?  
__— Э как завернул, — хмыкает Нейтан. — Только я тебя знаю, Гарри. Из-за одного секса тебя бы так не штормило. А еще, помнишь ту историю с Карлом и отцом Тони? Что-то же тогда там случилось…  
__— Обычная пьяная драка, — отрубаю я. — Вот никто и не помнит подробностей.  
__На самом деле мне уже здорово не по себе. Нейтан совсем, совсем не глуп, и когда он начинает сопоставлять факты, особенно если дело касается человеческих отношений, то часто приходит к верным выводам. Мне бы и в голову не пришло подумать, что Грейс должна помнить дату начала их с Нейтаном свиданий.  
__А история с мистером Маркони действительно темная…  
__  
__  
_ ***

Курс литературы давали только в десятом классе, дальше он переходил в курс «Канадского искусства», который включал в себя музыку, фильмы и тому подобное. Гарольд считал такое положение дел упадком западной цивилизации, но это не значило, что он высовывался или вообще как-то проявлял себя на курсе собственно литературы. Он попросту рассчитывал сдать тесты с нужными себе показателями — и забыть обо всем.  
Классиков двадцатого века они проходили по диагонали, и мистер Риз предложил ряду учеников, которые вяло отвечали на курсе и поэтому не добрали оценок для постановки зачета, подготовить доклады. Гарольд был среди этих несчастных. Доклады он обычно честно компилировал, чтобы прошли на средний балл, но Айн Рэнд его зацепила: искренне причисляя себя к интеллектуальной элите и к тем, кого Рэнд заклинала от расточения своих талантов на благо большинства, он считал ее книги вредными, глупыми и скучными. Он так думал еще классе в седьмом, когда впервые прочел «Атланта», а сейчас, после встречи с Джоном Ризом, его мнение только укрепилось.  
Доклад у Гарольда получился яркий и хлесткий даже не потому, что он питал отвращение к социал-дарвинизму — а потому, что слушал его мистер Риз. И слушал его особым образом.  
Гарольд вообразить себе не мог такого эффекта, но оказалось, что отвечать на уроке собственного мужа — особенно когда о вашем супружестве никто не знает — неожиданно волнительно.  
Нет, на самом деле то, что Гарольд и Джон женаты, Джон сразу же сообщил директору. Миз Картер чуть было Джона не уволила под горячую руку, но потом смягчилась — оказалось, ее сын Тейлор тоже учился в их школе, и Гарольд когда-то умудрился помочь ему по математике. Директор Картер с тех пор запомнила, что Гарольд ученик серьезный и надежный, без заскоков, взрослее даже своих паспортных лет, не то что одноклассников. Поэтому она хоть со скрипом, но не стала предпринимать никаких карательных мер.  
Правда, она все-таки организовала встречу с Гарольдом и с Ингрэмами. Встреча прошла напряженно, но катастрофой не завершилась. Гарольд был уверен, что они с Джоном фактически оказались в школе «на испытательном сроке».  
Однако кроме нее об этом вроде бы никто больше не знал. Гарольд был уверен, что секрет, известный троим, а тем более четверым (включая Нейтана), рано или поздно расползется по всей школе, но, видимо, это «поздно» пока не настало.  
И слава богу, потому что если бы кто-нибудь хотя бы начал подозревать, чем они занимаются прямо во время урока, мало бы им не показалось.  
— Девиз Джона Голта, — продолжал Гарольд, — «никогда я не посвящу свою жизнь другому человеку и никогда не буду требовать или заставлять другого посвятить свою жизнь мне» — не просто подрывает основы любой человеческой цивилизации, но и был порожден разумом либо себялюбивым, либо травмированным до крайности. Здравая мысль — о том, что общество стоит на плечах предпринимателей и творческих людей — доведена здесь до абсурда. Айн Рэнд забывает о том, что историю делают не только революционеры и изобретатели и что пусть творческий разум двигает цивилизацию вперед, но не он держит ее на себе. А движение вперед может быть разным — иногда это движение к гибели.  
Вроде бы ученик говорит, учитель слушает — так это выглядело со стороны. Но Гарольд видел и знал, что Джон Риз сейчас не столько воспринимает его слова, сколько внимательно смотрит на его руки и губы. От этого у Гарольда слегка кружило голову, и он начинал говорить с горячностью и эмоциональностью, каких от себя не ожидал.  
Вообще-то, он не собирался делать эмоциональный финал, но Риз сидел за столом с тем же деланно-равнодушным видом, с каким он всегда выслушивал школьников, и это заставило Гарольда пытаться как-то пробить его невозмутимость.  
— А что, кстати, ты скажешь про тему любви у Айн Рэнд? — спросила вдруг с места Зои протяжно и иронично. — Разве не она одна из первых воспевает любовь как союз равноправных и независимых друг от друга личностей?  
Да, подумал Гарольд, с Зои станется одной из всего класса прочитать такую махину!  
— Во-первых, не первой, в этом духе до нее высказывались многие, вот хотя бы Руссо. Во-вторых, на мой взгляд, — сказал Гарольд, — для нее вообще не существует любви, для нее есть только, с одной стороны, психологическое насилие и несвобода в социальном контракте, а с другой стороны, короткие вспышки страсти, которые не приводят к отношениям, потому что отношения — это социальный контракт и манипуляции.  
— Ну на-а-до же, — протянула Зои. — Разве вспышки страсти — это так уж плохо? Для тебя существует только один вид любви?  
Кажется, смотрела она при этом на мистера Риза. Гарольд чуть было не покраснел, как рак, тоже — спасла его исключительно мысль о ледяных горных вершинах. Если кто-то и мог догадаться, чем они с мистером Ризом заняты, так это Зои. Ну, может быть, еще Карл, но он, кажется, вообще не слушал Гарольда а, подперев щеку, смотрел в окно, и глаза у него были нехарактерно пустые, словно бы Айн Рэнд и в целом американская литература существовали где-то невероятно далеко от него.  
— Если и не плохо, то тут Рэнд противоречит сама себе, — холодно произнес Гарольд, радуясь, что на нем есть очки, которые можно поправить.  
Тут, к счастью, прозвенел звонок, спасая Гарольда от дальнейших расспросов неуемной мисс Морган. Гарольд хотел было замешкаться в классе — у него был план, как он подойдет к мистеру Ризу, скажет ему кое-что очень тихо и тут же уйдет, — но не вышло. Во-первых, страх разоблачения со стороны Зои сбил настрой, во-вторых, Карл сбросил с себя нехарактерную летаргию и подошел к нему.  
— Гарольд, — сказал он со своей обычной мягкой улыбкой, — знаешь, мне очень неловко, но у меня к тебе просьба. Естественно, баш на баш.  
— Не знаю даже, — Гарольд заколебался.  
Карл ему импонировал — у него были почти взрослые старомодные манеры, приятное круглое лицо и отточенный шахматный стиль — но в то же время и настораживал его. Гарольду всегда казалось, что Карл не живет, а играет. Может быть, это было признаком проблем в семье: как и Гарольд, Карл воспитывался у опекунов.  
— Ничего страшного я не попрошу, всего лишь несколько часов твоего времени, — продолжил Карл в своей взрослой манере. — Это связано с компьютерами. Нейтан сказал мне, что ты настоящий хакер.  
— Ну, не игрушечный, — фыркнул Гарольд, проклиная Нейтанов длинный язык.  
Ладно, компьютеры — это не страшно, даже приятно повозиться.  
— Но это такой разговор, что на бегу неудобно. Как насчет завтра в двенадцать за шахматами?  
Карл имел в виду маленький городской сквер, где они иногда играли по выходным, а завтра была как раз суббота.  
— Почему нет? — У Джона был, пожалуй, единственный недостаток: он плохо играл в шахматы — да и откуда бы ему это уметь. — Только послезавтра, у меня на завтра планы. Если тебе не горит.  
— Нет, время терпит, — Карл кивнул. — Значит, до послезавтра.  
Когда они закончили говорить, Джон уже вышел из кабинета. Ну не судьба его подразнить. Теперь до вечера…  
Джон под брюками носил «пояс верности» — игрушку из резины и силикона. Гарольд хотел шепнуть ему что-то вроде: «Я хотел бы перегнуть тебя через учительский стол и трахнуть, не снимая эту штуку». И сразу же уйти.

***

Разумеется, идея принадлежала Джону.  
Времени друг на друга категорически не хватало: Гарольду нужно было общаться со сверстниками, Джону — уделять внимание урокам, факультативам, которые на него навесили, подготовкой к тестам и проверкой из министерства образования. А были еще и домашние дела, и притирка друг к другу, неизбежная при любом совместном быте. Иной раз они так уставали, что падали перед телевизором — Джон с пивом, Гарольд с книгой — и сидели так около часа. Вот и весь вечерний досуг.  
Но все же каждую свободную минуту они выкраивали на, так сказать, познание друг друга в библейском смысле, а их сексуальные эксперименты становились все смелее и смелее. Гарольд обнаружил, что Джону ужасно нравится, когда партнер берет контроль на себя — несмотря на недостаток опыта. Это и самого Гарольда заводило тоже: помимо сексуальных радостей здесь был и интеллектуальный вызов.  
А были и просто неторопливые ласки, иногда даже под одеялом, была нежная работа руками и ртом, были смех, неприличные шутки и шутливые потасовки (Гарольд в такие моменты чувствовал себя котом, нападающим на боевую овчарку вроде Медведя).  
Но вот однажды Джон как бы между прочим заметил, что вот есть еще такая штука. Он, мол, как-то раз пробовал. Получилось не очень, но его эта фантазия до сих пор не отпускает — почему бы не дать еще один шанс?  
Когда он рассказал Гарольду об этой «фантазии», Гарольд первым делом подумал: «Это какие-то ваши инопланетные извращения! У нас на Земле ничего такого быть не может!» Хорошо, что не сказал. А если снабженный нейроинтерфейсом Медведь и понял что-то в его голове, то Джону передавать не спешил.  
После просьбы Джона Гарольд, конечно, предпринял поиск в Интернете, и выяснил, что кинк не только очень земной, но еще и очень живучий. Первый же запрос в секс-шопе заставил его чуть ли не в ужасе захлопнуть страницу.  
— Если тебе неудобно, не будем, — произнес Джон, наклоняясь над плечом Гарольда и мягко дыша ему в ухо зубной пастой. — Туалет свободен.  
— Спасибо, — автоматически ответил Гарольд. — Нет, я… Не мне же носить… Но… ты правда этого хочешь?  
(«Неужели хочет?» Ладно, модель с анальным шаром или пробкой Гарольд еще как-то мог понять, но с уретральным катетером?!)  
Джон присел напротив на кровать, в расслабленной позе, но Гарольд заметил, как подобралось и потемнело у него лицо.  
— Стоп-слова для доминантов не зря придуманы, Гарольд, — сказал он. — И лимиты — тоже. Если тебе некомфортно надевать на меня что-то такое, то и не стоит.  
— Нет, я просто… это очень новая мысль, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Я хочу понять, что именно тебе тут нравится? И — разве это не заметно под одеждой?  
— Смотря какая модель. Видишь, тут из силикона и из кожи в виде ремешков? Их почти не видно. Еще есть клетки для члена пластиковые, их тоже легко спрятать. У меня на родине бывают еще кольца с силовыми полями, но на Земле пока такого не придумали.  
— Н-да, как только изобретают что-то новое, это сразу же пытаются приспособить для секса, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Типично.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Мы правда очень близкие виды.  
— И для тебя не дико, что оно все такое… средневековое?  
— В этом часть кайфа, — он посмотрел в сторону. — В общем, не хочешь — не будем. Забудь, что я просил.  
В Гарольде облегчение боролось с раздражением.  
Он сел с Джоном рядом, приобнял за плечи.  
— Я правда хочу понять.  
— Мне нравится долго оттягивать оргазм, тогда кайф круче. И лучше, когда это делает за тебя кто-то другой, а то можно сорваться, — Джон все еще смотрел в сторону.  
Гарольд поцеловал его в щеку около уха. Кожа была очень гладкой: Джон только что побрился. Теперь он брился два раза, вечером и утром, потому что Гарольд как-то в шутку пожаловался на ожоги от щетины.  
— А еще? — спросил он.  
— Еще, — Джон повернулся к нему, — это контроль. Даже если мы кончаем одновременно, мы все равно поодиночке. А в таких играх мы ведем друг друга. Остаемся вместе… до самого конца. Я делаю только то, что ты мне говоришь. Только так, как ты хочешь. Полностью тебе доверяюсь, — у Гарольда начала кружиться голова, хотя Джон не подпускал в голос лишней соблазнительности. — И тот факт, что мой член заперт, и только ты можешь открыть его… Дать мне возможность кончить… это просто… Не могу сказать, — он раздраженно тряхнул головой. — Да, из меня тот еще учитель литературы.  
— Не надо больше говорить, — прошептал Гарольд, окончательно сдаваясь и целуя его. — Давай закажем. Только чур без катетера. Это попросту небезопасно!  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Боже, как я это переживу.

***

Игрушка пришла по почте неделю спустя.  
Гарольд немного побаивался ее испытывать: ему казалось, что есть нечто унизительное в том, чтобы контролировать своего партнера таким образом. Но, черт возьми, это оказалось горячо.  
Джон смотрел на Гарольда из-под ресниц, когда Гарольд прилаживал силиконовую клетку.  
— Пока пробный период, — сказал Гарольд строго. — Подождем пару дней, не натирает ли, как моется. Ключ пока остается у тебя.  
— Можешь забрать сразу, — Джон облизнул губы.  
— Нет уж, — Гарольд сам лизнул его нижнюю губу, потом провел по ней подушечкой большого пальца. — Если уж назначил меня командиром — слушайся.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Джон.  
Вообще-то они не использовали специальные формы обращения, вроде «господин» или «хозяин» — Гарольду казалось, что это было бы смешно и неуместно (Джон никогда и не предлагал). Но иногда, наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез, Джон называл его «сэр», и тогда у Гарольда ощутимо теплело внизу живота.  
— Я подумаю, — пробормотал Гарольд на пробу, — а что если я не дам тебе кончить неделю? Или две? Ты будешь все время на грани, думать только обо мне, все время желать облегчения, — а его не будет.  
Глаза Джона потемнели еще сильнее.  
— Да, — тихо сказал он, — да, пожалуйста.  
— Ты будешь умолять, — продолжил Гарольд, покусывая его шею и ключицы, — будешь просить меня снять пояс, а я тебе не позволю. Пока сам не захочу.  
— Как скажешь, — пробормотал Джон, откидывая голову назад. — Все, что хочешь.  
И Гарольд пропал.  
Он уже тогда понял, что это была неправда — «все, что хочешь»: Гарольд прекрасно осознавал, что ему как доминанту нужно следить за тем, чтобы игра оставалась для обоих нескучной и при этом не мешала повседневной жизни. Но все-таки в тот момент он испытал ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение восторга — от сильного, могучего тела под его руками, от того доверия, с которым Риз отдавался ему…  
Гарольду захотелось быть достойным этого доверия.  
— О, я хочу многого, — заметил он, прикусывая сосок Джона.  
Джон застонал.

 

***

Решение отправить Джона в школу с поясом верности Гарольд вынашивал несколько дней. Оно казалось ему то слишком рискованным, то слишком дурацким. Но Джон воспринял предложение с азартным блеском в глазах и едва заметной улыбкой, которая Гарольду сказала все.  
Гарольд обычно ездил назад из школы на автобусе, а Джон — на машине. Но в этот раз Гарольд сошел на несколько остановок раньше, как было условлено, и Джон его подобрал.  
Не говоря ни слова, Джон свернул в сосновый лесок (они его приметили давно), и тогда Гарольд сказал ему:  
— Расстегни пояс, Джон.  
(Ключ был у Джона — из соображений практичности — но Гарольд был более чем уверен, что тот воспользуется им без разрешения только в экстраординарных обстоятельствах, когда уже не до игр).  
Джон послушно расстегнул джинсы, брюки… Пальцы его дрожали, и Гарольда охватила привычная смесь восторга и удивления: он никак не мог поверить, что все это происходит именно с ним. Даже чудеса космоса казались не такими значительными, как чудеса, творящиеся между двумя человеческими телами.  
Гарольд перелез между ног Джона и занялся его членом, немедленно напрягшимся до болезненной багровости. Он употребил все свои недавно обретенные навыки, чтобы заставить Джона чувствовать себя как можно лучше: щекотал его языком у головки, втягивал щеки, брал максимально глубоко, так, что на глаза выступали слезы и переставало хватать воздуха.  
Джон вдыхал и выдыхал над головой сквозь стиснутые зубы, сжимал и разжимал кулаки на сиденье. Гарольд взял одну его руку и положил себе на затылок; пальцы Джона тотчас зарылись в волосы, и Гарольд в очередной раз порадовался, что давно не стригся.  
И когда Джон задрожал, а соленый привкус на языке стал сильнее, Гарольд резко отстранился.  
— Ну, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на отчаянный стук собственного сердца, — теперь подождем и наденем на тебя эту штуку опять.  
— О, господи, — пробормотал Джон, — ты меня доконаешь.  
Но неудовольствия в его голосе не было — только сладкая мука.

***

Планы на вечер пятницы и субботу заключались в том, чтобы поехать на гору Томсон. Джон давно собирался туда выбраться — надо было сделать замеры какого-то таинственного «фона» на большой высоте над уровнем моря.  
Гарольд напросился с ним.  
Странно: до появления Джона он полгода прожил в этих местах, но никогда ему не хотелось посетить расположенный рядом национальный парк. Ингрэмы туда ездили еще в декабре, пока не лег снег, и звали с собой Гарольда. Но он отказался, хотя горы и зимой выглядели сказочно — как серые призраки на фоне чуть более светлого неба.  
Еще заранее они погрузили в машину Джона спальник, палатку, еду и теплые вещи. И теперь, вечером пятницы, отправились в национальный парк. В качестве компромисса между их вкусами Джон включил в машине джаз, и Медведь довольно подвывал с заднего сиденья.  
Джон оставил свой «Форд» на стоянке возле одной из площадок для кемпинга, а сам сказал Гарольду:  
— Я собираюсь подняться повыше. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?  
— Еще чего, — сказал Гарольд с презрением бывалого походника. — Чего я не видел на этих площадках с теплыми сортирами!  
Риз хмыкнул, словно видел его насквозь, но ничего не сказал.  
Пока они поднимались, Гарольд трижды проклял свою нелюбовь напрягаться на физкультуре и трижды мысленно поблагодарил Джона за то, что тот так придирчиво выбирал ему ботинки в магазине спортивного снаряжения, не дав заказать их через сайт.  
Но, когда, обливаясь потом, Гарольд вслед за Джоном Ризом выбрался на прогалину, он тотчас забыл обо всех своих невзгодах.  
Они стояли на высоком уступе, с которого темной волной падал хвойный лес. Площадка для кемпинга еле виднелась под деревьями далеко внизу — точнее, видно было, как рыжее закатное солнце отражается от стекол припаркованных там машин. Выше, над ними, огромная и недостижимая вершина горы Томсон горела апельсиновым огнем. Чуть дальше и левее поднимались другие вершины горной гряды, чьих названий Гарольд не знал. Он подумал, что где-то там, совсем внизу, должно быть маленькое озеро, у которого начали и бросили строить гостиницу; озеро, на дне которого ждет корабль Джона, чтобы увезти его прочь, — но отогнал эту мысль.  
Было тихо, даже птицы не пели, только ветер шептал в верхушках елей и весело, тяжело дышал Медведь. Хотя нет, за деревьями что-то рокотало.  
— Слышишь? — сказал Джон. — Речка. Вот у нее и расположимся.  
Солнце уже заходило, но Джон справился с палаткой за пару минут и успел даже наловить в реке каких-то рыбешек. Гарольд понятия не имел, можно ли в заповеднике вот так рыбачить без разрешения, но Джон его успокоил:  
— Я же руками. Здесь запрещается только сетями, удочки нужно регистрировать. А руки — нет.  
Потом эти самые ловкие руки Джон использовал по более приятному назначению, так, что Гарольд стонал и извивался у него на коленях, хотя они и не раздевались: было слишком холодно.  
И удовольствие Гарольда усиливалось почти вдвое от того, что Джон изнывает от сладкой тяги, которую не в силах удовлетворить, и оргазм Гарольда добавляет к его возбуждению.  
Еще позже они сидели вдвоем у костра, глядя, как на чернильном небе с зеленым краем разгораются звезды.  
— Отсюда видно твой родной дом? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Нет, — легко ответил Джон. — Его вообще с Земли невооруженным глазом не увидишь. И надо было бы смотреть из Южного полушария.  
Джон подбросил в костер еще пару веток.  
— Зачем ты носишь очки?  
— Для самозащиты, — ответил Гарольд, подумав. — Потому что всегда нужно иметь один козырь в рукаве.  
— Это я понял. А причина?  
— Со мной такого не происходило, — начал Гарольд медленно. — Но один случай… я им не горжусь. Мне было лет семь, и я увидел, как хулиганы задирали младшеклассника. Еще моложе меня. У него были очки, и они перекидывали их друг другу, а он пытался поймать, щурился. Потом они вообще эти очки раздавили. А он плакал.  
— Ты отвел его домой? — спросил Риз.  
— Да. Но не вступился. Ты бы, наверное, вступился… даже в семь лет.  
Джон посмотрел на Гарольда с внезапной тоской.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, каким я был?  
Гарольд пожал плечами.  
— По совокупности наблюдений?  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Я делал страшные вещи… когда был в армии. Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты о них узнал.  
Внутри Гарольда что-то дрогнуло, затрепетало, словно костерок, разведенный из щепок. И тепло разлилось внутри, как от съеденной рыбы, собственноручно добытой Джоном.  
— Тогда и не говори, — сказал он.  
— Даже так? — делано удивился Джон. — Я думал, у вас нельзя держать секреты от супругов.  
— Это же логично, — Гарольд не принял шутки. — Я тебе верю. Ты сказал мне, что не хочешь, чтобы я знал о сделанных тобой вещах, потому что это изменит мое о тебе мнение. Поэтому — не говори. Если хочешь начать с чистого листа, начни со мной. Я знаю тебя нынешнего и вовсе не настолько глуп, чтобы желать знать твое прошлое. Его ведь уже не изменить.  
Джон кивнул и вдруг с силой привлек Гарольда к себе.  
Хорошо, что он не знал, что Гарольд притворялся. Он хотел, больше всего хотел знать о прошлом Джона. Но еще больше он хотел, чтобы Джон просто оставался с ним.  
«Допустим, он убил кого-то, — так думал Гарольд. — Это, может быть, даже хорошо, потому что, убив, Джон выжил и добрался сюда, ко мне».  
Так он и заснул, глядя в костер, прислонившись к плечу Джона, и чувствовал сквозь сон, как Джон втаскивает его в палатку.

***

Гарольду снилось, что он — участник известной русской экспедиции, с которой связано столько легенд-страшилок; той, что пропала на перевале, потом названном именем руководителя этой экспедиции. Он читал когда-то версии, что их поубивали инопланетяне, спустившись с летающих тарелок, или накрыло взрывами испытаний советского ядерного оружия, и тогда отмел эти версии как совершенно идиотские. Но сейчас, во сне, ничего идиотизмом не казалось.  
Гарольд видел над собой огни, слышал ужасающий шум, от которого гнулись сосны; ощущал, как тысячи смертоносных рентген проходят сквозь его тело; он был мертв, мертв…  
Подскочив, как ошпаренный, он ткнулся головой в полог палатки, еле увидел выход — и только потому, что оттуда пахнуло морозной ночью и на синем фоне неба нарисовался силуэт Джона, который успел уже открыть полог. Медведь гулко гавкал снаружи, но лай был… радостным?  
Все себя от паники, Гарольд кое-как выбрался из палатки. И увидел странное.  
На прогалине в раскоряку стояло, ярко светясь огнями, транспортное средство вроде вертолета. У транспортного средства присела на корточки женщина, чьего лица Гарольд не видел, но конкретно сейчас его — лицо — вылизывал Медведь.  
Рядом же, опираясь на бок диковинного аппарата, стояла другая женщина, высокая и стройная, с длинными волнистыми волосами. Одета она была непривычно Гарольду: в облегающий перламутрово-голубой с синим переливающийся комбинезон, который не скрывал ни малейшего изгиба точеной фигуры. Гарольду стало бы неловко на нее смотреть, не будь она так красива — словно скульптура Артемиды.  
Такими же, как у Джона, холодно голубыми, чуть светящимися глазами женщина посмотрела на Гарольда, потом на Джона.  
— Ну ты даешь, братец, — сказала она чуть издевательским тоном. — Кажется, аборигены действительно надели на тебя хомут. В буквальном смысле, как я погляжу.  
— Рут, — прорычал Джон (Гарольд впервые слышал, чтобы он рычал). — Немедленно сними эти чертовы линзы и прекрати смотреть сквозь одежду!  
— Как скажешь, — сказала она, провела рукой по лицу, и холодный блеск ее глаз тотчас погас: они сделались темными, неразличимыми. — Все для тебя, ты же знаешь.  
— Ну ты и напортачил, Риз, — вторая женщина тем временем выпрямилась, оказавшись совсем невысокой. Голос у нее звучал низко, угрожающе, но при том казался еще красивее, чем у «Рут». — Вот зачем ты нагородил эту историю с браком? Хватило бы простой взятки!  
— Сестра, Шоу, — сказал Риз с завидным самообладанием. — Познакомьтесь с моим мужем.

***

Когда Гарольд только приехал в Ласситер, он думал, что его возненавидит. Тут даже не было доставки тайской еды, к которой они с отцом привыкли! В какой дыре, о все боги Олимпа, в середине двадцать первого века может не быть доставки тайской еды?!  
Но, как ни странно, в городке ему понравилось. Понравилась и тишина горбатых улочек, и сияющие озера, которых полно было в окрестностях и которые очаровательно назывались «Круглое», «Первое», «Кривое» и «Элен» (потому что в нем когда-то, еще в девятнадцатом веке, утонула девушка).  
А больше всего ему понравился сквер у ратуши, где в апреле-мае нежно цвели вишневые и яблоневые деревья, а перед ними красовался, залихватски вихрясь метелками, старый каштан.  
Сейчас, в начале июня, ничего уже не цвело, если не считать нарциссов в клумбе и еще прочих цветов, которым Гарольд не знал названия. Но сквер своего очарования не растерял.  
Здесь не было столиков с нарисованными на них шахматными досками, но доски и фигуры можно было за символическую плату взять напрокат в маленьком киоске, где заодно торговали газировкой и мороженым (но не пивом — по настоянию городского совета!). Карл Элаис, правда, был не тем противником, чтобы играть с ним, параллельно лакомясь пломбиром и стараясь не капнуть на доску, так что Гарольд благоразумно отложил мороженое на после игры.  
Оказалось, зря. Мог бы и полакомиться. Карл сегодня был сам не свой, как тогда на уроке: смотрел в пространство, часто «зевал» фигуры. Наконец, в последний момент уйдя от глупейшего мата, Карл проговорил:  
— Извини, что-то я сегодня не в форме.  
— Это все то дело, о котором ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
— Да, — губы и подбородок Карла не по-доброму напряглись, глаза прищурились, и это ничуть не вязалось с его улыбчивой персоной. — Ты ведь знаешь отца Тони? Он не тот, за кого себя выдает.  
— Он связан с мафией, да, — кивнул Гарольд. — А в Ласситере он, я так полагаю, в ссылке?  
— Что-то вроде того, — Карл вновь улыбнулся, но другой, холодной улыбкой. — Браво, Гарольд, я от тебя другого не ожидал.  
— Не льсти, — ответил Гарольд так же холодно. — Чего же ты хотел у меня попросить?  
— Опала Рино Маркони кончается, — сказал Карл. — Он возвращается в Торонто в сентябре, жену и сына берет с собой. Это конец, Гарольд. У Тони там не будет другого пути, как идти по отцовским стопам.  
— Другой путь есть всегда, — возразил Гарольд. — Почему бы Тони…  
— Он не бросит мать, — мрачно произнес Карл. — Иначе его отец ее убьет. Он ее бьет иногда, но сдерживается, чтобы следов не осталось. А уйти не разрешает, говорит, что найдет и прикончит. Я думаю, это не пустые угрозы.  
Мысли Гарольда лихорадочно метались. Он никогда не встречал отца Тони Маркони, но мельком видел его мать — улыбчивую, красивую женщину, которой очень шли две пряди ранней седины в густых черных волосах. Невозможно было представить, чтобы дома она подвергалась издевательствам и нападкам. Невозможно было представить, чтобы маленький Тони (он был ростом даже ниже Гарольда!) защищал ее от отца.  
И уж подавно сложно было вообразить, что в огромном Торонто у Тони будет меньше возможностей, чем в крошечном Ласситере.  
Но все это говорил Карл с мрачной уверенностью фаталиста, и Гарольд ему почему-то верил. Хотя отметил себе, что потом нужно будет хоть какие-то данные перепроверить.  
Все-таки Гарольд спросил:  
— Почему ты так уверен?  
Элаис нехорошо улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, мой отец убил мою мать. Думаю, я способен распознать признаки.  
Гарольду стало почти физически нехорошо. Яркий, солнечный полдень начала лета; одноклассник, которого Гарольд знает уже год; и вдруг такое. Но Гарольду и самому было слишком хорошо известно, что солнечная сторона часто прячет под собой мрачную изнанку. Поэтому он только кивнул и спросил:  
— Ясно. И чем я, на твой взгляд, могу помочь?  
Подумалось: «Только бы он не знал о моем браке с Джоном! Только бы он не попросил меня просить Джона вступиться! Я уверен, что Джон бы без труда избил мистера Маркони — но чем это поможет?»  
Но Карл сказал:  
— Я знаю, что ты неплохой хакер. Нейтан проговорился, ну я и сам обратил внимание на твой ноутбук и программы. И я не нашел твоих следов в обычных комьюнити, что тоже о многом говорит. Ты сможешь устроить, чтобы отец Тони был за что-нибудь арестован и сел в тюрьму? По крайней мере, до совершеннолетия Тони, а лучше — на всю жизнь?  
Кровожадность в глазах Карла поразила Гарольда.  
— Нет, — сказал он твердо. — Это совершенно исключено. Да я и не могу, я никогда таким не занимался!  
Карл выдержал паузу, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Гарольд отвел взгляд.  
Тогда Карл улыбнулся, пожал плечами, встал от недоигранной партии.  
— Ну, оставляю это на твоей совести, — сказал он. — И помни, времени осталось немного — до конца лета. Потом я начну действовать сам.  
«Я влип, — подумал Гарольд. — В плохой он форме, как же! Он сыграл мной, как фигурой, и мы оба это знаем».  
Он от души недолюбливал манипуляторов. Но он не мог так уж недолюбливать человека, который пытается помочь другу выбраться из невыносимой ситуации, и Карл, несомненно, тоже это про Гарольда понимал.

***

Какое-то время Гарольд молча смотрел на доску, потом облако закрыло тучу и в сквере стало прохладнее. Гарольд потянулся убрать фигуры — и тут на стул напротив скользнула ослепительная красавица.  
Это была Рут, сестра Джона. Та самая, которая прибыла на сияющем межпланетном скутере, разрушив их чудесный уик-энд в горах и испортив поездку обратно; та самая, которую Джон (вместе с ее партнершей Шоу) поселил в гостевой спальне, хотя Гарольд мстительно отправил бы их ночевать в Клируотер — в Ласситере гостиниц не было, хотя Хендриксоны иногда брали постояльцев.  
От одного взгляда на ее изящное личико у Гарольда заныли зубы.  
Рут еще вчера успела сменить свой сияющий комбинезон на более приемлемые джинсы и куртку, но сегодня она переоделась вновь, представ в легком кремовом платье, сплошь из оборок и элегантных складок. Платье сильно просвечивало, но неприличным не казалось, всего лишь обрисовывая точеный силуэт женщины. Гарольд внутренне заскрипел зубами, а внешне постарался остаться безучастным.  
— О, мой сладкий мальчик, — Рут почти хищно улыбнулась. — Какая удачная встреча! Ну-ка, что у нас здесь… довольно интересная партия!  
— А вы играете? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Немного, — ответила она, снова блеснув зубами. — Знаешь, шахматы напоминают мне десяток подобных логических игр на десятках других планет. Но тут есть интересные нюансы. Например, роль ферзя… Ничего, если я продолжу партию за твоего отсутствующего оппонента?  
Вежливость заставила Гарольда сказать:  
— Это не самая удачная партия. Если хотите, можем расставить фигуры заново.  
— Нет, мне подходит, — ответила она.  
Ветер играл легкими прядями ее вьющихся каштановых волос.  
Через десять ходов она сказала:  
— Тебе шах, Гарри.  
— Не называйте меня так, — теперь Гарольд скрипнул зубами уже внешне.  
— Ох, прости, — она улыбнулась еще раз. — Но ты такой милый, что мне хочется говорить с тобой только ласково. Я очень понимаю Джона. А вот тебя я не понимаю.  
— В смысле? — буркнул Гарольд.  
Он устал от словесных баталий, неожиданно сильная игра инопланетянки сбила его с толку, но прекратить это все он считал невозможным.  
— Мой брат вечно подбирает брошенных… к сожалению, гипноблок не дает произнести мне нормальные названия, — Рут хихикнула. — Смешно! Как будто это может нести культурную угрозу человечеству. Ну ладно, скажем так, брошенных щенят и котят со сломанными лапками. Вот и ты такой же щеночек.  
— А, так это из-за гипноблока, а не из вежливости вы разговаривали с Джоном по-английски? — догадался Гарольд.  
Он решил, что завуалированное оскорбление лучше всего проигнорировать.  
— Но это не значит, что я ограничена только английским, — заговорщицки сказала Рут. — Je pense que je vais prendre tien tour.  
— Je vous ne conseille pas de faire telle chose, — ничуть не сбившись, ответил Гарольд. — C'est mat en quatre coups.  
— Oh, le chiot montre les dents?  
Рут произнесла длинную фразу на гортанном языке.  
— Этого я не знаю, — сказал Гарольд. — Что-то африканское?  
— Суахили, — на сей раз Рут, кажется, улыбнулась ему почти искренне.  
Гарольд почувствовал, что сражен и покорен. Если бы у него уже не было Джона...  
— Ты очарован, не так ли? — Рут приподняла бровь. — О чем я и говорю. Джон рассказал мне о взломе корабельной системе, а твой ноутбук я даже взломать не смогла.  
— Вы взламывали мой ноутбук?!  
— Не кипятись, я же сказала, что не смогла, — Рут сделала очередной ход. — Я имею в виду вот что. Ты гений, Гарольд. Мой брат — нет. Пока вы на равных из-за разницы в опыте. Но рано или поздно ты залечишь свою лапку и пойдешь дальше. А ему будет больно.  
Гарольда словно обдало холодом.  
— О чем вы? Это же он улетит отсюда рано или поздно…  
— С таким художеством, что вы откололи? — Рут покачала головой. — Скорее, поздно… И, правда, даже не знаю, как ему теперь помочь.  
— Ничья, — сказал Гарольд с облегчением.  
— И точно, — Рут, кажется, удивилась. — А ты мне правда нравишься. Может быть, увести тебя у брата и решить тем самым его проблему?  
— У вас своя жена есть, — сказал Гарольд мрачно.  
— А ей ты тоже понравился, — сказала Рут невозмутимо. — Нет, в самом деле, я должна обдумать эту идею.  
Гарольд вздрогнул. Ему очень не понравился мечтательный блеск в глазах Рут.

***

Шоу не любила околичности, зато любила брать быка за рога и говорить прямо все, что думала, к черту последствия. На своей планете она принадлежала к касте, которой разрешалось еще и не такое поведение; по их меркам Шоу была вежливой и неконфликтной — поэтому и умудрялась работать в Патрульной службе.  
Вот и в этот раз Шоу сразу же, когда они остались наедине, выдала:  
— Я согласна, мальчишка симпатичный. Но ты не тот мужик, чтобы из-за крепкой юной задницы рисковать карьерой. Так что колись, что на самом деле стряслось.  
Они остались в Джоновой квартире вдвоем: Гарольд ушел встретиться с кем-то из школьных приятелей, Рут упорхнула по своим таинственным делам, заявив, что Земля — настоящий заповедник с точки зрения гравитационного фона. Джон был вынужден взять с нее твердое обещание, что она не станет «забавляться» с Гарольдом. Рут дала слово с видом оскорбленной невинности, а потом, уже почти за дверью, крикнула:  
— «Не забавляться» — не значит «не играть», Джонни! Но не беспокойся, получишь ты своего сладкого щеночка назад в целости!  
И телепортировалась вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться дверью, поэтому Джон не смог догнать ее и вытрясти обещание понадежнее. Точнее, он попытался и даже начал проговаривать команду Медведю, чтобы тот отправил его за сестрой, но Шоу вовремя схватила его за локоть.  
— Тихо ты! Ничего она ему не сделает, просто тебя взвинтить хочет. Ну, теперь выкладывай.  
И добавила про симпатичного мальчишку и крепкую задницу.  
Джон промолчал. Вопрос и в самом деле был непростой. Когда события развивались своим чередом и их темп постоянно нарастал, все казалось довольно логичным. Сперва ему понравился умный ученик, не хотелось стирать ему память и убивать мечту мальчишки о космосе (видят все боги, Джон когда-то и сам мечтал о звездных приключениях — мечта исполнилась с лихвой, оставив горький привкус). А дальше все как-то само выплывало из этой в общем-то мелкой оплошности, когда Джон совершал проступки все более серьезные, чтобы прикрыть первоначальный. Между прочим, классика разведработы, так вербуют осведомителей: ловят на мелком нарушении, и те вынуждены увязать все глубже, после чего хода назад уже нет.  
Так Джон и начал говорить Шоу, не пытаясь себя оправдать.  
Та только рукой махнула.  
— Чушь! Даже после того как его потащил на экскурсию в музей, все можно было исправить!  
— Все равно бы узнали. Все корабли в космическом пространстве вокруг Кейналоа записываются…  
— Там этих записей такая гора, что похоронят любого археолога. Они хранятся пару местных суток, а потом пакуются в архив. Даже наш Патруль получит говна на лопате, а не записи, если попытается их оттуда извлечь. Никто бы тебя не засек. Ну разве что кто-то из живых диспетчеров мог запомнить, но очень сомневаюсь. И то он запомнил бы твой несанкционированный визит на Кейналоа, а не мальчишку. Ты бы мог сказать, что просто заскучал по местному алкоголю. Или сунуть на лапу диспетчеру, который тебя регистрировал.  
Джону опять пришлось промолчать. Шоу была права. Кругом права. И нельзя ведь сказать, что он этого не знал; Джон не зря два года отпахал в спецоперациях. Правда, ушел, прежде чем вышел на серьезное дело, но ведь подобным штукам его начали учить: как заметать следы, как использовать несовместимости компьютерных систем и ошибки человеческого фактора…  
Если бы он думал здраво — если бы в крови его еще не крутились эндорфины от недавнего оргазма — если бы Гарольд не взял дело в свои руки с уверенностью сильной личности, пусть даже этой личности не так много лет от роду — если бы Джон не был покорен его трюком с взломом космического корабля…  
— Короче, ты думал хуем, — подвела итог Шоу. — Ну и ладно, со всеми случается. Что будешь делать? Насколько я понимаю, ты не можешь просто взять его домой и представить маме.  
— Нет, конечно, — Джон вздрогнул. Шоу, конечно же, знала их с Рут мать. — Да даже если бы я мог… Ты ведь знаешь закон о культурном эмбарго.  
— Ну а как тогда?  
— Я надеялся, — медленно проговорил Джон, — что по результатам своего рапорта ты порекомендуешь оставить меня на Земле в качестве постоянного резидента. Как своего рода наказание.  
— Вот как? — Шоу остро посмотрела на него. — Да у тебя, смотрю, все продумано. Насколько постоянного? Это лет десять максимум. Скорее пять или семь.  
— За пять лет, думаю, я ему надоем, — пожал плечами Джон. — Найдет себе кого-нибудь помоложе и поярче.  
— Да-а-а… — протянула Шоу, глядя на Джона с непонятным выражением лица. — Лихо он тебя. Ведь другой вид, в конце концов.  
— Мы биологически ближе, чем вы с Рут.  
— Ха! _Ей_ понравились мои тентакли! Не то что всяким там маменькиным сынкам.  
Джон вновь счел за лучшее промолчать.  
Когда-то Шоу послала в жопу всех, включая начальство, кто пытался пристыдить ее «неподобающим» романом: сексуальные контакты между представителями разных миров не поощрялись, хотя и не запрещались, но долговременное партнерство было делом почти неслыханным. Рут и Шоу же оставались вместе по их личному счету, наверное, лет десять — Джон не особенно плотно следил за расписанием своей сослуживицы, а уследить за графиком его сестры не смог бы, наверное, и сам бог времени. Достаточно сказать, что Рут, вообще-то, была младше Джона — на добрых семь земных лет младше. По его личному счету, она вплотную занялась хронофизикой всего год назад, почти одновременно с тем, как он поступил в Патруль. И вот уже Рут работает по контракту с тем же Патрулем как ведущий специалист в своей области — хотя вроде бы только начинала.  
— Кстати, о Рут, — спросил Джон. — Она уже выглядит чуть ли не старше меня. Много работает с черными дырами?  
— Много, — сказала Шоу, лицо ее резко помрачнело.  
— Сколько ей сейчас лет?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не знаешь?  
— Говорит, темпоральные физики считают свой возраст по открытым аномалиям.  
Они помолчали.  
Джон пошел на кухню и принес из холодильника упаковку пива: пожалуй, с этого и надо было начинать.  
— О, — сказала Шоу, — единственное, за что можно любить эту планету. Ну, еще собаки и хоккей, — она кинула ласковый взгляд на Медведя. — Кстати, ты зверем доволен?  
— Отличный зверь, — слегка покривил душой Джон.  
Пожалуй, он бы предпочел, чтобы Медведь вел себя больше как робот и меньше как настоящая собака, но его программировала Шоу: сам Джон в биокомпьютерах разбирался плохо.  
К концу первой бутылки они включили хоккейный матч по телевизору. К концу третьей Шоу сказала:  
— А может, и ничего, что у тебя абориген. Какая у них тут продолжительность жизни, лет сто двадцать максимум?.. По крайней мере, не рискуешь его пережить.  
И снова Джону нечего было сказать.

***

Гарольда не было до темноты. Не то чтобы Джон всерьез волновался: он на всякий случай настроил через Медведя простенькую телеметрию на Гарольда — пульс, дыхание, температура. Если бы тот оказался в серьезной опасности, Медведь бы сообщил. Но робопес вел себя совершенно спокойно. Пожалуй, Джон даже рад был, что Гарольд отсутствовал и дал ему возможность поговорить с Шоу почти откровенно.  
Джону бы очень хотелось помочь ей. Но как — он попросту не знал. Рут прислушивалась к его мнению, может быть, до тех пор, пока ей не исполнилось лет восемь. После этого она уже всегда на голову была впереди Джона. Да и какое право он имел отговаривать ее от саморазрушительной профессии, когда сам распорядился своей жизнью немногим лучше?  
К тому же, это для них с Шоу время Рут бежало ускоренно — для нее самой оно шло в нормальном темпе. А то, что контакты с темпоральными аномалиями расшатывали психику Рут… ну, во-первых, это вроде как не доказано, во-вторых, она и в детстве не была особенно нормальной.  
Но он все-таки надеялся, что она не станет отлавливать Гарольда в городе и похищать его или устраивать что-нибудь в этом духе.  
Надежды оправдались только наполовину: Рут и Гарольд явились вместе, причем Гарольд тащил несколько пакетов, коробку с пирожными и огромную соломенную шляпу, которая в пакеты не влезла.  
— Здесь на главной улочке такие очаровательные магазинчики! — обрадовала их Рут с порога. — Я купила винтажные CD! Вы представляете?  
— Представляю, — ответила Шоу мрачно. — Их конфискуют в карантине.  
— Предоставь это мне, — Рут беззаботно плюхнулась на диван в гостиной.  
— Ты обещала, — сказал Джон ей. — Ты сказала, что не будешь разыскивать Гарольда!  
— Я и не разыскивала, случайно наткнулась. Слово темпоральщика. И прекрати кудахтать. Худшее, что я ему сделала, это заставила таскать мои вещи.  
— Этого-то я и боюсь: среди твоих покупок мог оказаться нервнопаралитический яд, — Джон забрал у странно молчаливого Гарольда пакеты, машинально поцеловав его в щеку.  
— Ты как? — шепнул он.  
Гарольд дернул головой: нормально, мол.  
— Пустяки, я же сказала, что не буду ему вредить, — отмахнулась Рут. — А теперь и не стала бы: он очаровательный мальчик, ты такого не заслуживаешь. Нет, я сделала лучше: возвела его на гору и предложила ему все царства вселенной.  
— Что? — Джон замер как дурак посреди гостиной.  
Почему-то он сразу догадался, о чем говорит Рут.  
— Ну как что, — Рут скривилась. — Это же искаженная цитата из здешней священной книги, тебя что, ни к чему не готовили? Положительно, братец, с детства ты сильно поглупел. Я предложила Гарольду учиться у нас дома. Ну, не прямо у нас дома, может быть, но в одном из галактических центров. Моего авторитета хватит помочь ему выбить стипендию. Как, Гарольд? Побывать на библиотеке размером с планету?  
— Я уже видел такое в одном сериале, — невозмутимо ответил Гарольд. — Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.  
— То в сериале, — заметила Рут тоном искусительницы. — А то по правде.  
Джон посмотрел на Гарольда. У него было такое лицо, как будто его рвали пополам.

***

Перед отлетом Рут неожиданно поцеловала Джона в щеку и сказала:  
— Я правда не искала мальчика. Я измеряла темпоральный фон в округе и вышла на него, как по ниточке.  
— Так, — сказал Джон.  
— Твой Гарольд — темпоральная аномалия, единственная на континенте. Его вообще не должно быть здесь и сейчас.

**Часть III. Совет да любовь  
****  
**_— А если все-таки предположить… — начинает Нейтан.  
__— Нет, — говорю я. Я твердо держусь на этом последнем бастионе здравого смысла, потому что если сдать его, меня ничто уже не спасет.  
__— Если тебе все-таки стерли память, — продолжает Нейтан, — и мне заодно, и Грейс, и всем остальным, то из-за чего? Твоего учителя все-таки прилетело проверять начальство?  
__— Нет, его подруга Шоу и была начальством с проверкой, — против воли втянувшись, напоминаю я. Я перепечатал свои записи с купюрами — то есть без откровенных сцен — и дал это все прочитать Нейтану, так что теперь он знает о моих таинственных снах почти столько же, сколько я сам. Или знал бы столько же, если бы у него была память получше, чем у золотой рыбки.  
__— Ну, может быть, это было еще более высокое начальство? — спрашивает Нейтан. — Или… может, ты полетел-таки в тот космический университет и что-то там натворил, что тебя в результате вернули?  
__— Не полетел.  
__— А может, вы поссорились?  
__— Мы не ссорились, — отвечаю я и ложусь на зеленую траву около пруда.  
__Снова весна, и трава холодит мою спину. Ровно год назад, согласно моим грезам, я видел здесь прилет космического корабля.  
__Невозможно представить, чтобы мы с Джоном ссорились. Он ведь — идеал, плод моего воспаленного воображения…  
_  
***

Учеба заканчивалась в конце июня, а в начале июня мистер Риз с желающими из своих групп старшеклассников по литературе отправились в поход на гору Томсон, в национальный парк.  
Никого из третьего класса, разумеется, не было, — им нужно было поступать в колледжи или устраиваться на работу — но присутствовали люди на год старше, которых Гарольд не знал. Их компания собралась почти в полном составе. Не хватало только Тони. Даже странно было видеть Карла без привычной тени. Гарольд поймал себя на том, что все время отводит от него глаза, хотя тот вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, а про Тони просто сказал, что он отправился проводить выходные с отцом.  
Отправлялись на двух восьмиместных фургончиках, взятых напрокат в компании, где работал отец Грейс. Один вел мистер Риз, другой — мистер Ингрэм-старший, который как представитель родительского комитета вызвался быть вторым руководителем похода.  
Гарольд ехал в его машине. С Джоном они поссорились. Почти.  
— Не понимаю, какой смысл устраивать дополнительную школу на каникулах? Кто хочет сходить в походы, записывается в скауты, — довольно брюзгливо сказал Гарольд.  
— А на моей родине это принято, — пожал плечами Риз, пакуя рюкзак. — И я никого не заставлял силком. Просто предложил. Люди могли бы не ехать.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь, что к тебе в школе такое… восторженное отношение, — пробормотал Гарольд. Он даже себе не мог признаться, что, похоже, ревнует Джона. И, что еще более глупо, ревнует его к другим ученикам — всем вместе и каждому в отдельности.  
— Не замечал, — повел широкими плечами Джон.  
А Гарольд подумал кисло, что для инопланетного агента Джон на удивление не наблюдателен.  
— И если уж на то пошло, зачем тащить их на _наше_ место?  
— Так мы ведь туда ездили весной, чтобы разведать место для общего выезда, — не понял его Джон. — Не волнуйся, Гарольд, я не поведу их далеко от кемпинга. Эта поездка убьет двух птиц одним камнем.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не одобряю насилие, особенно по отношению к пернатым. И какие же у тебя две цели?  
— Во-первых, анализ групповой динамики для анализа культурного фона. Это один из пунктов моей программы как наблюдателя, — охотно пояснил Риз. — Во-вторых, надо же дать твоему другу и той девочке возможность объясниться. А то на него жалко смотреть.  
Гарольд с легким чувством вины осознал, что Нейтан действительно с мая стал каким-то вялым. Это было почти не заметно: он шутил и зубоскалил как всегда, только шутки сделались более напряженными. А еще он совершенно перестал трясти с Гарольда подробности их с Джоном совместной жизни.  
Так значит, дело в девчонке! Удивительно: Джон заметил, а сам Гарольд нет. Интересно, о ком речь?  
— С Зои ты ему ничем не поможешь, — отмел Гарольд. — Она, похоже, твердо намерена уехать после школы покорять Нью-Йорк. Серьезные отношения в ее планы не входят.  
— Кто говорит о Морган? — чуть удивился Джон. — Я о Хендрикс.  
— Грейс? Ты не путаешь? По-моему, все наоборот: это она в него безуспешно влюблена.  
Джон посмотрел на Гарольда почти снисходительно, и Гарольду еще сильнее захотелось с ним поругаться. Но он был умным, рациональным и совершеннолетним человеком. Поэтому просто сказал, что в поход поедет в машине Ингрэма — ради конспирации.  
И слава богу, потому что Карл Элаис поехал в Джоновой машине. Нет худа без добра.  
А мистер Ингрэм всю дорогу хорошо поставленным голосом пел кантри.

***

Сперва все вместе ставили палатки — не современные, на которых достаточно нажать кнопку, а старинные, с кольями и тентами. На сей раз остановились в кемпинге, где были мангалы, но Джон показал несколько вариантов складывания костерка. Потом мистер Ингрэм повел желающих выше в горы к реке, а Джон остался в лагере с теми, кому не хотелось шляться по лесу.  
В прежнее время Гарольд наверняка бы остался. Он признавал ценность природы как важной окружающей среды, а звездное небо просто любил, но муравьев в ботинках и хвои за шиворотом ему хватило и в прошлый раз. А в этот даже секса не светило в компенсацию за перенесенное.  
Но Гарольд все еще был на Джона сердит, поэтому сказал, что пойдет с мистером Ингрэмом. Его крайне удивило, что Грейс, которая твердо надумала остаться в лагере, после этого вызвалась идти. Тут же изменил решение и Нейтан, ранее заявивший, что останется.  
«Неужели Джон был прав? — размышлял Гарольд, поднимаясь вслед за мистером Ингрэмом по узкой тропке. — Да нет, не может быть… но почему Грейс вообще поехала? Она же городская домоседка вроде меня...»  
Грейс тяжело дышала, спотыкалась на шишках и корнях сосен так, что Гарольду даже становилось ее жалко, но упорно шла в гору.  
— Скоро будет ручей, — сказал мистер Ингрэм. — Слышите?  
— Слышим, — сказал Пол, один из парней на год старше, Гарольд его едва знал. — А рыбу ловить там можно?  
— Ну, если поймаешь голыми руками, — фыркнул мистер Ингрэм. — Это медведям-то не всем удается.  
— Здесь есть медведи?! — охнула Грейс.  
— Только не так близко к кемпингу и не в это время года, — успокоил ее мистер Ингрэм.  
Около реки мистер Ингрэм устроил привал и начал рассказывать о хрупкой горной экосистеме и о том, почему для посещений открыта только небольшая часть национального парка. Гарольд был знаком с Ингрэмами уже год, но понятия не имел, что отец Нейтана такой эксперт в этом деле. Вообще не знал о его хайкерском хобби. «Может быть, я живу в тумане, — подумал Гарольд с горечью. — Вот и насчет Грейс с Нейтаном… Понятия не имел».  
Ему иногда казалось, будто после знакомства с Джоном с глаз поднялась какая-то темная вуаль, которая мешала смотреть на мир. Эту вуаль набросили на него, когда он проснулся и выяснил, что проспал все на свете, и отец его уже три года как мертв, а все школьные приятели выросли и разъехались в колледжи.  
Кстати говоря…  
Небольшая группка школьников сгрудилась на берегу мелкого галечного ручья, на покрытой папоротниками поляне, причем бдительный мистер Ингрэм следил, чтобы никто не дай бог не потерялся.  
Гарольд заметил вдруг, что Грейс этак ненавязчиво отходит в сторону, словно бы разглядывая деревья и травы. На ярком солнце ее рыжие волосы казались одного оттенка со стволами сосен.  
Поймав взгляд Гарольда, она сделала какое-то нерешительное движение рукой, словно бы хотела пригласить его к себе, но в последний момент раздумала.  
«Ты меня?» — переспросил Гарольд одними губами.  
Грейс как-то обреченно, но вместе с тем решительно кивнула.  
Стараясь не спешить и держаться непринужденно, Гарольд направился к ней. Отец Нейтана бросил на них беглый взгляд и, видимо, решил не дергать; больше никто в группе не обратил внимания.  
— Ты хотела что-то? — спросил Гарольд.  
Почему-то он вновь ощутил, как вспотели ладони.  
Грейс смотрела на него, закусив губу. Гарольд и раньше знал, что она красива, но сейчас она выглядела как-то особенно хорошо. Романист девятнадцатого века написал бы, что ее прекрасная душа проглядывала сквозь правильные черты, дополнительно облагораживая их в моменты душевного волнения.  
— Да, вроде хотела, — она помялась. — Или… не знаю, хочу ли.  
Она вдруг взяла Гарольда за руку — у нее была очень маленькая, нежная ручка, и это показалось страшно непривычным после огромной руки Риза, в которой ладонь Гарольда тонула, — приподнялась на цыпочках и быстро поцеловала Гарольда в щеку.  
«Идиот!» — подумал Гарольд. А больше ничего не подумал.  
— Ты мог бы меня поцеловать? — спросила Грейс едва слышным шепотом.  
Гарольд сглотнул и не сразу нашел голос.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я… у меня уже есть другой человек.  
— А я знаю, — сказала она сипло, опустив глаза. — Где-то с конца апреля. Только верить не хотела.  
— Ты очень красивая, — начал Гарольд в панике. — И очень мне нравишься. Я бы с удовольствием…  
— Все-все, — сказала Грейс, вновь поднимая лицо и улыбаясь. — Давай не будем банальничать, ладно? Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, поэтому и надеялась… Ну, не важно. Ты меня прости, что смутила.  
Вновь улыбнувшись, — уже почти убедительно — Грейс пошла обратно к группе. А Гарольд остался под сосной в густых папоротниках один.  
Тут он заметил, что Нейтана среди людей, стоящих у воды, нет.

 

***

Палатка была рассчитана на двоих, но места в ней хватило бы и четверым. Между спальниками Нейтана и Гарольда оставалось место с Большой Каньон. Ну или так Гарольду казалось.  
Нейтан вообще с ним не говорил весь вечер, как и Карл, и от этого у Гарольда уже зубы начали ныть. Учитывая, что с Грейс общаться его тоже не тянуло, а больше никого Гарольд не знал, это оставляло для общения только Зои. А любой разговор с ней носил привкус флирта. Обычно это Гарольду даже нравилось, потому что он был уверен, что ничего серьезного ни с кем Зои в жизни себе не позволит. Но сегодня он был колоссально не в настроении.  
Поэтому Гарольд молчал, когда остальные жарили на веточках маршмеллоу (чаще роняя их в костер, чем дожаривая до нужной кондиции), пели песни в стиле кантри и старую добрую классику, рассказывали страшные байки (даже Грейс внесла свою лепту) и в целом прекрасно проводили время. Никто даже не возмущался, что на планшетах не ловится интернет, и не сидел, уткнувшись в сотовые, хотя Гарольд уверен был, что так случится.  
В общем, вопреки предостережениям Гарольда поездка вроде бы удалась. Вроде бы. Если бы не разговор с Грейс. Если бы не поведение Нейтана и Карла. Если бы он сейчас спал в одной палатке с Джоном, уютно прижавшись спиной к его груди, а не молчал бы через провал пустого пространства с Нейтаном.  
И главное, Гарольд знал, что винить некого. Сам, все сам.  
Кажется, до Гарольда начало доходить, кого Нейтан имел в виду, давным-давно, в апреле, когда сказал «она моя». Гарольду и в голову бы не пришло, что Нейтану могла нравиться изящная, милая Грейс с ее мелкими нервными чертами, а не роскошная Зои или, скажем, красавица Анжела, которая сидела напротив Нейтана на математике.  
Но почему он тогда ушел, когда увидел, что Гарольд Грейс отказал? Он же знал, что так будет! Он же знал, что у Гарольда есть Джон!  
Люди — это так _сложно_. И даже с Джоном непросто. Не врал насчет своей генетической близости, сразу видно. А вот сестре его, наверное, повезло; из ее кратких обмолвок во время той памятной прогулки по магазинам Гарольд определил, что отличия ее собственной супруги от человека были заметнее.  
...Снаружи все еще горел костер, и кто-то там все еще болтал. Время от времени можно было расслышать глубокий рокочущий баритон мистера Ингрэма, звенящий смех Зои. Каким-то шестым чувством Гарольд знал, что Джон тоже там, хотя его слышно не было.  
— Нейтан, — наконец решился заговорить Гарольд. — Извини, если я тебя чем-то обидел, но я не понимаю причин твоей враждебности. Может быть, ты думаешь, что я обидел Грейс? Я знаю, что она огорчена, но я постарался выразиться как можно мягче и…  
— Не в этом дело, — резко перебил Нейтан.  
И снова замолчал.  
— А в чем? — осторожно сказал Гарольд. — Прости, я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в межличностных отношениях, ты знаешь…  
— Да я знаю, что для этого твоя гениальная голова не годится, — голос Нейтана звучал странно, как будто он готов был заплакать. — Но сейчас ты не виноват. Это для кого угодно сложно. Даже мама бы, наверное, запуталась.  
— При чем тут твоя мама? — не понял Гарольд.  
Нейтан часто приводил в пример мнение отца, но Гарольд впервые слышал, чтобы он сослался на свою мать в качестве авторитета. Миссис Ингрэм была милой женщиной и сын ее любил, но мальчики-подростки редко очень уж уважают матерей (такой Гарольд сделал вывод из книг, так как обладал только академическими знаниями в данном вопросе — его мать умерла рано, и Гарольд ее не помнил).  
— При том, что это мама… — Нейтан запнулся. — Послушай, я не знаю, стоит ли тебе это говорить… это не мой секрет, и вообще…  
— Если не твой секрет, не говори, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Все дело в Грейс, — Нейтан его, как будто, не слышал, разве что на шепот перешел. — Я рад был, что ты ей отказал, но все-таки ужасно злился. Если бы ты знал, чего ей стоило тебе сказать, ты бы так не поступил! Ну встретился бы с ней пару раз, мороженое поел, что, сложно что ли? Вообще, — продолжал Нейтан, — я думаю, тебе стоит так сделать. И вести себя как-нибудь поужаснее. Пусть она тебя сама разлюбит, а не ты ее отверг!  
— С ума сошел! — так же шепотом возмутился Гарольд. — Во-первых, я замужем! Во-вторых, мне есть восемнадцать, а ей нет! Она для меня — подсудное дело!  
— Слушай, тебя никто даже целоваться не заставляет! Это же Грейс, она правильная, вроде тебя. Ну за руку немного подержитесь…  
Гарольд вздрогнул, вспомнив, что переспал с Ризом в первый же день после знакомства. Нейтан об этом уже, видимо, забыл. Если Грейс такая же «правильная», на первом свидании Гарольду пришлось бы отбиваться от нее стаканчиком с мороженым.  
— Объясни толком, почему я не должен был ей отказывать?  
— Потому что ее мать морила ее голодом и издевалась над ней. Если бы не моя мама, все это продолжалось бы до сих пор!  
— Что? — Гарольду показалось, что он ослышался.  
Конечно, не может такого быть. Улыбка матери Грейс всегда казалась ему немного искусственной, но — морить голодом и унижать свою дочь? Да и Грейс ведь никогда не боялась идти домой после школы… Вроде бы.  
Память услужливо подсказала Гарольду: вот Грейс настаивает на поездке в Клируотер, вот соглашается с какой-то эскападой Нейтана на выходные, вот она сидит в полупустой школьной библиотеке после занятий… Нет, дурак, все-таки какой дурак!  
— Что слышал, — сердито сказал Нейтан. — Никто не знает. Мама не собиралась мне рассказывать. Но я пару лет назад нашел у нее диктофон…  
Нейтан довольно сбивчиво, переходя на эвфемизмы и околичности, рассказал Гарольду, что нашел диктофон у матери в спальне, когда по ее просьбе искал укатившуюся сережку. На диктофоне был записан разговор женщины и девочки лет десяти; судя по всему, его мать хранила диктофон довольно долго. В записи женщина называла девочку дрянью, извергом, говорила, что она вырастет шлюхой и будет спать с собственным отцом, но она, мать, этого не допустит и как следует выбьет эту дурь у нее из головы.  
В полном ужасе Нейтан потребовал у матери объяснений. Та спокойно рассказала ему историю, от которой веяло ароматом ЦРУ и шпионских игр.  
Несколько лет назад миссис Ингрэм заметила, что миссис Хендрикс стала какой-то очень уж нервной, а маленькая Грейс — какой-то очень уж тихой. Осторожные расспросы, не начал ли мистер Хендрикс выпивать и не нужна ли с чем-то помощь, ни к чему не привели. Обращаться в социальные службы без веского на то основания миссис Ингрэм не хотелось, да она и боялась, что от этого выйдет больше вреда, чем пользы: с одной стороны, на Грейс не было видимых синяков, так что в случае проблем родители могли отовраться, а с другой стороны, беспочвенные подозрения могли бросить тень на вполне нормальную семью…  
Отношения между семьями складывались добрососедские, и никто не увидел бы ничего странного, что, зайдя как-то за рецептом пирога, миссис Ингрэм осталась на чашечку чая. То, что, улучив момент, она воткнула между подушечками дивана диктофон, автоматически включавшийся, когда люди в комнате разговаривали, и выключавшийся, когда они замолкали, никто не заметил.  
Неделю спустя ей удалось так же незаметно диктофон забрать.  
От услышанного волосы у миссис Ингрэм встали дыбом.  
Она явилась к миссис Хендриксон для откровенного разговора, пообещала рассказать все мужу, социальным службам и в целом всему городку и взяла с нее обещание Грейс больше не трепать.  
Вроде бы мегера дочь действительно больше не мучила: трюка с диктофоном миссис Ингрэм не повторяла, но наблюдала за девочкой, как коршун.  
Разговор с матерью состоялся два года назад, и после него Нейтан и сам стал приглядываться к Грейс. Ему хотелось понять, как это соседская девочка, такая тихая и скромная, которая рисовала себе свои акварельки в саду и ничем больше не выделялась, могла оказаться главной героиней такой увлекательно-трагической истории. Так он и не понял, зато заметил, что Грейс сказочно хороша.  
— Она как сухой осенний листок, Гарольд, — говорил Нейтан с несвойственным ему жаром. — Только не сухой и не осенний… посмотришь — вроде ничего особенного, а поближе подойдешь — такая красота!  
На взгляд Гарольда, красота Грейс была более чем очевидна, но он прекрасно понимал, что Нейтана привлекают более броские образы.  
— Так ты в нее влюблен, потому что хочешь видеть себя ее рыцарем? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо, — ощетинился Нейтан.  
— Само по себе неплохо, — вздохнул Гарольд. — Но ты делаешь вывод, что ее надо от всего спасать. А ее не надо. Твоя мама уже ее спасла. Грейс хорошо владеет собой и вообще сильная молодая женщина. Она прекрасно справится с тем, что я ее не люблю. Хочешь ей помочь — не заставляй меня ходить с ней на свидания, лучше дай ей понять, что ты рядом.  
— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — огрызнулся Нейтан. — Как будто я не пробовал! Похоже, она меня побаивается. И неудивительно, если ей мать так голову намыливала насчет парней. С тобой-то понятно, ты безобидный.  
— Вот значит, как? — спросил Гарольд, с удивившим его самого звоном в голосе. — Может, еще скажешь, по мне видно, что я гей?  
— По тебе видно, что ты идиот, — буркнул Нейтан. — Вот зачем ты со своим поссорился? Он на тебя смотрит как побитый пес.  
— Ничего не… — начал Гарольд и осекся.  
Он старался не смотреть на Риза в течение вечера, но сам несколько раз ловил на себе его взгляды. И хотя Гарольд не назвал бы их собачьими, счастливого в них ничего не наблюдалось.  
Тут прямо над пологом палатки маленькой звездой вспыхнул фонарик. Кто-то подошел совсем близко.  
Гарольд только тут сообразил, что костер, похоже, уже погас, и голосов до них больше не доносилось.  
— Молодые люди, — тихо произнес голос мистера Ингрэма, — судя по приглушенному шушуканью, вы не спите?  
— А что, тут комендантский час? — спросил Нейтан.  
— Нет, но я обижен, что родной сын весь вечер избегал отца. Гарольд, будь хорошим мальчиком, тащи свою задницу к законному супругу и не мешай родичам общаться.  
Гарольд хмыкнул. Имел место явный сговор. Он мог бы из принципа никуда не ходить, но чувствовал, что соскучился по Джону. Даже сама идея, чтобы просто сходить с Грейс на якобы свидание, как-то нелепо резанула его.  
Если Джон улетит к себе домой, рано или поздно, наверное, Гарольду придется ходить на свидания с кем-то еще. И дай бог, если этот человек окажется хоть немного похож на Грейс. Но лучше пусть этот миг как можно дольше не настанет.  
А тратить отведенные им вместе часы и дни на глупую ревность и обиды — глупость и малодушие.  
Гарольд вылез из теплой палатки в лесную влажную прохладу, пахнущую мокрой землей и, несмотря на середину лета, чем-то морозным с гор. Мистер Ингрэм сунул ему в руку фонарик.  
— На палатки школьников не свети, чтобы не задумались, кто это там ходит, — проговорил он еле слышно. — Нашу палатку помнишь? Зеленая с сиреневым, самая крайняя.  
Гарольд кивнул. Палатку он помнил, потому что сам и выбирал ее в Интернете.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Не за что, — ответил Ингрэм. И произнес со слегка завистливой интонацией: — Знаешь, сперва я в это не очень-то верил. Я встретил Джудит, когда мне было за тридцать, и я уже раз был женат. В восемнадцать — это все несерьезно. Но если у вас… — он запнулся.  
— Я сам не знаю, как у нас пока, — сказал Гарольд, почти не покривив душой.  
Гарольд заблудился в кромешной темноте и чуть было не ушел в лес мимо палаток. К счастью, Джон вовремя поймал его и увел спать.

***

_Снился кошмар.  
__Будто бы я вижу себя на лодочной станции. Вокруг яркий солнечный полдень, станция полностью закончена, новенькие с иголочки красные лодочки качаются у причала. По причалу идет юноша, и я узнаю его с первого взгляда. Я знаю — это Джон.  
__Он подходит к домику, и я начинаю отвязывать ему лодку, потом гляжу на руки и вижу, что они старые и морщинистые. Я — старик, и я не могу заговорить с Джоном, потому что он меня не помнит.  
__Но это было не самое худшее. Самое худшее, что я проснулся и вспомнил, что у озерка, где я люблю лежать и смотреть на горы, действительно есть маленькая станция с прокатом лодок. Построили для гостиницы, но открыть не успели. И там жил старик-нищий, его подкармливали даже, закрывали глаза, что он там обитает. Я с ним перекидывался парой слов по дороге из школы и в школу. Он был нормальный, называл себя Джеком. Однажды мы с Нейтаном нашли его мертвым, в кулаке он сжимал старую, неразборчивую и выцветшую фотографию.  
__Тогда, проснувшись, я понимаю, что этот старик-нищий был Джоном, и на карточке был я или, может быть, мы с ним, и что я его не узнал, потому что мне стерли память, а он ждал, и терпел, и теперь все кончено, кончено…  
__И тут я проснулся второй раз — уже окончательно. Но мне пришлось сходить на озеро и своими глазами убедиться, что лодочной станции там нет и в помине.  
_  
***

Необыкновенной красоты августовский закат словно бы вливался в комнату через открытую дверь балкона, затопляя ее оранжевым светом.  
Гарольд полулежал на полу, откинув голову на подушки дивана, и писал код. Было тихо, только шелестели деревья на улице и звенела какая-то ленивая муха у окна. На большом экране телевизора бесшумно бегали по белому полю хоккеисты. Джон сидел на диване в наушниках, его рука лежала на плече Гарольда и время от времени он поглаживал мужа по руке.  
Код тек легко и складно, троянец выходил с затеей; Гарольд уже ехидно предвкушал, как нанявшая его для экспертного аудита компания будет чесать в затылке и удивляться, как это они просмотрели такую очевидную дырку у себя в защите. А деньги можно будет потратить на что-нибудь приятное — может быть, купить мотоцикл? Джон как-то обмолвился, что умеет на них ездить…  
Вообще-то Гарольд начал зарабатывать через Интернет лет с двенадцати. Тогда же завел брокерский счет с помощью отца. О брокерском счете Ингрэмы знали, о его хакерской деятельности — нет (хотя Нейтан, как выяснилось, догадывался). От Джона Гарольд даже и не пробовал таиться.  
Тогда, в двенадцать лет, он строил смутные планы, что создаст собственную компанию и когда-нибудь станет миллиардером. Ему казалось, что это самая стоящая игра на свете: построить свою компанию — это как создать программу для реальной жизни. Сейчас быть миллиардером ему как-то незаметно расхотелось. Он даже не знал почему. Хотя пару миллионов долларов было бы неплохо иметь. Ну просто на всякий случай. Интересно, а с яхтой Джон умеет управляться?  
Но пара миллионов — это не так уж много для развитого и отточенного ума. Их можно, наверное, заработать без отрыва от более приятных занятий — лет за десять-двадцать. Гарольд планировал свой ум оттачивать и развивать. Если бы только знать, что через десять лет Джон будет с ним…  
Настроение незаметно испортилось. Гарольд решительно отогнал эти мысли. Еще чего. Он не будет портить замечательное «сейчас» размышлением о неприятном «потом» — это идиотская ошибка любого книжного персонажа, и Гарольд ее совершать не будет! К тому же, кто знает, может, Джон найдет возможность остаться…  
Тут он заметил, что рука Джона слегка сжимает его плечо, привлекая внимание.  
Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что наушники висят у Джона на шее, а сам он смотрит на Гарольда, слегка нахмурясь.  
— Что? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Хочу поговорить, — сказал Джон. — Если ты можешь отвлечься.  
— Да, без проблем, — Гарольд отложил ноутбук в сторону и поднялся, сел на диван между ног Джона, привалившись к его груди. — Нормальная поза? Или надо в глаза смотреть?  
— Нормальная, — Джон переплел их пальцы. — Это не тот разговор, которых так боятся в сериалах.  
Гарольд хихикнул.  
— Но все-таки он может быть тебе неприятен, — серьезно продолжил Джон. — Обычно в таких случаях говорят: не отвечай, если тебе тяжело. Но мне очень нужны ответы, Гарольд. Очень. Поэтому даже если тебе тяжело, постарайся вспомнить.  
— Ты об аварии моей будешь спрашивать? — по спине Гарольда, хоть он и прижимался к теплой и твердой груди Джона, прошла легкая дрожь. — Я почти ничего о ней не помню. Да я очнулся больше года назад. Врачи говорят, что последствий никаких не осталось, даже удивительно.  
— Ты что-нибудь помнишь о самой аварии? — мягко спросил Джон.  
— Да, все до деталей. Мы с отцом поехали в больницу… ему стало нехорошо, он сказал, что боится вести, попросил меня вызвать такси. Я вызвал… мне не слишком-то понравился тот таксист, но отец сказал не спорить, сказал, что я слишком осторожничаю, — Гарольд сглотнул. — Мне следовало настоять. Хотя, может, таксист был не виноват. Я потом читал отчеты полиции… там было написано, что фуру просто понесло на льду, шофер был сонным после двойной смены. Наш таксист не успел отвернуть, но никто бы не успел. Отец сидел на заднем сиденье позади таксиста, я — на переднем рядом… Вроде бы самое опасное пассажирское место, но нет. Их смяло в лепешку, а я отделался травмой головы. Саму фуру я помню плохо, так, какой-то глухой удар.  
Гарольд спиной почувствовал, что Джон кивнул.  
— А потом? Ты помнишь, как очнулся?  
— Мне показалось, я слышал какой-то голос. Он звал меня по имени, — неохотно проговорил Гарольд. — А потом я сразу как будто проснулся. Открыл глаза, вокруг — палата, а только что было такси… Мне казалось, прошло совсем немного времени, а прошло три года. У меня никогда не было особенно близких друзей, но все, с кем я учился, даже просто общался, стали уже взрослыми…  
— Были ли какие-нибудь странности? — спросил Джон. — Ну кроме того, что ты очнулся после трехлетней комы?  
— Какого рода странности?  
— Ну, больница. Может быть, привозили новое оборудование? Или какой-нибудь профессор с мировым именем испытал на тебе новую процедуру?  
— Нет, насколько я знаю, ничего такого не было.  
— Сколько отняла реабилитация? Как долго ты учился опять ходить, говорить?  
— Может быть, это и была та странность, — медленно произнес Гарольд. — Тогда я был слишком сконфужен, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Но вообще-то особенной реабилитации мне не потребовалось. Тело первый день казалось слегка чужим, ноги и руки легко немели, как после долгого сна… Язык порой не слушался. Но в целом я оправился очень быстро, врачи удивлялись и все время делали какие-то анализы. Ингрэмы приехали на следующий день, а еще через неделю они меня забрали. Мне оставалась пара месяцев до совершеннолетия, и они оформили опеку. Ну и потом настояли, что мне лучше доучиться в школе. Я не стал спорить — не то чтобы мне так уж был нужен этот школьный диплом, но было как-то все равно. Решил, что вовсе незачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
— Похвальная осторожность, — с мягким юмором произнес Джон, обдавая ухо Гарольда теплым дыханием. — Я рад, что ты так решил.  
— Я тоже, — Гарольд подался ему навстречу. — А почему тебе так важны эти ответы?  
— Пытаюсь понять, что в тебе особенного, — сказал он серьезно.  
— Мистер Риз, — заметил Гарольд, — не хотелось бы показаться нескромным, но…  
— Я имею в виду, кроме того, что ты гений и я люблю тебя до безумия, — сказал Джон.  
— Любишь?.. — Гарольд чуть не вывернул шею, чтобы посмотреть Джону в глаза.  
Не то чтобы он придавал такое уж значение этому слову — тоже мне, романтическое клише! Но все-таки Джон никогда прежде не говорил ничего такого.  
— До безумия, — серьезно подтвердил Джон.  
После этого уж Гарольд не мог его не поцеловать, и не залезть ладонями ему под рубашку, и не расстегнуть ему джинсы, медленно, дыханием и легкими прикосновениями доводя до такого стояка, чтобы стало почти больно. А потом не мог не велеть лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги — тем резким, повелительным тоном, от которого Джон просто таял. Разумеется, о прошлом они в этот вечер больше не говорили.

***

Джону очень нравилась миссис Ингрэм. Она совсем не походила на их с Рут властную родительницу, но в ней было что-то настолько неистребимо материнское, что хотелось разговаривать с ней только уважительным тоном.  
Ему казалось, он ей тоже скорее нравится. Поэтому, выбрав субботу, когда мужская часть семейства Ингрэмов отправилась на рыбалку, Джон заглянул к соседям и просто без предлогов сказал, что хотел бы поговорить о Гарольде.  
Миссис Ингрэм тотчас предложила ему чай или кофе на выбор, а также домашний кекс и покупные печенья. Джон покорно захрустел печенюшкой, хотя не любил сладкое, но попросил воды: кофе на него действовал сильнее, чем на землян, и Джон предпочитал им не злоупотреблять, а от липтоновского чая Гарольд его давно и прочно отучил.  
— Так что конкретно вы хотели обсудить, мистер Риз? — спросила миссис Ингрэм, присаживаясь напротив.  
— Зовите меня Джон, — он достал из кармана крошечное устройство, похожее на флэшку, и протянул ей. — Вот, нашел между диванными подушками. Полагаю, это ваше?  
Миссис Ингрэм покраснела.  
— Боже, как вы догадались, что это мое? Вам… Нейтан рассказал о Грейс? Или Гарольду?  
— Причем здесь Грейс Хендрикс? — Джон нахмурился. — Она имеет какое-то отношение к этому диктофону?  
— Нет, это… — румянец уже спал, миссис Ингрэм взяла себя в руки. — Это очень старая история, и она не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему. Нет, правда, как вы догадались, что это мое?  
— Только вы с мистером Ингрэмом заходили к нам в гости, поздравить Гарольда с днем рождения неделю назад. Устройство я нашел после вашего прихода. Мистер Ингрэм, при всем моем к нему уважении, мне не кажется способным на такие… страховочные меры.  
— Почему же вы ждали неделю? — спросила миссис Ингрэм с некоторым вызовом. — Разоблачили бы меня сразу.  
— Ждал, чтобы накопилось достаточно разговоров, которые убедили бы вас в моей добропорядочности. Самое трудное было убедиться, что на диктофоне не будет ничего нескромного — незаметно для Гарольда. Как вы понимаете, обычно нам стесняться некого.  
Румянец вернулся с удвоенной силой.  
— Простите, — проговорила миссис Ингрэм сдавленно. — У меня не было повода… и это, конечно, вторжение, но… я даже не столько за вас беспокоилась. Я беспокоюсь за Гарольда.  
— Я понимаю, — терпеливо сказал Джон. — Я тоже за него беспокоюсь. И поэтому отдаю прибор вам.  
— Да, — миссис Ингрэм схватила маленькое устройство тонкими пальцами. — Да, наверное, по-настоящему высокоморальная женщина сейчас раздавила бы эту штучку каблуком, и сказала бы, что слушать она не будет, — она улыбнулась Джону с вызовом. — Но я все-таки прослушаю.  
— Я же сказал, там ничего нет, — кивнул невозмутимо Джон. — Десять или около часов разговоров о том, какого сорта хлеб купить и какого мнения Гарольд о моем увлечении хоккеем. Невысокого, кстати говоря.  
Миссис Ингрэм кивнула. Она явно ощущала свою позицию проигрышной и не знала, то ли ей оправдываться, то ли лучше держаться с достоинством и не говорить ничего.  
— Да, но я все-таки послушаю, — пробормотала она. — Просто Гарольд — такой замкнутый мальчик… И ведь ему восемнадцать — ну, теперь девятнадцать, — только на бумаге! Он, конечно, рассудительнее даже многих моих ровесников, но жизненного опыта-то нет совсем. И нам с мужем так и не удалось найти к нему подход. Он так сильно отличается от Нейтана!  
— Я понимаю, — терпеливо сказал Джон. — Вы оказались в позиции родителя по отношению к человеку умному и сложному, не имея прав его контролировать. Роль родителя вообще непростая, а при таких обстоятельствах — вдвойне.  
— Да, вы же учитель, — миссис Ингрэм коротко улыбнулась. — Вы понимаете. Тем более, если вы знали Гарольда до катастрофы…  
— Недостаточно я его знал, к сожалению, — заметил Джон. — О катастрофе-то я и хотел вас расспросить. У вас остались какие-то документы, результаты анализов?  
— Остались, но… зачем? — удивилась она. — Гарольд ведь выздоровел. Больше года прошло, как он очнулся, никаких проблем со здоровьем.  
— Физических — может быть, — тут Джон начинал врать и вставал на тонкий лед: ему нужно было одновременно и убедить миссис Ингрэм в серьезности ситуации, и не напугать ее настолько, чтобы она начала вдруг кудахтать над Гарольдом, как наседка. — Но психологически… Он спит как-то неспокойно. Иногда просыпается в холодном поту, а что снилось, — не помнит. А сам говорит, что это пустяки.  
— Но как вам помогут данные Гарольда?  
— Вы знаете, что я служил. У меня есть знакомый врач-психотерапевт, она специализируется на посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве. Мне очень помогла. Я хотел бы посоветоваться с ней насчет Гарольда.  
— Это ведь неэтично — показывать ей данные без его согласия, — нерешительно заметила миссис Ингрэм.  
— Так же, как и ваше решение подложить нам диктофон, — заметил Джон. — Скажите, вы часто обыскиваете комнату Нейтана?  
— Не очень, — она невесело улыбнулась. — Ладно, я поняла вас… Неоднозначное положение опекуна и все такое. Но вам-то он муж.  
— Я думаю, что вы по крайней мере один раз посылали мистера Ингрэма к врачу насчет его давления.  
— Даже три, — улыбка миссис Ингрэм стала шире. — Да вы пройдоха, мистер Риз! И хитрец. Почище Гарольда. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Зовите меня Джон, — предложил он.  
— А вы меня — Джудит.

***

По мере того, как надвигался конец лета, Гарольду становилось все больше и больше не по себе.  
Причин тому было две.  
Во-первых, он почти ни на секунду не забывал о просьбе Карла Элаиса. И хотел бы забыть, не думать об этом, не трепать себе нервы, но никак не получалось. Логически он понимал, что не обязан был помогать своему однокласснику. Максимум, что он обязан был сделать — так это прийти в полицию и рассказать об их разговоре. Или не в полицию, а в социальные службы.  
Но Гарольд здорово сомневался, что такой разговор помог бы Тони. Скорее уж, он сделал бы ситуацию еще хуже.  
А во-вторых, Гарольду почему-то иррационально начинало казаться, что с наступлением холодов Джон исчезнет из его жизни. Будто холодный ветер унесет. Гарольд говорил себе, что все это глупости. Он никогда не заговаривал с Джоном о сроке и его миссии и предполагаемом отлете; каким-то образом у него сложилась впечатление, что речь идет как минимум о годе или о паре лет.  
Может быть, причина была в том, что Джон к концу лета сделался более молчаливым, рассеянным. Часто уходил «на пробежку» — то есть снимать свои чертовы показания. В разговоре с Гарольдом держался как-то немного отстраненно, а любил его каждую ночь так, будто в последний раз. Они не играли больше с поясом верности — это приелось уже через пару недель — но в Джоне проскальзывала иногда та же отчаянность, словно он постоянно был на грани и не мог утолить свой голод.  
Все это пугало, но Гарольд упрямо не расспрашивал, словно вопрос мог превратить вероятность в неизбежность. Он знал, до чего это глупо, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.  
Размышлять о проблеме Маркони было проще, потому что Карл и Тони даже не были особенно близкими друзьями. И в итоге Гарольд сказал Карлу так:  
— Я не против помочь вам с Тони отправить за решетку преступника. Но я против того, чтобы человек получал срок за дела, которые не совершал. Поэтому я хочу доказательств.  
— На слово ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, — кивнул Карл с таким видом, будто того и ждал. — Отлично, значит, сходим до этого места. Ты можешь уйти из дома с ночевкой?  
— Без проблем, — сказал Гарольд. — Отпрошусь у Ингрэмов.  
— А я думал, у мужа, — усмехнулся Карл.  
На пораженный взгляд Гарольда тот только плечами пожал.  
— Не бойся, вы ничем себя не выдали в школе. Просто я стараюсь быть в курсе того, что происходит в этом городе.  
— Впечатляет, — сказал Гарольд холодно.  
— Просто даю тебе понять, что я мог бы тебя шантажировать, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Карл. — Но я этого не делаю. Потому что ты мне нравишься, Гарри.  
— Помоги бог тогда тем, кто тебе не нравится, — пробурчал Гарольд. — Ладно. Так что ты хочешь мне показать?  
— Перевалочную базу контрабандистов в лесу, — сказал Карл. — Это ближе к побережью. К счастью, мне исполнилось шестнадцать, и я получил права на прошлой неделе. Поэтому идти всю дорогу пешком нам не придется, только последние несколько километров.  
— Зачем тогда с ночевкой?  
— Если ты правда хочешь дождаться отца Маркони там, придется ждать темноты.  
Гарольду тут же показалась несусветно глупой идея выслеживать мафиози, контрабандой перевозящих оружие и наркотики, в глуши у побережья среди ночи, и захотелось поверить Карлу на слово. Но он прекрасно понимал, что именно этой реакции Карл и добивался. А пустить дело на самотек Гарольд уже не мог. Ему страшно было подумать, каким образом Карл с его умом и полукриминальными замашками возьмется решать проблему Энтони Маркони-старшего, если Гарольд ему не поможет. Может быть, попытается нанять убийцу через Интернет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарольд с чувством, что сует голову в петлю.  
— Тогда в четверг, — сказал Карл. — Тони мне сказал, что его отец пойдет забирать товар с четверга на пятницу.  
— Карл, — сказал Гарольд ровным тоном, когда его собеседник уже развернулся, чтобы уходить.  
— Да, Гарольд?  
— Я помогаю тебе только потому, что ты просишь ради Энтони. Но если вдруг выяснится, что дела обстоят не так, как ты сказал, и ты пытаешься использовать меня в каком-то сложном плане, то я…  
— Я не стал бы шутить угрозой для Энтони, — сказал Карл. Похоже, он ничуть не обиделся, а, напротив, счел себя польщенным тем, что Гарольд посчитал его способным на многоходовые злодейские планы.  
«Нет, — подумал Гарольд на пути домой. — Карл умеет напустить на себя важность, но все-таки ему только шестнадцать… И мне кажется, что он вырастет не плохим человеком. Может быть, и даже скорее всего, не хорошим. Я еще никогда не встречал никого, кто бы так откровенно _не был_ _хорошим_ , как он. Но и злодея с таким чувством чести из него не выйдет».

***

Гарольд был уверен, что «на дело» они с Карлом поедут вдвоем. Однако Энтони, лениво ухмыляясь, ждал их, облокотясь на борт небольшого черного пикапа. Насколько Гарольд помнил, и Карл, и его тетка-опекун ездили совсем на других машинах.  
— Спасибо, что пришел, — Тони пожал Гарольду руку.  
— Не за что, — ответил Гарольд. — Я пока не согласился вам помогать.  
— Резонно, — кивнул Тони.  
В кабине было только два места, и Тони без малейших колебаний полез в кузов. Не было даже обмена взглядами между ним и Карлом, ничего похожего на молчаливое обсуждение — кому, мол, удобнее. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что они заранее договорились обо всем. Но Гарольд подозревал, что дело тут в ином: Тони занимал подчеркнуто подчиненную позицию. Это выглядело бы более-менее нормально в отношении взрослых мужчин на разных ступенях карьерной лестницы, но между мальчишками коробило. Бывают, наверное, и более странные игры, чем игры во власть и авторитет. Но более опасных Гарольд не знал. А если эти двое не играют — тем страшнее.  
«Не суди о других по своим меркам, — ругнулся он про себя, влезая в кабину. — Наверное, узнай Карл и Тони, как вы с Джоном развлекаетесь в свободное время, они были бы шокированы. Тони вообще может быть гомофобом — с таким-то отцом».  
Карл заметил его замешательство.  
— Почему ты так удивился, увидев Тони? — спросил он, трогаясь с места.  
— Я был уверен, что ты хочешь разрешить это дело без него.  
Карл посмотрел на Гарольда как на умалишенного, а затем развернулся через плечо и начал выруливать с автостоянки.  
— Как ты это себе представляешь? Конечно, Тони знал. Без его разрешения я бы не стал тебя вмешивать.  
— Но до сих пор ты договаривался со мной так, будто Тони вообще за скобками!  
— Почему бы и нет? — Карл пожал плечами. — Тони ни для чего не был нужен. Мы обсуждали сугубо наши дела.  
— А теперь что изменилось?  
— Он здорово стреляет.  
Гарольду показалось, что он ослышался. Но нет, приходилось признать: Карл именно такой псих, каким иногда кажется.  
— Вы что, пистолет с собой притащили?  
— А почему бы и нет? — хладнокровно заметил Карл, пристраиваясь на полупустое шоссе. — Предосторожности лишними не бывают. И машину эту я взял напрокат через сервис в Клируотере.  
То бишь анонимно. Правда, там надо было указывать номер своих водительских прав, но кому попало эти данные компания не выдала бы. Разве что полиции по ордеру. Если Карл надумал прятаться только от мстительного отца Маркони, предосторожности могли оказаться вполне достаточными.  
— Я не соглашался на разведку боем, — мрачно сказал Гарольд. — Я соглашался всего-навсего на небольшую поездку с целью увидеть, действительно ли мистер Маркони навещает свой тайник. Вот и все.  
— Не волнуйся, ничего не понадобится, — сказал Карл, как маленькому ребенку. — Пистолет — просто страховка.  
— Вот раз страховка, то и оставьте его тут, — уперся Гарольд. — А не то я просто никуда не поеду. А вдруг нас остановит полиция и найдет вашу пушку? Я уверен, что она не зарегистрирована.  
В результате образовалась еще одна заминка, когда пистолет завозили домой к Маркони. Гарольд из машины не выходил, просто глядел на дом мафиози издали. Выглядел он абсолютно нормально: двухэтажный, из типовых блоков, по типовому проекту. Ничем не отличается от прочих на улице. Только вот за аккуратной живой изгородью творится такое, что страшно сказать.  
Он подумал о доме Хендриксов, выкрашенном веселой желтенькой краской. Подумал о людях, которые на первый взгляд — выдающиеся члены общества, и никогда не скажешь про них, что за закрытыми дверями они мучают детей и животных.  
Если бы существовал способ как-то определять мучителей. Если бы существовал путь помогать жертвам...  
Гарольд почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось что-то в груди, когда он отвернулся от дома Энтони.  
Сейчас он пытался помочь, но его усилий было явно недостаточно. Должен быть более глобальный способ…  
Именно из-за этого он почти решил не лететь, как предлагала Рут, а не по каким-то другим причинам.

***

Когда она заговорила о полете, у Гарольда в первый момент перехватило дыхание. Отправиться в космос! Не в качестве «зайца» на патрульном корабле, не один раз на пару часов. Нет, совершенно легитимно жить на чужой планете. Более того, учиться там! Может быть, Гарольд узнал бы, как _на самом деле_ работает вселенная. Что такое гравитация. Существует ли темная энергия. Что происходит в глубинах черной дыры. Как действует телепатия…  
Но жизненный опыт, пусть и достаточно скудный, уже научил его, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Прямым взглядом глядя на Рут, он спросил:  
— В чем подвох? Мы с Джоном больше не сможем увидеться? — он избегал при этом смотреть на Джона. Сумки с покупками Рут все еще были у него в руках, Гарольд даже не мог опустить их на пол. Время словно застыло.  
В голове у Гарольда уже пробегали недостойные романтической комедии сценарии: он мог бы согласиться сейчас, для вида, а потом — не ошейник же с взрывчаткой они на него наденут! Они с Джоном разыщут друг друга позже, когда Гарольд закончит учебу. И если даже у них ничего не получится, то Гарольд не может, просто не может отказаться от этого шанса из-за любви. Даже если Джон идеален и никого похожего Гарольд больше никогда в жизни не встретит. На одной чаше весов — любовь, на другой — все тайны мироздания и возможность двинуть человечество вперед на несколько сотен лет разом. Понятно, что перевесит. Что должно перевесить…  
Кто-то в голове у Гарольда тоненько заскулил.  
— С чего ты взял? — улыбнулась Рут. — Нет, конечно, ты там можешь встретить много интересных гуманоидов — или даже негуманоидов, если они тебе по вкусу, — она заговорщицки подмигнула. — Но кто может тебе запретить видеться с Джоном? Наоборот, раз у тебя будет галактическое гражданство, вы сможете без всяких проблем вместе поселиться, если будет такое желание. Даже опять зарегистрировать брак, хотя на мой взгляд, это как-то старомодно…  
Скулеж в голове превратился, сердце вздрогнуло от радости, не веря. На одной чаше весов — радость познания нового, ответ на все тайны и загадки современной науки (и, наверняка, новые еще более крутые тайны и загадки на новом уровне познания), знакомство с разнообразными формами инопланетной жизни и еще к тому же Джон… Как можно отказаться? Да он даже права такого не имеет, неважно, насколько будет трудно лично ему и какой мощный культурный шок его ждет…  
— Проблема в том, — мрачно сказал Риз, сидевший на жестком табурете в стороне, у кухонного островка, — что ты не сможешь вернуться на Землю.  
— Что? — водоворот фантазий изрядно замедлился, хотя сердце колотилось по-прежнему.  
— Закон о культурном эмбарго, — пояснил Джон. — Рут права, думаю, за пару месяцев ты мог бы подготовиться к вступительным экзаменам. Проблема в том, что на вашем нынешнем уровне развития ты не должен будешь сообщать Земле никакого дополнительного знания. Единственный путь назад — через стирание памяти.  
— Да нет, ты пережимаешь, — не согласилась Шоу. Она сидела, развалясь на диване, а теперь подалась вперед, словно разговор стал ей наконец интересен. — Сможет он прилетать назад. Как турист. Но если будет зафиксировано, что он занимался какой-то предпринимательской или изобретательской деятельностью на Земле, да хоть блог вел, то да, либо память сотрут, либо невыездным станет.  
— Иными словами, — медленно проговорил Гарольд, — я не смогу применить на Земле полученные знания? И вообще не смогу никак… повлиять на то, что происходит на Земле?  
— Грубо говоря, так, — сказала Шоу. — Этот закон был отчасти принят как раз поэтому. Патрульная служба иногда вербует талантливую молодежь с отсталых планет. Но все они дают подписку, что либо не вернутся, либо не будут применять свои знания на родине. Как правило, это не проблема. Мало кого выбирают за их выдающиеся умственные качества. Но если ты хочешь заниматься наукой, на Земле этого делать не сможешь.  
Разум Гарольд замер, словно олень, парализованный светом фар на шоссе. Он не то чтобы мечтал изобрести лекарство от рака и облагодетельствовать человечество. Да и чистой наукой заниматься не рвался; его больше привлекало программирование вообще и совершенствование нейроинтерфейсов в частности. Но это, конечно, как раз и есть изобретательство, творческая деятельность, как ни крути, и это та область, в которой он не сможет проявить себя на Земле.  
Может быть, он сделает выдающиеся открытия там, на звездах. Но землянам они ничем не помогут. Земля будет по-прежнему задыхаться от кибержестокости, кибервойн, неравенства доступа к информации и не использовать даже сотую часть возможностей кибер-сетей. И не то чтобы Гарольд может решить все эти проблемы. Да почти наверняка он действительно ничего не решит. И чем он обязан людям, если на то пошло?  
Почему он _должен_ их решать?  
Отец говорил — «кому много дано, с того много и спросится». Но это логически бессмысленная сентенция. Кем спросится? В Бога Гарольд не верил. Другими людьми? Но они и так рады всегда присесть на шее и ножки свесить. В этом одном Айн Рэнд была права, хотя делала какие-то странные выводы из такого свойства человеческой натуры.  
В общем, рассуждая здраво, Гарольд ничего не должен был людям на Земле. Оставалась, может быть, его уязвленная гордость. Считая себя человеком терпимым и без предрассудков, Гарольд всегда нормально относился к тому, что в Канаде селятся люди из разных стран. Пожалуй, даже гордился этим, если давал себе труд задумываться, — вот, мол, какая гостеприимная у меня страна.  
Но теперь он вдруг обнаружил, что где-то глубоко под этим чувством лежало неглубокое презрение — особенно к тем, кто не сбежали из горячих точек, от войн и революций, а прибыли из сравнительно благополучных регионов. Глупо, глупо, глупо — но у Гарольда мелькнуло: «Неужели я стану, как эти старики из русского бара в Монреале, которые и скучают по родине, и ругают ее невыносимо?» У них был такой бар на соседской улице.  
Хотя нет, это будет, скорее, как когда Тарзана привезли из джунглей в Англию. Но Гарольд не Тарзан, он привыкнет. Он всегда мечтал! Даже отец наверняка сказал бы ему лететь.  
Правда, если уж на то пошло, в детстве Гарольд мечтал написать ПО для первого межзвездного корабля Земли. Но как-нибудь и без него напишут.  
С Ингрэмами немного жаль будет расставаться. Да и школа… Гарольд к ней привык и думал, что уже не спеша так и доучится до самого выпуска.  
Усилием воли Гарольд остановил сумбур.  
— Я ведь не должен решать прямо сейчас? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — сказала Рут. — Но и не затягивай. Пока ты молод и симпатичен, выбить тебе стипендию будет легче.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарольд холодновато, — я надеюсь, что если я приму ваше предложение, «выбивать» для меня ничего не потребуется.  
Рут широко, жизнерадостно улыбнулась.  
— Молодец, парень, — сказала она. — Так держать!  
Но Гарольд совсем не был уверен, что «так держать». Рут и Шоу уехали (Шоу пообещала накатать на Джона какой-то сногсшибательный рапорт, объявив его полным придурком и одновременно достаточно ценным сотрудником, чтобы от него не поспешили вот прямо сразу избавиться). А посеянные ими семена остались в Гарольде, и прорастали, и не давали ему покоя.  
Джон отказался что-либо советовать.  
«Это твое решение, парень, — сказал он. — Как бы ты ни решил, я поддержу. Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?»  
Гарольду казалось, что они гораздо больше, чем друзья. Еще один фактор неопределенности: он понятия не имел, что же на самом деле представлял из себя их с Джоном брак.  
Но ладно, предположим, для их брака переезд на звезды нес одни только сплошные плюсы. Почему же у Гарольда было ощущение, что Джон этот вариант не одобряет?

***

Шоссе казалось вымершим — машины навстречу попадались редко, а обгоняли еще реже. Море приманчиво блестело слева радостной синевой, но почему-то при взгляде на него становилось особенно ясно: лето кончается. Почти уже закончилось.  
Гарольд почти не разговаривал с Карлом. Тот не навязывался, только включил «Хорошо оттемперированный клавир» через аудиосистему.  
— Вот говорят, что Бах слишком механистичен, — заметил он. — Но это все равно что сказать, что в математике и логике нет красоты. Не правда ли, Гарольд?  
— Не знал, что ты тоже любишь классику.  
— Я же говорил, что нам надо больше общаться, — произнес Карл добродушно.  
— Чтобы чаще оказываться в таких ситуациях, как сегодня? Благодарю покорно.  
— Ну, ты ведь сам настоял проверить таким экстремальным способом.  
Гарольд промолчал и молчал всю дорогу. Его терзали легкие угрызения совести, что он не сказал Джону, где проведет ночь. Джон думает, что он с друзьями (в целом верно), и не будет звонить, чтобы нечаянно не нарушить конспирацию. Правда, Гарольд обещал отправлять ему СМС.  
Одно он отправил сразу же из машины, другое — на полпути. Ничего особенного: мол, со мной все в порядке, хорошо провожу время.  
Чуть позже Гарольд уже не был так уверен в том, что хорошо проводит время.  
Контрабандисты прятали свой товар в пещере, расположенной в предгорьях в нескольких сотнях метров от берега. Чтобы остаться незамеченными на подходе, троица борцов с преступностью спрятала автомобиль в кустах, забросав ветками. Уже маскировка потребовала от Гарольда нешуточных физических усилий (он отказался просто стоять и смотреть на то, как работают Карл и Тони). А потом пришлось все время идти вверх и даже в одном месте карабкаться по скалам.  
— Как они все оттуда таскают? — спросил Гарольд, пыхтя.  
У него закралось подозрение, что нет никакой пещеры контрабандистов, а Карл и Тони заманили его в глушь с тем, чтобы не избавляться от тела. Но зачем бы этим двоим его убивать?  
— Есть другая дорога, конечно, — сказал Тони. — Только на этой тропинке мы с моим папашей случайно не встретимся.  
Слабым, но все-таки утешением было то, что Карл запыхался и вспотел едва ли не сильнее Гарольда. Один Тони оставался бодр и свеж, отчего Гарольд начал его ненавидеть.  
Но пещера действительно существовала — просто неровная дыра в скале, кое-как замаскированная увядшим плющом.  
— Давно тут не были, — сказал Тони. — Не обновляли маскировку.  
Отведя плющ в сторону, Гарольд сунул в пещеру нос. Со свету в темноте мало что было видно, но он все-таки разглядел очертания скучных картонных коробок. Никаких тебе сундуков и алмазных диадем. Не то чтобы Гарольд всерьез рассчитывал их тут найти, ему же все-таки не шесть лет было. Но неприятно оказалось лишить термин «пещера контрабандистов» последних остатков романтического флера.  
— Ну все, — сказал Тони. — Теперь спрячемся где-нибудь поблизости, как снайперы. Сольемся с ландшафтом и будем наблюдать.  
Меньше чем через час Гарольд понял, что снайпера из него не выйдет. Тони нашел удобную — то есть малозаметную — ухоронку, но комфортабельной ее назвать было трудно. Гарольд очень быстро отлежал или отсидел себе все, что можно (а что нельзя было отсидеть, то у него затекло). К тому же зверски донимали комары.  
— Я читал, что в окопах Первой мировой одной из самых серьезных проблем были насекомые, — произнес он мрачно, хлопая себя по шее. — Не думал, что придется испытать на себе.  
— Их обычно ветер с моря сдувает, — сказал Энтони. — Сегодня день просто очень тихий. Штиль.  
Это Гарольда не утешило.  
Между тем, солнце начинало закатываться. Карл уверил его, что Маркони-старший появится вечером, но еще до заката: нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы шляться по здешним холмам в темноте. Но мистера Маркони все не было, и Гарольд начал раздумывать, что, может, его умственные способности действительно оставляют желать лучшего. Хотя с идиотизмом самого Гарольда, который вздумал приехать сюда на таких шатких основаниях, это, конечно, не сравнится.  
А может быть, мистер Маркони решил изменить свое расписание. Или Тони неправильно понял его планы. Все может быть, кроме одного: сюда мистер Маркони уже точно не явится!  
И когда Гарольд уже начал было говорить: «Ну что, спустимся, пока еще совсем не стемнело, и поедем обратно?», Тони пихнул его в бок.  
— Вот он! — прошептал он.  
Гарольд далеко не сразу разобрал шевеление в зарослях: навыков Тони у него, конечно, не было. Но потом из кустов на тропу у пещеры выбрался высокий худощавый человек с жестким сухим лицом. Он был очень похож на Тони, но Тони казался красивым — даже если бы не вкусы Гарольда в отношении мужчин, он бы и то это отметил. У мистера Маркони были похожие волевые черты, но красивым его не назвал бы никто, разве что под дулом пистолета. Который, Гарольд не сомневался, мистер Маркони доставал часто и по любому поводу. Закатное солнце ярко освещало его лицо, и Гарольда бросило в дрожь — показалось, что вот те самые «глаза убийцы», о которых любят писать в книгах.  
Ну все, по крайней мере, факт контрабанды был доказан. Можно было спокойно возвращаться домой и приступать к поиску кибер-следов мистера Маркони, которые обеспечили бы тому долгие каникулы за государственный счет. Но, к сожалению, пока бандит не уйдет, дорога к машине была перекрыта.  
Приходилось ждать.  
Между тем, Маркони-старший приблизился к пещере и потеребил рукой отошедший плющ. Втянул носом воздух, еще раз осмотрел вход. У Гарольда екнуло сердце. Неужели?.. Они же вроде не наследили… ничего не трогали, ничего не двигали… Да и унюхать он их не может: он же не собака!  
Но Маркони вдруг метнулся в сторону и исчез между скалой и густым кустарником.  
— Блядь, — Тони выругался и покрепче. — Старик нас засек!  
Уже говоря это, он подрывался вверх — легко и стремительно, словно и не лежал тут, замерев. Подал руку Карлу, потом — Гарольду.  
— Гарольд, умеешь водить машину? — выпалил Карл.  
— Да, но…  
Он сунул в руку Гарольду ключи.  
— Мы его отвлечем, а ты хватай тачку и беги.  
Что угодно Гарольд мог подумать о Карле, но только не то, что тот станет жертвовать собой, прикрывая Гарольду отход. Видимо, его удивление и скепсис были написаны у него на лице, потому что Карл слегка закатил глаза.  
— У тебя больше нашего шансов его уничтожить. Ну, пошли!  
Но плану Карла так и суждено было остаться абстракцией: когда они обернулись к спуску, на тропе уже стоял мистер Маркони. Судя по его лицу, он сам бы с удовольствием кого-нибудь уничтожил.

 

***

Джон даже обрадовался, когда Гарольд сообщил ему, что поедет с Нейтаном, Грейс и Зои к Круглому озеру на пикник с ночевкой. Ему нравились все Ингрэмы без исключения, и он радовался за Нейтана, что тому удалось наконец-то договориться с мисс Хендрикс — Джону было прекрасно видно, как тот обхаживал ее много месяцев. Правда, у Джона сложилось впечатление, что Гарольд что-то слегка недоговаривал насчет этого пикника. Джон отнес это на счет чувства вины за то, что четвертой едет Зои, которая, конечно, будет флиртовать с Гарольдом напропалую.  
Лично Джона сам факт флирта не беспокоил. Джону даже думалось, что он не возражал бы, и если бы Гарольд закрутил роман с какой-нибудь девочкой (или мальчиком) примерно своих лет. Было бы немного больно — но он бы не возражал. Гарольд должен представлять, чего лишается, связывая себя с Джоном. Только справедливо, если он… попробует на вкус, каково это. Потом бы они обсудили бы все и решили бы, сохранять ли дальше их брак.  
Но это Джон продумывал чисто теоретически, поздно ночью, когда Гарольд самозабвенно кодил, а Джон лежал головой у него на коленях и притворялся, что спит. На деле же Джон не мог себе даже представить измену. Обстоятельный разговор о целесообразности прекратить отношения — да, случайный трах на заднем сиденье и виноватое признание после — едва ли.  
В общем, присутствие незанятой мисс Морган его не тревожило, и Джон скорее даже посмеивался над сконфуженностью Гарольда.  
СМС Гарольда с дороги его порадовали, но очередного он не ждал с тревогой, как могла бы ждать любящая мать, отпустившая чадо гулять с друзьями. Он занимался важным делом и даже не подумал о Гарольде. Точнее, надо сказать, что Джон как раз в этот момент о Гарольде и думал, только в другом ключе: перед ним на виртуальной рабочей поверхности лежали темпоральные расчеты, и Джон только что перепроверил их на третий раз.  
Слова Рут приобретали мрачный оборот. Похоже, его несносная сестра была права — как всегда.  
Когда Медведь тихонько заскулил, это показалось Джону продолжением его собственных мыслей, и он не обратил внимания. Но потом пес громко залаял.  
— Что? — рявкнул Джон.  
Тут же на виртуальной панели перед ним появились данные с Гарольдова датчика. Пульс, сердцебиение, количество вдохов и выдохов… Данные отражали стресс. Сильнейший стресс, и очень внезапный. «Чем они там занимаются? — ошарашенно подумал Джон. — Кто-то тонет? Или сам Гарольд тонет? Нет, дыхание не затруднено...»  
Вдруг, прямо на глазах Джона, они скакнули еще раз. Он знал этот паттерн, знал прекрасно.  
— Медведь! — рявкнул Джон. — Телепортация по сигналу датчика! Первый приоритет! 

***

Никогда раньше Гарольда не били ногой под ребра.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы не били совсем: в детстве он участвовал в паре потасовок, а еще раз как-то его дразнили в школе и избили около туалета (после этого Гарольд и взял за правило ничем не выделяться академически). Но никогда еще Гарольда не били жестко, яростно, не запугивая и не унижая, а с твердым намерением убить, причем убить именно так, просто физически раздробив ткани и кости.  
Тело почувствовало это сразу, инстинктивно: после первого же удара Гарольд рухнул на землю, сжавшись даже не от боли, а от первобытного неодолимого ужаса.  
Он видел, как Тони с ревом налетел на отца; как Маркони-старший схватил его и швырнул об дерево, после чего Тони рухнул куклой. Видел, как Маркони-старший достал пистолет, черный и какой-то ненастоящий.  
Гарольду тут же захотелось, чтобы все это оказалось сном, дурным бредом. Или, на худой конец, чтобы он не был таким дураком и не заставил Карла с Тони оставить оружие. А может быть, они его не послушались? Да нет, тогда бы Тони сразу начал стрелять…  
— Ну, где третий гаденыш? — скучным, даже не злым голосом сказал Маркони в пустоту. — Ты выходи, а то тут в лесах от жажды помирать невесело. Или мы тебя загоним. Выходи-выходи.  
Раньше, когда Гарольд видел такие сцены в фильмах, он понять не мог — зачем преступник зовет жертвы? Разве кто-нибудь выйдет? Ему это казалось условностью, данью древнейшим охотничьим отношениям. Но теперь он почувствовал этот спокойный, издевательский зов на себе: он действительно отнимал надежду. От этого голоса хотелось скулить, поняв, что бесполезно все и всяческое сопротивление. Если бы Гарольд прятался, он бы, наверное, покорно вышел, дрожа от страха.  
Но Гарольд не прятался, он валялся на земле, со всхлипами втягивая воздух. Его местоположение было Маркони слишком хорошо известно: он подошел к Гарольду и еще раз ударил его в живот ногой. С размаху.  
Боль была такая, как будто Гарольда проткнули вертелом. Но даже закричать сил не было: горло свело спазмом. Невырвавшийся вопль словно обжег изнутри.  
— Выходи, — проговорил Маркони. — А то я прикончу этого очкарика. А потом возьмусь за моего сыночка.  
«Не выйдет,— подумал Гарольд. — Даже ради Тони, наверное, не выйдет, а уж ради меня и подавно. Он, наверное, на полпути к автомобилю… Ох, черт, а ключи-то у меня...»  
Он не знал, как у него нашлись силы, но каким-то чудом он перевернулся, тяжело оперся на свободную руку — и, приподнявшись, швырнул ключи в кусты. Может быть, Карл найдет.  
— Ах ты… — следующий удар был так силен, что швырнул Гарольда в пыль в сторону. И, кажется, он на миг потерял сознание.  
Надо было попрощаться с Джоном. Надо было сказать ему...  
— Я бы не советовал, — это сказал хорошо знакомый Гарольду хрипловатый голос.  
И что-то сразу отпустило, стало легче; словно разжались невидимые тиски ужаса, и Гарольд поплыл в неземном свете, где все было хорошо и ничего не болело.  
С трудом он перекатился на ватные, ослабевшие локти, приподнялся еще раз.  
Джон стоял позади Маркони, и в сумерках его глаза пылали знакомым неземным голубым светом.  
Гарольд знал уже, что это просто линзы дополненной реальности, но все-таки ужас вернулся вновь: выражение лица у Джона было ровно такое же, как у Маркони. Как у убийцы.  
Маркони направил пистолет на Гарольда.  
— Только пошевелишься, — ровно сказал он Джону, — пристрелю сучонка. Сейчас ты медленно достанешь оружие...  
Джон метнулся так быстро, что Гарольд не успел разглядеть его движений. Раздался оглушительный треск — так, не похоже, не по-киношному звучал выстрел.  
А потом Маркони закричал. 

***

Сильнее всего досталось Тони. Он лежал на твердой кушетке во врачебном кабинете с пакетиком льда, приложенном к глазу, и ожидал, пока разбудят и привезут в больницу сонного техника, который один умел управляться с аппаратом МРТ. Аппарат был старенький, производства двадцатого века, но повезло, что в Ласситере имелся и такой — могло вовсе никакого не быть.  
У Тони подозревали трещину в позвонках или, может, даже перелом, хотя он заявлял, что нормально может двигать руками и ногами, просто спина болит.  
У самого Гарольда подозревали сломанные ребра и отбитые почки. Сломанные ребра рентген не подтвердил, даже трещины не было, — слава богу, только ушиб. А насчет почек пришлось бы ждать завтрашнего дня и анализов.  
Что касается Карла, то он и вовсе отделался несколькими царапинами, пока скрывался по кустам.  
В общем, можно было сказать, что все кончилось хорошо.  
Но когда Гарольд вместе с Карлом и Тони сидел в ярко освещенном медицинском кабинете, ожидая врача (медсестра только что выдала им всем по таблетке успокоительного и ушла), он никак не мог поверить в благополучный исход. У него звенело в ушах, его тошнило, а в руках и ногах сидела отвратительная слабость. Что неудивительно — классические последствия шока.  
— Извините, что я заставил вас выложить пистолет, — промямлил он.  
Карл захихикал.  
— Мы его не выложили, — отозвался Тони со своей кушетки. — Мы просто сделали вид.  
— А почему тогда?..  
— Да я про него забыл.  
Тут уже засмеялся и Гарольд, но почти сразу пришлось прекратить: ему показалось, что смех вот-вот перейдет во всхлипывания.  
Он решительно сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, потом спрыгнул с зубоврачебного кресла — кабинетов в ласситерской клинике было не так чтобы много.  
— Куда ты? — спросил Тони.  
— Я должен найти моего… мистера Риза, — вывернулся Гарольд. — Не понимаю, почему он не здесь.  
— Это ведь он нас привез, да? — спросил Карл с нехарактерной для него неуверенной интонацией. — Тони, ты помнишь, как мы добрались?  
— Вроде мистер Риз, да, — неуверенно заметил Тони. — Только как он там оказался?..  
— С собакой гулял, — буркнул Гарольд. — Пойду я. Мне правда нужно узнать.  
На самом деле Риз стер память Тони и Карлу, а перетащил их в Ласситер телепортацией — вместе с замаскированным автомобилем. Тогда же он вызвал врача и полицию. Все это делалось в такой спешке, что Гарольд не успел с ним перекинуться и парой слов — даже обнять едва успел.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не усердствовал, — сказал Карл. — А вдруг в самом деле этот подонок тебе что-нибудь отбил?  
— Да цел я, — сказал Гарольд. — И Тони тоже цел.  
Он знал это точно, потому что Риз окинул их взглядом из-под своих просвечивающих линз и выдохнул с облегчением — «ничего не сломано, нормально». Но сказать об этом, понятное дело, не мог.  
Тони, ободренный словами Гарольда, начал было подниматься с кушетки, но Карл цыкнул на него.  
— Куда? Лучше полежать лишний час, чем рискнуть знакомством с инвалидной коляской.  
Тони послушно улегся обратно.  
А Гарольд выскользнул из кабинета в полутемный коридор больницы. Горела одна лампа из трех — впрочем, ласситерская клиника была так мала, что освещения вполне хватало. Дверь в кабинет главного врача в конце коридора была приоткрыта, и Гарольду слышно было, как доктор Мерси сердито совещается там с кем-то по телефону, кажется, по поводу того, чтобы подали ему энергию на аппарат МРТ.  
Гарольд прошел мимо, стараясь не скрипнуть линолеумом, — и тут же налетел на мистера и миссис Ингрэм.  
Особенно на миссис. Она тут же схватила Гарольда в объятия, потом отстранила, положила одну сухую прохладную ладонь ему на лоб, а другую на щеку. Гарольд с удивлением заметил, что выше ее больше чем на голову. Он и до этого знал, что миссис Ингрэм невелика ростом, но до сих пор это как-то скрадывалось.  
— Гарольд! — воскликнула она. — Слава богу! Мы так волновались! Ну ты и заставил нас… Когда твой… — она понизила голос и воровато продолжила, — муж позвонил, мы не знали, что и думать! Боже мой, Гарольд, ну почему ты ничего нам не сказал?! Разве мы не помогли бы тебе с чем угодно?! А почему ты не сказал Джону?..  
Еще одно удивительное откровение вечера — миссис Ингрэм действительно любит его. Не просто заботится из чувства долга или потому, что она хороший человек; нет, Гарольд ей и впрямь не безразличен. Хотя он вообще-то ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить такое ее к себе отношение.  
Гарольд вяло подумал, что ему следует прекратить обзывать себя идиотом, а просто раз и навсегда прописать это установкой по умолчанию. Во всяком случае в том, что касается других людей.  
У него никогда не было матери, и сейчас он чуть ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал нечто большее, чем смутные укол сожаления по этому поводу.  
— Миссис Ингрэм, — сказал он сквозь звон усталости в голове. — Я сам не знал, что так получится! Кстати, а что я должен был вам сказать?  
— Что мистер Маркони избивает Тони, конечно же! — воскликнула миссис Ингрэм. — Ты, конечно, не в курсе, но мне не впервой разбираться с такими проблемами, я знаю все телефоны, все службы…Ужасно, конечно, что сегодня он сорвался и на вас с Карлом, но как удачно, что Джон услышал шум и помешал!  
— Да, где Джон? — выхватил Гарольд из ее реплики самое важное.  
Он про себя с облегчением подумал, что Джон решил не привлекать пещеру контрабандистов. Может быть, и зря: наличие оружия и наркотиков на месте преступления уж точно отправило бы Маркони за решетку. Но тогда было бы трудно объяснить то, как туда попал Джон, а пуще того, как он так быстро доставил мальчишек и связанного мистера Маркони обратно в Ласситер.  
— Он… боюсь, он задержан, — сказала миссис Ингрэм извиняющимся тоном. — В камере.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что… О, Гарольд, он избил этого подонка! Тяжело избил, сейчас из Клируотера выехал реанимобиль, но неизвестно даже, можно ли его перевозить, так он плох… Если он умрет, Джона могут обвинить в непредумышленном убийстве или превышении …  
— Но он же нас защищал!  
— Да, скорее всего, его оправдают, это же недоразумение, — на миссис Ингрэм смотреть было жалко. — Но будет суд… И еще неизвестно, что со школой, он же учитель… И ваш брак непременно всплывет… А ты знаешь, все-таки со стороны это выглядит плохо. Гарольд, мне так жаль!  
На нее действительно жалко было смотреть.  
— Все в порядке, миссис… Джудит, — Гарольд наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Мне бы только его увидеть! Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Гарольд думал о двух вещах: во-первых, что если Джон поторопится, он вполне может стереть память всем действующим лицам и внушить им свою версию событий, как в «Людях в черном». А во-вторых, что сделать это надо обязательно — несомненно, скандал такого масштаба невозможно будет скрыть от начальства Джона, если они хоть вполглаза наблюдают за ним. Следовательно, смотри пункт один…

***

Добиться встречи с Джоном оказалось не так-то просто. Взвинченный и перепившей кофе, а также совершенно не радующийся побудке начальник полицейского участка не собирался Гарольда никуда пускать.  
Потребовалось заверение миссис Ингрэм, что Гарольд действительно является мужем Джона Риза, электронная копия свидетельства о браке и просьба мистера Ингрэма, с которым начальник полиции вместе входил в сборную бейсбольную команду, чтобы Гарольда все-таки пустили к Джону в камеру.  
К тому времени Гарольда уже била крупная дрожь, и он только и думал: своими глазами увидеть Джона, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, обнять его…  
Он увидел силуэт Джона из коридора — тот сидел на койке в единственной крошечной камере в конце коридора, и его смутно было видно через решетку.  
— Гарольд? — он удивленно вскинул лицо, просиял.  
Полицейский, который отпер дверь и пустил Гарольда, посмотрел на Джона с плохо скрытым отвращением, как на извращенца; ну правильно, к утру новость о том, что школьный учитель оказался мужем одного из школьников, пусть даже совершеннолетнего, облетит всю округу. Племенные табу, тем более бессмысленные, чем больше племя…  
Сейчас Гарольду было на это плевать: он вжимался в Джона всем телом, гладил его по волосам, ощущал его руки на голове и спине, и ему было хорошо. Просто хорошо. Он знал, что они со всем справятся.  
— Нам надо попрощаться, — вдруг хрипло сказал Джон.  
— Что? — Гарольд оторвался от попытки покрыть лицо Джона поцелуями и уставился на его лицо пораженно. — Что случилось?  
— Мне надо улетать.  
— Почему?! Такие неприятности с начальством? А разве Шоу и Рут...  
— Начальство тут не при чем, — глухо произнес Джон. — Дело в сверхновой. Сверхновая должна взорваться через сутки-двое, я получил сегодня данные. Мне надо торопиться, если я хочу воспользоваться гравитационной волной.  
— Воспользоваться — для чего?!  
— Чтобы вернуться в прошлое на год и оживить тебя.  
— Оживить меня? Что за чушь ты несешь?  
Гарольд говорил так, сердито притворяясь, что не понимает — но на самом деле он понимал. Понимание, ледяное и страшное, росло внутри, как снежный ком.  
— Рут права, ты — темпоральная аномалия. Вокруг тебя возмущения. Все потому, что я возвращался в прошлое, чтобы помочь тебе.  
— Чепуха. Чушь… Не говори так, не говори…  
Гарольд схватил лицо Джона в ладони, словно пытаясь заставить его замолчать физически.  
— Я бы и рад тебе подчиниться, но сейчас мы не играем, — рот Джона страшно, нехорошо изогнулся в противоестественной улыбке. — Тут все одно к одному. Этот скандал с Маркони… его так просто не замять. Мне придется объяснять массовое стирание памяти, и это еще в лучшем случае. И сверхновая… у нее уникальные параметры, другой такой может не подвернуться на нужном расстоянии от Земли. Я должен это сделать, потому что я уже это сделал. Ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Стабильная временная петля закрытого типа, — машинально кивнул Гарольд, потому что нельзя прочитать столько фантастики и не разбираться в «мясе» доброй половины фантастических сюжетов. — Джон, о чем ты говоришь?! С чего вдруг? Откуда взялась это временная петля?  
— Я уже давно это обдумываю, — теперь Джон улыбался по-настоящему, ерошил волосы Гарольда, гладил его плечи. Руки его скользили, будто нельзя было остановиться. — Извини, надо было сказать раньше.  
— У тебя нет никаких доказательств, что такая петля существует! И даже если и существует — почему ты говоришь так, будто ты не сможешь вернуться? Тебя ведь всего на год в прошлое отбросит! Ты просто доживешь…  
— Я не смогу вернуться, потому что не смогу вернуться на Землю, — перебил Джон.  
— Ты же сказал, что сотрешь всем тут память! Мы как-нибудь оправдаем инцидент с Маркони, мы придумаем…  
— Меня, скорее всего, арестуют. Самовольное возвращение в прошлое — масштабный проступок, я не смогу его скрыть.  
Гарольд сжал зубы. Джон говорил так спокойно, так взвешено, будто и в самом деле все это обдумал давно, и, более того, уже все решил за Гарольда.  
— Тогда возьми меня с собой!  
— Тебе сотрут память и вернут на Землю. Ты не представляешь, как за мной будут охотиться после этого. Даже могут… — Джон прервал себя и закончил. — В общем, опасно.  
Гарольд понял, что он чуть было не сказал «пристрелить при задержании», и сердце у него упало еще ниже, если только было возможно.  
— Не надо так рисковать ради меня!  
— Ты рискнул сегодня ради Карла и Тони. Разве для меня ты бы не рискнул большим? Да и один я как-нибудь вывернусь, а вот если еще придется тебя защищать...  
Гарольд сглотнул.  
— Все равно, тебе лучше меня взять. Я ведь гений. Я взломал корабль!  
— Гарольд, ты не взломал корабль. Я сам ввел в память этого корабля программу, которая пропустила бы тебя. Сделал это, когда вернулся на год назад. Тогда на Земле не было резидента, этот корабль просто дежурил на орбите. А я, конечно, не знал об этом, когда встретил тебя.  
В голосе Джона звучала такая нежность, что Гарольду захотелось плакать.  
— Все равно, — тихо сказал Гарольд. — Все равно, возьми меня с собой в прошлое. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное, что мы будем вместе…  
— И ты готов оставить весь мир, все, что для тебя близко? А ведь я не Рут, я даже стипендию в университете не могу тебе предложить.  
— Ты еще и не того стоишь!  
Джон ничего не ответил — просто поцеловал Гарольда. Отчаянно, мягко, прикусывая его губы и прижимая к себе так крепко, словно боялся отпустить. И в этом поцелуе Гарольд прочел бешеную, невозможную надежду, прочел желание хоть на миг — но увидеть будущее вместе, где-нибудь среди звезд, вдвоем против всей галактики, в бегах от какой-нибудь космической полиции...  
А больше Гарольд ничего не помнил.

 

**Часть IV. В болезни и здравии  
****  
**_На самом деле, я помню чуть больше. Но это «чуть» врывается в мои сновидения — точнее, кошмары — такими бесполезными отрывками, такой противоречивой путаницей, что я не могу толком понять, было ли это, или я сам себе напридумывал?  
__Было ли, что я очнулся в участке, пока полицейские и миссис Ингрэм суетились надо мной? Они думали: упал в обморок, бедняга Гарольд, тяжело пережил нападение! Я спросил: «Где Джон?» — а они не поняли, о ком я. И дальше смутно.  
__У меня не было никаких средств добраться из участка до дома, разве что пешком. Может быть, миссис Ингрэм подвезла?.. Или я стащил у участка велосипед?.. Помню, как я пошел в соседний с Ингрэмами дом — тот самый, на четыре квартиры, где Джон был, кажется, единственным жильцом. Дом оказался темен и пуст, квартира Джона заперта, а ключей у меня не было.  
__Но я как-то заглянул внутрь — на балкон, что ли, залез? Помню, что там было пусто, только витал слабый запах собачьей еды... или мне тоже показалось?  
__Потом вдруг выяснилось, что уже светает: мы провозились всю ночь. Я оглядывал собственную комнату в доме Ингрэмов, с моим старым-знакомым компьютером, с моей аудиосистемой, с моими книгами, и не мог понять, как это все опять оказалось здесь.  
__— Миссис Ингрэм, — сказал я отчаянно маме Нейтана, которая встревоженно вбежала в комнату за мной (отвезла ли она меня все-таки или приехала следом?). — Миссис Ингрэм, вы помните, когда я купил этот внешний диск?  
__Диск я купил специально для каких-то навороченных программ Джона, мне самому он был не нужен.  
__— Да, вроде бы, — смущенно произнесла она. — В июле служба доставки привезла?..  
__И у меня опустились руки. Было ясно, что Джон стер им всем память и сделал это мастерски — оставалось только радоваться, что он пощадил меня. Но он знал, как меня пугает сама мысль о потери памяти и, должно быть, догадывался, что я предпочту беспамятству любую сердечную боль.  
__Помню, я возлагал надежды на Нейтана: вот вернется он с озера вместе с Грейс, и окажется, что Джон забыл их обработать. Не знаю уж, почему мне казалось таким важным, чтобы еще кто-то помнил Джона кроме меня — как будто это могло бы остановить его тогда, год назад!  
__Но вместо Нейтана появилась Шоу, вошла в мою комнату неслышной кошачьей походкой.  
__— Ну и накрутили вы, парень, — сказала она грустно.  
__— Где Джон? — сказал я. — Его арестовали? Я хочу с ним увидеться!  
__Но Шоу только покачала головой.  
__Тогда-то, наверное, она и стерла мне память. Я не помню, как: точно никакой светящейся игрушки, на манер «Людей в черном», у нее не было. На следующий день я проснулся как ни в чем не бывало и пошел в школу — начало учебного года.  
__Звезду я, конечно, так и не увидел, и никто из астрономов не наблюдал ее, я проверял. В нашей Галактике сверхновых давно не наблюдали. А «моя» звезда вспыхнет на нашем небосклоне еще только через десять лет. И Джон сказал, что ее будет видно даже днем.  
__Наверное, я буду смотреть на нее один. Люди моего склада ума с большим трудом находят партнеров, а теперь, к тому же, мне есть с чем сравнивать.  
__  
_ ***

В апреле, под конец своего второго класса старшей школы, Гарольд раздумывал, не бросить ли ему это сомнительное предприятие со средним образованием.  
Школа имела какую-никакую ценность в качестве полигона для отработки социальных связей, и здесь, как Гарольд льстил себе, он добился определенных успехов. У него даже сложился небольшой кружок друзей — все те же «итальянцы» — а из них Нейтан и Грейс сделались по-настоящему близкими. Расставаться с ними раньше выпуска было бы жалко.  
Однако академическая программа не заставляла Гарольда даже слегка напрягать мозг, сидеть на уроках было откровенно скучно, а диплом о среднем образовании можно получить, сдав экзамены экстерном, — или просто взломав базу данных.  
Так что его держало в Ласситере? Замечательные оладьи миссис Ингрэм? Три тетрадки воспоминаний, которые Гарольд собирался сжечь, поскольку перенес все сколько-нибудь ценное в цифровую форму, но откладывал?  
Какое-то смутное нежелание тормозило его, не давало приступить к осуществлению своих планов — отправиться в Нью-Йорк, создать свою компанию и безумно разбогатеть. Чувство, что не все возможности он еще исчерпал, что надо чего-то дождаться.  
А может, просто нравились синие, акварельно-тонкие силуэты гор за окнами, и он не торопился их сменить на каменные джунгли.  
— Слышал, — сказал ему Нейтан, — новый учитель англоязычного искусства!  
На втором году обучения курс англоязычной литературы заменили курсом англоязычных искусств, включив таким образом в весьма эклектичную программу еще музыку, фильмы и все что угодно иное, в том числе рекламу. На взгляд Гарольда, предмет от этого стал только маразматичнее, но, к сожалению, он сделался обязательным для всех, кто собирался поступать в колледж. Тони теперь тоже посещал эти уроки: его отец, парализованный, лежал дома, мать ухаживала за ним и получала своеобразную пенсию от его бывших боссов; часть этих денег она умудрялась откладывать на учебу Тони, и колледж стал для него вполне реальным.  
Все эти обстоятельства Гарольд разузнал частью из обмолвок Карла за шахматными партиями, частью из собственных расследований в сети. С одной стороны он был за Тони, с другой — ощущал вину перед его матерью. Он плохо знал миссис Маркони, но ему казалось, что она заслуживает лучшей судьбы. Правда, Гарольд очень смутно припоминал, за что именно ему следует себя винить.  
— Надо же, — недовольно заметила Зои, — меняют учителя в конце года!  
— Ну, хорошо хоть не мисс Палмер, — засмеялась Грейс. — Немного утомительно слушать «что автор хотел сказать», обсуждая какой-нибудь зубодробительный артхаус!  
Гарольд не мог с ней не согласиться. Грейс очень либерально относилась к искусству — любому искусству! — и когда даже она начинала что-то критиковать, это показывало, насколько плохо обстояли дела на самом деле.  
А еще у Гарольда на короткий миг защемило сердце четким и ясным дежавю. Но он постарался никому этого не показать.  
После звонка, когда в кабинете устоялся ровный гул в ожидании учителя, Гарольд почувствовал, как начали потеть ладони, а сердце забилось сильнее. Что за глупости! Неужели он думает, что дверь сейчас откроется и войдет…  
— Нейтан, — догадался он спросить, — а кто учитель, мужчина или женщина?  
— Женщина, вроде бы, — сказал Нейтан. — Вроде ничего.  
И постучал по плечу сидящей впереди Грейс, а когда она посмотрела на него, скорчил ей рожицу. Грейс заулыбалась.  
Гарольд вздохнул. Сердце успокаивалось.  
Учительница вошла в класс летящей походкой. Это была дама неопределенного возраста, все что угодно от тридцати до пятидесяти, пожалуй, скорее не красивая, а интересная. Ее светлые кудрявые волосы свободно ложились на плечи. Легкое светло-зеленое платье чрезвычайно шло к таким же зеленовато-голубым глазам.  
В общем, в ней не было ничего необычного.  
Только что-то показалось знакомым в лице.  
— Действительно, красотка, — тихо произнес Тони позади Гарольда. — Хоть будет на что посмотреть кроме доски.  
Учительница сказала:  
— Здравствуйте, класс! Меня зовут Генрика Жирова, я буду вести у вас англоязычное искусство, с уклоном в кинематограф, потому что именно по кинематографу Канады я получила научную степень, — и улыбнулась.  
Чуть криво, одним уголком рта.  
Гарольда пробил озноб.  
Точно такую же улыбку он видел совсем недавно. Этой ночью. Во сне. Губы той же формы… Подбородок совсем другой — с ямочкой. Но интонации! Те же самые: ровные, едва выразительные, голос на грани шепота, даже набор слов вроде бы похожий…  
Да нет, чепуха, не могут же _все_ родственники Джона работать в этой патрульной службе, что она тут забыла…  
В конце урока учительница произнесла:  
— Гарольд, не могли бы вы задержаться? У меня есть к вам разговор.

***

День был солнечный и почти совершенно летний. В распахнутое окно аудитории тек запах сирени, цветущей на школьном дворе. В коридоре знакомо бурлила школьная перемена, пахло обедом. Но здесь было так тихо и напряженно, что у Гарольда начинало звенеть в ушах.  
Генрика сидела боком на учительском стуле, сложив руки с замок и с интересом глядя на Гарольда. Казалось, она могла сохранять неподвижность много часов. Гарольд стоял прямо, молчал, хотя можно было бы сесть, сказать что-то.  
Генрика улыбнулась — теперь уже это была улыбка Рут, слишком широкая, слишком яркая.  
Точнее, надо думать, все наоборот: Рут и Джон позаимствовали ее улыбки.  
— Так, — сказала она наконец. — Судя по длине паузы и по тому, каким взглядом ты меня сверлишь, ты таки вспомнил.  
— Прошу уточнить, что, — сказал Гарольд.  
— То, как ты соблазнил моего бедного непутевого сына и заставил его нарушить служебный долг, — кривая улыбка Генрики сделалась откровенно хищной, тоже до боли Джоновой. — С другой стороны, я никогда и не думала, что из него выйдет толк. Может быть, отдать за тебя жизнь на этой богами забытой планете — вершина всего, на что он способен.  
Гарольду показалось, что его ударили в солнечное сплетение: дышать стало невозможным.  
— Что значит… отдал жизнь?  
— Ну, я высоко оцениваю шансы на это, — сказала Генрика спокойным тоном. — Видишь ли, Джон пропал без вести. И вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать… Я хочу сказать, патрульная служба не может его найти. Вот уже почти год.  
— Они пригласили вас на помощь? — с трудом выдавил Гарольд.  
Нет, дышать все-таки было можно, и даже в голове не так уж звенело.  
— Меня?! Господь с тобой, я разве похожа на специалиста патруля?.. Что б ты знал, я и в канадском кинематографе-то не разбираюсь, посмотрела ровно один фильм, чтобы провести один урок! Причем под гипнозом, а это не настоящий просмотр.  
— Так кто вы? И что вы хотите?  
— Я — мать Джона и Рут, как ты, должно быть, догадался. А еще я нейротерапевт синего класса по рейтингу Межмировой ассоциации здравоохранения, что тебе, конечно, ни о чем не говорит, — она вздохнула. — В общем, я очень хороший врач.  
Гарольд попятился.  
— Вы сотрете мне память снова? — спросил он.  
— Не говори чепухи, это работа для полевого медика, — отмахнулась она. — Да ты и вспомнил-то только потому, что Шоу специально стирала тебе память в щадящем режиме.  
— Тогда зачем?!  
— Чтобы найти Джона. И спасти его. Вряд ли на это способен кто-то, кроме меня.  
— Я… буду вам очень благодарен, если вы это сделаете, — произнес Гарольд, с трудом собравшись.  
— Не стоит, — ответила та довольно холодно. — Я считаю, что каждый должен сам выбираться из неприятностей, если хватило глупости в них залезть. И помогаю только потому, что меня попросила моя любимая невестка. Так что пошли.  
— Куда? — довольно тупо спросил Гарольд.  
— Ну где ты лежал в больнице в летаргическом сне? Один из ваших больших городов, Торонто, Монреаль, забыла… Будешь мне показывать дорогу.  
— Я готов, — сказал Гарольд. — Монреаль, клиника Святой Анны.  
Женщина поднесла к губам руку с тонким браслетом и произнесла:  
— По заданным координатам, медицинский приоритет.  
Классный кабинет вокруг исчез.

***

Гарольд так и знал, что этим кончится: ему пришлось взламывать базу данных больницы, стоило только медсестрам отлучиться. Накинув белый халат, Генрика стояла на стреме в коридоре напротив пустынной сестринской станции, которую он использовал для доступа, и действовала Гарольду на нервы, приговаривая: «Быстрее, быстрее… с какой скоростью работают ваши нейроинтерфейсы?»  
— Тут вообще нет нейроинтерфейсов, это еще новая технология для Земли, — огрызнулся Гарольд.  
Его тоже раздражало, как медленно колотили пальцы по клавишам, но он не собирался это показывать самозваной матери Джона.  
— Все, вошел… Что конкретно я ищу?  
— Человека, который попал в больницу в тот же день, когда ты пришел в себя, то есть два года назад, и примерно с тем же диагнозом, — еще раз терпеливо пояснила доктор Жирова. — Летаргический сон, кома невыясненного генеза… вот такое вот…  
— Джон Доу, — сердце Гарольда нервно заколотилось. — Рост метр восемьдесят восемь, от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет, европеоид… Он!  
К файлу была приложения фотография. Джон выглядел непривычно бледным, закрытые глаза как-то сразу подчеркивали холодно сжатые губы и делали его старше своих лет.  
Гарольда посетило чувство нереальности. Казалось, будто на фотографии Джон Риз мертв — Гарольд решительно отогнал эту мысль.  
— Как это они угадали имя? — с интересом спросила Генрика, заглядывая через плечо.  
— Это просто такая условность, пациента называют Джон или Джейн Доу, когда не знают имя, — Гарольд сглотнул, продолжая поиск в базе данных.  
Руки дрожали, и он отчаянно надеялся, что не сотрет что-нибудь под шумок. Или что медсестра не придет не вовремя.  
— Ну, где он сейчас?.. Здесь, в коме?  
— Нет, он пришел в себя через неделю! — Гарольд охнул, едва пытаясь сдержать радость, но тут же сердце у него упало. Он просматривал документ, полный малопонятных медицинских сокращений: некоторые из них Гарольд знал, потому что следил за лечением отца, а потом искал информацию по поводу своей комы. Но далеко не все.  
— Так, похоже, у него было… что-то вроде амнезии… они не смогли установить степень интеллектуального развития… он с трудом понимал человеческую речь…  
— Знания языка отрубились, — сказала Генрика со знанием дела. — Обычное дело. Он ведь по крайней мере часть вашего английского учил под гипнозом.  
— Так, — продолжал Гарольд, — у него не было страховки, они заподозрили в нем беженца, но личность все равно не могли установить… Даже по отпечаткам пальцев. Постойте, но разве все учителя не проходят регистрацию в полиции?  
— Да, но эту регистрацию сделали для Джона прошлой весной, а госпиталь занимался его проверкой на год раньше, — пояснила Генрика. — Ну, давай дальше, где он?  
— Не тут, — сообщил Гарольд. — Его отправили в реабилитационный центр… А дальше все, никаких документов.  
— Ну, значит, в реабилитационный центр, — энергично кивнула Генрика.  
Гарольда посетило нехорошее предчувствие, почти уверенность, что ничего в этом реабилитационном центре они не найдут.

***

Сам реабилитационный центр показался Гарольду довольно приятным местом: приземистое здание, построенное в конце прошлого века и потому не блещущее архитектурными достоинствами, было окружено симпатичным зеленым парком. Гарольд представил Джона, медленно идущего по одной из посыпанных гравием дорожек — и отогнал видение. Что-то не складывалось. К тому же, он не мог представить Джона после болезни. Тот ведь, наверное, похудел…  
Судя по медицинской карте, Джон в первое время не мог самостоятельно передвигаться. И вообще, похоже, испытал все последствия длительной комы, которые должен был испытать Гарольд. При одной мысли об этом ныло сердце.  
Не зря ныло: в реабилитационном центре о Джоне Доу с подходящими данными и слыхом не слыхивали. Для разнообразия Гарольд и Генрика стали расспрашивать совершенно легально: у Генрики нашлась фотография Джона, и она с великолепной самоуверенностью представилась его матерью, кокетливо улыбаясь женщине-администратору.  
Администратор посмотрела на нее с подозрением, но уличить во лжи не попыталась, хотя, на взгляд Гарольда, Генрика никак не походила на женщину с тридцатилетним сыном.  
Однако администратор решительно отрицала, что какой-либо Джон Доу к ним поступал.  
Когда Генрика продолжала настаивать и умолять, делая трагические глаза, служащая все-таки раскопала распоряжение начальника отделения, согласно которому в тот день, когда Джон отбыл из клиники, они должны были подготовить две койки. Одна из этих коек была благополучно занята пациенткой, которая через несколько недель выписалась из центра. Другая осталась невостребованной.  
— Хотите сказать, что он сбежал по пути? — насела Генрика на администратора, сразу забывая про свой флирт. — И никто из вас даже не обеспокоился, что с ним?  
Администратор покраснела, побледнела и села прямее — очевидно, опасалась судебного иска. А Гарольд впервые за несколько часов их знакомства различил в глазах Генрики ярость и искреннюю тревогу за пропавшего сына.  
— Генрика, — он осторожно коснулся ее локтя, — не надо. Неудивительно, что его не стали искать, раз у него не было документов и за несколько месяцев никто его не хватился! В полицию, конечно, заявили, но вряд ли это было для них приоритетным делом.  
Генрика нахмурилась.  
— Простейший поиск по нейрослепку…  
— Мы в Канаде такого пока не делаем, — оборвал ее Гарольд, чтобы слышала администраторша, и вытащил из центра прочь.  
— Ха, — сказала Генрика, все еще кипя, — такого скопища безответственных клуш...  
— Погодите, — перебил ее Гарольд, — о каком нейрослепке вы говорили? Если по нему так легко найти Джона…  
— Легко-то легко, но для этого нужно оборудование размером с этот госпиталь, и соответствующая энергия, — отмахнулась Генрика. — Кстати, то же самое я сказала Джону, когда он мне написал и спросил, как вывезти из комы гуманоида К-типа…  
— Так это вы... — Гарольда накрыло нехорошим предчувствием. — Вы ему посоветовали… это, что бы он не сделал?  
— Я ему ничего не советовала, — хмуро отрезала Генрика. — Я сказала, что то, о чем он говорит, невозможно без всестороннего исследования, а для этого нужна аппаратура. Сына своего я знаю хорошо, поэтому сразу сказала, что аппаратура эта очень массивная и так просто ее не угонишь и на вашу варварскую планету не доставишь. А если даже и доставишь чудом, то тут просто не к чему ее подключить.  
— И что вы ему посоветовали в итоге? — спросил Гарольд с чувством обреченности.  
— Использовать полевую аптечку для нейросинхронизации с последующим выталкиванием. Это довольно распространенный прием, дает хорошие результаты при небольшом сроке комы, до месяца, — Генрика пожала плечами. — Ну, есть препараты, которые позволяют усилить эффект. Я их ему назвала. Но предупредила, что от них может быть неприятная побочка, вплоть до блокировки всех сознательных воспоминаний. Дальше — его выбор.  
— Как вы могли, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Если бы это зависело от меня… если бы — я никогда не позволил бы ему так рисковать, чтобы спасти меня!  
Гарольд дорожил своим разумом и личностью куда больше, чем телом. Именно поэтому у него вызывала такой ужас мысль о стирании памяти. А мысль о том, что Джон пошел на то, чтобы пробудить его, хорошо зная о побочных эффектах, вызывала тошноту. Джон с его умным ироничным взглядом; Джон с его сардоническими улыбками… Джон с его суховатым черным юмором… И все это богатство, весь этот незаурядный характер пропали, рассеялись — только потому, что он почему-то счел жизнь Гарольда дороже собственной!  
...Но зато пропали и все воспоминания, о которых он так и не рассказал тебе, но от которых хотел избавиться, — безжалостно добавил внутренний голос.  
— Так и могла, — тем временем ответила на его восклицание Генрика. — Я же говорю, каждый должен сам за себя отвечать. Ну, теперь пошли.  
— Куда пошли? — не понял Гарольд.  
— Ножками ходить по городу, ножками! Джон почти наверняка еще в Монреале. Если жив, конечно. Раз он входил с тобой в резонанс — значит, вы с ним все еще немного связаны. Будь на этой планете нормальная общая нейросеть, я бы мигом тебя настроила на поиск, но так придется делать по старинке. На чутье и интуиции.  
— На чутье?! — Гарольд был категорически против такого антинаучного метода, но Генрика решительно потянула его за руку.  
— Пойдем, парень.  
Гарольд испытал неприятное дежавю: Джон поначалу звал его «парнем» с такой же интонацией.  
— Вы представляете, какого Монреаль размера?.. — начал он протестовать, и тут в голове Гарольда сложилась весьма многообещающая мысль. — А ведь у нас есть… что-то типа нейросети, — медленно произнес он. — Только еще неоформленная… Генрика! Вы можете телепортировать меня назад, чтобы я взял из дома свои ноутбуки?  
Генрика вскинула брови.  
— Легко. Но зачем тебе эта устаревшая технология?  
— За тем, что это моя планета, — сдержанно ответил Гарольд. — И своего мужа я на ней как-нибудь найду теми методами, которые привычны мне.

***

Они сняли номер в отеле (администратор изо всех сил старалась не коситься на юного мальчика и зрелую женщину, а Гарольд изо всех старался выглядеть на свои девятнадцать лет и не краснеть). Затем Гарольд купил с доставкой несколько дополнительных мониторов — все ради ускорения поиска. Генрика поглядывала на его приготовления со скептической усмешкой, которая казалась Гарольду слишком знакомой, а потому неприятной — на чужом-то лице.  
Но даже она воздержалась от комментариев, когда Гарольд подключился к первому кластеру видеокамер.  
— У сети в Монреале зональная структура, — объяснил он. — Поэтому сразу ко всем камерам подключиться не получится. Плюс некоторые камеры установлены не полицией, а частными владельцами. В принципе, было бы время и желание, их тоже можно разыскать и взломать, но для этого нужно время и дополнительные мощности… А вот к полицейским камерам доступ не такой уж сложный.  
— Почему это? — с любопытством спросила Генрика, поглядывая то на экраны, то на Гарольда.  
— Потому что этих камер очень уж много, и к ним имеет доступ слишком уж много людей, — охотно пояснил Гарольд. Он всегда любил поговорить о своей работе, но обычно было нельзя: соглашения о неразглашении и все такое. Да и не все вещи, которые Гарольд делал, были законны в строгом смысле этого слова. До чего приятно было хоть теперь не следить за своей речью.  
— И что? — приподняла бровь Генрика. — Разве у ваших полицейских участков ненадежная защита?  
— Защита может быть сколь угодно надежной, но каждый человек с доступом — это уязвимость, — пояснил Гарольд. — Например, сейчас я пользуюсь доступом служащей, которая соблазнилась заказать через киберсеть дешевые туфли… — сообразив, он быстро добавил. — Нет, туфли она получит! Я даже почищу ее основные устройства от вирусов.  
— Ты страшный малый, ты знаешь об этом? — заметила Генрика, зевнула и взяла со столика в гостиной журнал. — Кажется, в кои-то веки мой непутевый сынок сделал верный выбор.  
— Разумеется, — мрачно сказал Гарольд, — он сделал верный выбор, потому что нашел человека, который будет его искать. Вы же, кажется, не слишком-то горите этим заниматься.  
— Угу, — Генрика будто и не заметила его нападки. — Надо же из какой гадости у вас тут делают помаду! — произнесла она с отвращением, листая глянец. И тут же без всякой связи: — А как ты собираешься искать Джона через эти видеокамеры? Просто все просматривая? У тебя сил-то хватит?  
— Не хватит, — сказал Гарольд, — поэтому я запрограммирую несколько своих полезных утилит на поиск людей с подходящими параметрами… Давайте сюда фотографию Джона.  
Фотография, наверное, была частью легенды Джона: на ней он был снят в форме канадских вооруженных сил и выглядел неправдоподобно красивым. «Чем я заслужил его? — подумал Гарольд. — Ну что ж, по крайней мере, найти с такими внешними данными будет несложно».  
...Несколько часов спустя Гарольд был уверен, что Монреаль населен исключительно европеоидными мужчинами ростом свыше шести футов. Чем только эти мужчины ни занимались: выходили из авто, входили в авто, выходили из магазинов, входили в магазин, шли по улицам, скучали в приемных банков, покупали кофе в уличных лотках, опять входили в магазин, выходили из магазина…  
И все это — на шести огромных экранах, развешенных по стенам, множество маленьких квадратиков, частенько сильно пикселизованных, в которые ты вглядываешься, вглядываешься до боли в глазах, переключаясь с одной зоны на другую; кажется, что вон мелькнула знакомая походка, а вот похожий силуэт — но все и не то, и не так…  
В общем, спустя некоторое время, Гарольд был практически готов признать, что способ Генрики дает несколько большую надежду на успех, и отправиться с ней кружить по улицам Монреаля.  
И тут в дверь постучали.  
— Это уборка комнат, — сказал Гарольд, что было глупо, если бы он посмотрел на часы и увидел бы, что на них двенадцать ночи. — Гоните их в шею.  
Но Генрика дверь открыла, и Гарольд услышал ее радостный возглас:  
— Самин! Ты как всегда вовремя!  
Дверь открылась шире, и в номер ленивой походкой вошла Шоу. Гарольд плохо познакомился с ней во время их прошлого визита — он больше общался с сестрой Джона. Однако он не мог не запомнить, что Джон ей доверял, причем куда больше, чем Рут.  
— Пиццу заказывали? — спросила Шоу, показывая две огромные коробки, которые она каким-то чудом балансировала на одной руке. — Одна с ананасами и ветчиной, вторая с анчоусами.  
Желудок Гарольда предательски заурчал, но все-таки нашел в себе силы сказать:  
— Я не ем с ананасами.  
— Мне больше достанется, — довольно заявила Шоу. — А ты, Джен?  
— Я вообще не знаю, что такое пицца, — пожала та плечами, — но пахнет вкусно.  
— Только учти, это натуральные биопродукты, не из чана, — сказала Шоу, небрежно кидая коробки на двуспальную кровать и открывая их. — Все это когда-то бегало и плавало.  
— Какой ужас! — сказала Генрика, выбирая кусок. — Ананасы тоже?  
— Нет, ананасы, по-моему, летали.  
Гарольд фыркнул, но Генрика не обратила на это никакого внимания, уплетая пиццу. Шоу тоже. И тогда Гарольд тоже отвлекся от экранов и присоединился к ним.  
— Вижу, вы уже выяснили, что Джон в Монреале? — спросила Шоу, окидывая взглядом экраны.  
— Ну да, — сказал Гарольд. — Наверное, без памяти, без знания языка… — он бросил неприязненный взгляд на Джен.  
Потом так же неприязненно посмотрел на свою руку: Гарольд умудрился запачкать пальцы сыром, а салфетки Шоу не принесла. Не желая идти в ванную и отрываться от монитора, Гарольд с кислой миной последовал примеру инопланетянок и облизал пальцы.  
— Ну, базовое-то знание языка у него должно сохраниться, — пожала плечами Шоу. — А вообще человек с такими навыками, как у меня или у Джона, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пропадет. Если только… — она задумалась на секунду. — Если только он не _захочет_ пропасть.  
— О чем ты? — с тревогой спросил Гарольд. — Джон что, не хочет, чтобы его разыскали?  
— Нет, — сказала Шоу. — Просто до того, как он нашел эту работу и тебя, Гарольд, он не очень-то хотел жить. Если он забыл все, а это ощущение осталось… — она пожала плечами.  
Гарольд почувствовал, как в нем поднимается холодное предчувствие.  
— Ты не думаешь, что он…  
— Нет, — сказала Шоу, — я просто думаю, что его надо искать под мостами, в убежищах бездомных, в таких вот местах. А, да. Медведь тоже пропал вместе с ним. Я ведь программировала его на верность хозяину. Так что ищите высокого мужика с собакой. И заросшего. Я сомневаюсь, что он за все это время хоть раз брился.  
Гарольд и Генрика переглянулись.  
Гарольд сглотнул, отложил второй кусок пиццы — аппетит у него как-то сразу пропал — и отправился переделывать свой алгоритм.

***

Всклокоченная борода, всклокоченные волосы. Непередаваемое амбре месяцами не мытого человеческого тела. Впрочем, ни мочой, ни калом не пахло… сильно. Наверное, за это надо было быть благодарными.  
Джон сидел на скамейке в парке, поникнув головой. В опущенной руке поблескивала полупустая бутылка виски. Пес, на диво лоснящийся, свернувшись, лежал у его ног.  
Гарольд хотел подойти первым, но Шоу удержала его за плечо.  
— Постой, — сказала она. — Еще неизвестно, как он среагирует на чужака.  
— Разве я чужак?  
— Он, возможно, так считает. А отбиться ты не сможешь.  
Шоу двинулась вперед первой. Пес вскочил, едва она показалась на дорожке; замотал хвостом; бросился к ней. Джон поднял голову. Отсюда, да еще и в утренних сумерках, Гарольду не разобрать было лица. Что на нем? Узнавание? Страх?  
Наверное, безразличие: Джон отвернулся и от своего пса, единственного знакомого ему существа, и от Шоу, уставился на бутылку виски у себя в руках.  
— Ах, что же он делает, — нервно сказала Генрика, беря Гарольда за локоть холодными пальцами. — Алкоголь ведь так ужасно воздействует на мозг!  
— Как будто у вас на планете не употребляют алкоголя, — огрызнулся Гарольд.  
Помимо боли за Джона ему почему-то стало еще обидно.  
— Употребляют, но это сурово порицается обществом, — сказала Генрика. — Джону надо было по-настоящему опуститься, чтобы… Ох ты ж!  
Последний возглас относился к действиям Шоу. До этого она о чем-то заговорила с Джоном — Гарольд не слышал, о чем, но реакции никакой не последовало. Однако стоило Шоу взяться за бутылку, как последовал целый шквал действий. Кажется, Джон попытался напасть на Шоу; кажется, она что-то сделала с ним в ответ, потому что Джон упал на дорожку и остался лежать без движения.  
— Что вы творите! — Гарольд кинулся к ним, и рука Генрики на локте, разумеется, не смогла его удержать. — Как вы можете!  
— Он цел, — сухо сказала Самин. — Но рефлексы ни к черту после такой передряги! Иначе я бы в жизни его не уронила.  
Джоновы глаза между тем, смаргивая слезы, смотрели на Гарольда снизу, из узкой щели между бородой и всклокоченными полуседыми волосами.  
Джон замер, не пытаясь вырваться из захвата Шоу, потом что-то прохрипел. Что-то непонятное.  
— Это «парень», — сказала Шоу, словно бы сама себе не веря. — Это «парень» на его языке! Он тебя узнал!  
Гарольд понятия не имел, что можно испытывать столько радости и столько ужаса одновременно. Он стоял, беспомощно смотрел на Джона, на Самин и пытался подавить смех — то ли нервный, неуместный, то ли счастливый.

***

Пришлось приложить немало усилий, и помощь Шоу оказалась неоценимой.  
Она устроила так, чтобы у Гарольда не было проблем с документами, когда он забрал их из школы; она же помогла Гарольду снять бывший фермерский дом — всего две спальни, зато огромная кухня и собственный сад — в окрестностях Монреаля. Гарольд сначала думал насчет квартиры, но потом решил, что лучше будет выводить Джона подышать воздухом в сад. В конце концов, он ведь мог себе это позволить: деньги были. Даже более чем. То, что Гарольд временно оставил идею стать самым богатым человеком на Земле, не значило, что он внезапно разучился играть на бирже или писать код.  
Генрика спросила:  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь сам заботиться о нем? Я уверена, что Шоу поможет нам протащить его контрабандой.  
— Может, и протащу, — сказала Шоу мрачно. — Только кто его потом будет прятать от полиции? И где?  
— Ну… у меня есть знакомые, — сказала Генрика. — Они могут переправить его на… вот черт, гипноболок! На одну из дальних планет.  
— Ага, то есть теперь, когда он преступник, ничего лучше, чем ссылка на недоразвитой планете, ему не светит, — подытожила Шоу. — Ну раз так, пусть уж лучше остается здесь! Здесь у него есть документы, в конце концов. И Гарольд.  
— Главное, вы не спросили меня, — сказал Гарольд устало. — А я его муж, то есть самый близкий родственник. И никуда не собираюсь его отпускать. Я мог бы рассмотреть этот вопрос, если бы его выздоровление зависело от какого-то особенно сложного оборудования или ухода. Но, как вы заверили, ничего кроме препаратов и заботы ему не требуется.  
— Ну, по нашим законам ты ему никто, — возразила Генрика. — А я как раз мать.  
— Да, и по вашим законам он сядет в тюрьму за то, что спас меня, — чуть не сорвался Гарольд. — Будьте же логичны, Генрика! И вы сами сказали, что предоставляете каждому самостоятельно выпутываться из своих ошибок.  
— Тут ты прав, — она поколебалась. — Ну ладно. Значит, не забудь: синий порошок три раза в день до еды, красные капсулы в течение десяти дней, потом десять дней перерыв, потом еще десять дней, и так пять раз. Плюс ваши лекарства, я оставила список по действующим веществам. И развивающие упражнения для детей, все, какие сможешь. Если препаратов вдруг не хватит, потеряешь или еще что, свяжись с Шоу через Медведя, я пришлю еще.  
— Да, — сказала Шоу с довольным видом, — все-таки хорошо я его запрограммировала! Если бы не он, Джон бы, скорее всего, нас не дождался.  
Гарольду очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь резкое, но он сдержался. Шоу, конечно, была права. Если бы не она — и не Медведь...  
Разговор шел на кухне фермерского дома, вокруг старинного, потемневшего от времени стола. Лекарства для Джона лежали на столешнице веселой разноцветной горкой. Сам Джон спал в одной из комнат наверху — начисто отмытый, побритый и подстриженный. Гарольд не знал, как бы справились с этим всем, если бы он сопротивлялся, но, к счастью, в присутствии Гарольда Джон замирал и позволял делать с собой все что угодно. Туалетом он умел пользоваться сам.  
Гарольд не представлял, что теперь будет. Он боялся надеяться. Боялся верить. Словно бы странный полусон-полукошмар, в котором он жил последний год, сменился какой-то и вовсе альтернативной реальностью, горячечным бредом.  
Гарольду девятнадцать лет, у него есть старый фермерский дом, собака и беспамятный муж, за которым нужно ухаживать. Возможно, он придет в себя. Возможно, не придет. Генрика ободряюще сказала ему, что, раз уж он вообще очнулся из комы, шансы дальнейшего восстановления неплохи — где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Еще Генрика сказала напоследок, прежде чем телепортироваться:  
— Да уж. Моя дочь скоро станет одного со мной возраста, а мой сын стал преступником и потерял память, потому что влюбился в мальчишку с забытой всеми богами планетки! Определенно, мои воспитательные методы идеальны.  
Подмигнула — и исчезла, активировав браслет. Гарольд только покачал головой. Он никак не мог одобрить такую самоуверенность, да и махровый эгоизм не располагал к себе. Но если бы Генрика не была матерью Джона, она бы, возможно, ему понравилась — с такой-то харизмой.  
Шоу задержалась. Она долго прощалась с Медведем, трепала его по шкуре, называла хорошим мальчиком.  
Гарольда тискать не стала, но оглядела с головы до ног и сказала:  
— Если что — обращайся.  
А потом Шоу Гарольда удивила: подошла к Джону, безучастно сидящему за столом в новых джинсах и рубашке, и быстро обняла его.  
Он только удивленно таращился на то место, из которого Шоу исчезла, сказав «Первый приоритет!». До него не сразу дошло, что они с Джоном остались в огромной пустой кухне. Только цвел за окном сладкий солнечный май.  
— Ну, вот мы и одни, мистер Риз, — вздохнул Гарольд. — Что ты хочешь на ужин? Может быть, гамбургер?  
Джон посмотрел на него, склонив голову. Потом вдруг сказал совершенно четко, хотя и с легким акцентом:  
— Я сделаю тебе оладьи.  
И сделал, ни разу не рассыпав муку и не разбив ни одного яйца мимо миски. Точно так же, как делал их сотню раз в их маленькой квартире в Ласситере. Правда, теперь он все время молчал и хмуро смотрел на свои руки, как будто ожидая, что они вот-вот его подведут.  
Но получилось вкусно.  
У Гарольда, конечно, не повернулся язык сказать, что вечер для оладий совершенно не подходит.

**Эпилог  
**  
— Да, — сказал Гарольд, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, что категорически не рекомендуется делать с сенсорными моделями, и пытаясь одновременно набить последние строки кода. — Да, конечно, берите с собой Уилла. Нет, не помешает. В крайнем случае, натравим на него Медведя, они друг друга отвлекут.  
— Ваша собака воспитана куда лучше, чем он, это да, — согласился Нейтан в трубку. — Кстати, сколько ей уже лет?  
— Я тебе говорил, это инопланетная собака-робот, она не стареет, — произнес Гарольд.  
Нейтан хохотнул.  
— Ну да, как скажешь. Ладно, в качестве компенсации за этого сорванца прихватим лишнюю бутылку вина.  
И повесил трубку.  
— Кто там, Ингрэмы? — спросил Джон, выглядывая из кухни. На нем был веселенький голубой передник с облачками и мультяшной летающей тарелкой, на руках — варежки: он доставал из духовки мясо по-французски.  
— Угу, — сказал Гарольд. — Уильям довел очередную няню, его не с кем оставить. Я сказал, пускай приводят.  
— Пускай, — сказал Джон задумчиво. — Поставлю-ка я еще один противень с печеньями.  
Джон обожал Уилла, хотя редко это показывал. Ну, то есть если ползание по полу с двухлетним малышом на спине, который погоняет тебя «Н-но, лошадка!», не означает «показывать».  
Гарольд хихикнул.  
— Что бы сказала твоя мама, если бы узнала, что ты устраиваешь моему названному племяннику диабет в таком раннем возрасте.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
— Ладно, полпротивня, — смирился он. — На случай, если Шоу и Рут заглянут.  
— А они могут? — слегка удивился Гарольд.  
Бывшая напарница Джона и его сестра редко баловали их визитами. Во-первых, потому, что Шоу давно перевели на более высокую должность, и Земля выпала из сферы ее непосредственных интересов. Во-вторых, потому что они вообще не принадлежали к категории людей, которая собирается на семейные ужины вокруг рождественского стола.  
— Был у нас один разговор, — заметил Джон неопределенно. — Возможно, Рут выходит в отставку.  
— Ого, — сказал Гарольд. Тут же его посетило неприятное предчувствие. — Надеюсь, они не собираются селиться на Земле?!  
— Нет, конечно! Просто у них будет больше свободного времени. Шоу на пенсию пока не собирается, но если ей не придется подгонять свой график под график Рут…  
— Понял, — Гарольд посмотрел на код и вздохнул.  
Потом решительно свернул приложение. Хватит. Ведь, в конце концов, никакой дедлайн над душой не стоит — уже пять лет как они с Нейтаном сами себе хозяева, и фирма процветает. Может быть, развивается не так динамично, как Гарольд рассчитывал в ранней юности, но ведь нельзя сказать, чтобы они посвящали бизнесу все свободное время. У них, как-никак, семьи. Особенно у Нейтана.  
Хотя Гарольд иногда чувствовал, что у них с Джоном детей как минимум десяток — Джон, что называется, часто «брал работу на дом». Ученики самого разного возраста и с самым разным набором неразрешимых жизненных проблем мелькали на горизонте и появлялись в квартире достаточно часто, даже в паре памятных случаев ночевали на диване в гостиной.  
Не то чтобы Гарольд так уж возражал, хотя и ворчал частенько.  
Они с Джоном давно не жили в старом фермерском доме, хоть тот и хранил много приятных воспоминаний. Гарольд надеялся со временем его выкупить; пока он себе позволить такую трату не мог с учетом грядущих инвестиций. Но ему очень нравилась и эта квартира в Торонто — они перебрались сюда потому, что того требовали деловые интересы, и Ингрэмы поселились в двух кварталах от них. Другим достоинством квартиры был обширный балкон, на котором вполне можно было поставить садовый диван и кресла. Что они с Джоном и сделали в преддверии сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Ну, — сказал Гарольд, — я закончил и готов помочь тебе с салатом. Что порезать?  
— Порежь сыр, — сказал Джон, — я парень простой, я не могу разобраться с этой твоей сырорезкой.  
— Ничего, — сказал Гарольд, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и быстро целуя его, — я тебя люблю не за это.

***

Гости начали собираться задолго до назначенного времени.  
Первым прибыл Карл, оставив за дверью телохранителя, — с расчетом, чтобы успеть провести партию в шахматы. Но едва они разложили доску, как появилась Зои, во всем блеске своего нью-йоркского великолепия, и стала невозможно уделять внимание кому-то еще. Гарольд и Карл немедленно попали в плен ее обаянию; впрочем, никто из них особенно не возражал.  
Джон позорно скрылся на кухне: как-то он признался Гарольду, что побаивается Зои еще с тех пор, как она была его ученицей, и ему казалось, будто она готова съесть его живьем. То, что теперь Зои о тех временах не помнила, Джона не успокаивало.  
Затем явился Тони, который в элегантном костюме кремового цвета походил на модель с подиума.  
Войдя, Тони только и успел переброситься с Карлом парой слов — что-то о предвыборной кампании — и Зои тут же затянула его на свою орбиту. Тони, как всегда, оказался для нее более достойным спарринг-партнером, чем Карл и Гарольд вместе взятые, и им позволено было вернуться к шахматам.  
Но не успели они доиграть партию, как явились Ингрэмы, все трое.  
Грейс поцеловала Гарольда в щеку, вручила ему три бутылки вина — и тут же кинулась оттаскивать Уильяма от обоев, на которых он уже порывался рисовать пронесенными контрабандой разноцветными мелками.  
Как ни странно, мальчику помешал именно Карл и как-то даже его отвлек, дав Грейс и Нейтану возможность отнести на кухню обещанные бутылки и выдохнуть.  
— А ты неплохо обращаешься с детьми, — задумчиво сказал Джон Карлу, когда рискнул выглянуть из кухни.  
— Куда мне до профессионалов, — обаятельно улыбнулся Карл. — Но политик должен уметь находить общий язык с самой разной аудиторией.  
— Я не позволю ему за тебя голосовать, — сказал Нейтан. — И сам не буду.  
— А я — буду, — сказала Грейс. — Карл, не слушай Нейтана, он просто ревнует! У него на руках Уилл никогда себя так спокойно не ведет.  
— Еще как ведет! — обиделся Нейтан. — И вообще, если бы эта бестолковая нянька его не разбаловала…  
— Да, милый, конечно, милый, — сказала Грейс, подмигнув Гарольду.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
Признаться, он сначала беспокоился за этот брак: все казалось, что Нейтан перепутал глубокое чувство с рыцарскими порывами и не удержится, начнет бегать по юбкам — с его-то замашками бабника! Но нет, пока, по крайней мере, никаких признаков того не было. Грейс с Нейтаном были вместе уже десять лет — семь из них женаты — а Гарольд не слышал ни об одной измене и не замечал ее признаков.  
Тем временем начался начало темнеть — по-осеннему рано — и Зои сказала:  
— Ну, Гарольд, что же ты хотел нам показать? И для чего собрал нас здесь?  
— О, — сказал Гарольд, — десять лет назад я встретил цыганку, которая предсказала мне, что в этот самый вечер на небе вспыхнет сверхновая. Она будет такой яркой, что затмит Луну и превратит ночь в день.  
На миг повисло молчание. Компания была немного не та, которой такие откровения были привычны. Гарольд это знал, и рассчитывал на инстинктивную человеческую реакцию.  
И не прогадал — Нейтан и Зои прыснули, Тони улыбнулся, Карл засмеялся в открытую. А Зои сказала лениво:  
— Надо же! А почему ты собрал нас, а не астрономов? Твоя цыганка могла бы прославиться.  
— Потому что, — произнес Джон, обнимая Гарольда за талию. — Ровно десять лет назад мы решили быть вместе всегда. И вы все в этом помогли. Поэтому — уж прошу прощения за сентиментальность — мы вас всех позвали.  
После очередного раунда переглядываний Карл заявил:  
— А что, повод не хуже любого другого.  
— Ну извини, что мы без подарка, — поддержал Нейтан. — У вас же вроде годовщина свадьбы в мае?  
— Нейтан, как ты не понимаешь, это не свадьба, это как наша ночь на горе Томсон, — сказала Грейс, и Нейтан улыбнулся ей.  
— Дамы и господа, ночь длинная, — сказал Гарольд. — Звезда вспыхнет еще не скоро. Поэтому прошу на веранду, там вино, мясо и прочие вкусности. А для вас, молодой человек, есть печенье.  
— Печенье! — Уилл, сидящий на руках уже у Тони, протянул к Гарольду требовательный кулачок. — Дай!

***

Шоу и Рут явились позже, когда вечер был в самом разгаре. К счастью, они догадались позвонить в дверь, а не телепортироваться в центр комнаты. Шоу за десять лет совершенно не изменилась, разве что стала говорить еще резче и увереннее. Рут изменилась чуть заметнее: ее каштановые пряди перевили серебряные нити, что очень ей шло, вокруг глаз появились если не морщины, то намек на них. Но руки оставались молоды, а улыбка — ослепительны.  
— О, щеночек! — воскликнула она, увидев Гарольда. — Теряешь шерстку!  
— Попрошу, — пробормотал он, машинально приглаживая волосы.  
Легкие залысины на лбу стали заметны всего пару месяцев назад, и он до сих пор еще не привык. Джон утешал его, что вряд ли со временем они превратятся в лысину; а даже если и превратятся, то Гарольду пойдет.  
— Ничего, у тебя так вид более благородный, — «утешила» его Рут, взъерошив волосы. — Ну, где там мой непутевый брат?..  
Краткие представления гостям — «моя сестра… старшая… и ее супруга» — и Шоу и Рут совершенно естественно слились с компанией, как будто не прибыли с другой планеты, а всю жизнь знали присутствующих.  
Гарольд улучил время, поймал Шоу одну и осторожно уточнил у нее:  
— Я так полагаю, вас можно поздравить? Рут бросает работу с черными дырами?  
— Типа того, — Шоу поморщилась. — Во всяком случае, полевые исследования. Понятия не имею, как я буду терпеть ее энергию! Надо найти ей какое-то не очень разрушительное занятие, — она вздохнула и перевела тему. — Как Джон? Не скучает по дому? Мне-то он не скажет.  
Вот она, Шоу во всей красе — умеет же задавать неприятные вопросы!  
— У меня нет оснований предполагать, что скучает, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Гарольд. — Точнее, я не замечаю этого. Но отсутствие ностальгии мне кажется маловероятным, учитывая разницу в технологическом и культурном уровне нашей планеты и галактической цивилизации, так что скорее всего, он умело ее скрывает.  
— Да ладно, вот культурный-то уровень не сильно отличается, — не согласилась Шоу. — Люди везде примерно одинаковые… А что касается технологического… медицина у вас, конечно, примитивная, зато и таких проблем, как у нас, нет. И зубы вы чистите каждый день. Не так уж плохо.  
Гарольд улыбнулся.  
— А еще у нас есть пицца, хоккей и пиво, не так ли?  
— Именно! — и Шоу отсалютовала ему банкой с пивом. — Ты всегда хорошо схватывал.  
Для других гостей вечер тоже шел оживленно: Гарольд расслышал, как уже слегка порозовевшая от вина Грейс (выглядела она очаровательно) расспрашивает Карла, почему он не женился — политику ведь лучше жениться пораньше, так?..  
— Ни в коем случае, — отвечал Карл с совершенно серьезным видом. — Ты же знаешь, я навсегда влюблен в директора Картер. Но увы, мне не так повезло, как Гарольду: она не пожелала иметь ничего общего с учеником, даже с бывшим!  
Грейс и Зои засмеялись, а Гарольд комично закатил глаза. Карл не в первый раз шутил про директора Картер, называя ее своей безответной любовью; Гарольду иногда становилось интересно, серьезен ли он был — и насколько? Но спрашивать, естественно, он не намеревался.  
Зои между тем вовсю флиртовала с Тони и даже с Джоном, который преодолел свою робость, а Уилл играл с Медведем, пока не уснул, набегавшись, на диване в гостиной. И все было именно так, как должно было быть.

***

Звезда вспыхнула, когда гости уже давно разошлись, а хозяева отправились в спальню, но еще не успели заснуть. Все в свете сверхновой стало серебряным, ярким, звездное небо утонуло в сиянии. Гарольд и Джон лежали, переплетясь, в этой новой ночи-дне, и Гарольд думал: «Как это раньше я считал, что между звездами пустота — это по-настоящему! Как я мог так заблуждаться...»


End file.
